Selfless Love
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Sefa comes back into everyone's lives but will they accept her or reject her? Will Merlin still love her? After Arthur's Bane. WIll go through season 5 and afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

_**Selfless Love**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is after Arthur's bane. Sefa comes back to Camelot. Will everyone welcome her or will they reject her? Will Merlin let her back into his life?**

One day, Merlin and Arthur were on the training ground. Merlin had been sad since Sefa fled Camelot. Everyone knew that Merlin liked Sefa.

"Come on, Merlin. We're not done." Arthur said.

"I can't right now." Merlin answered. Gaius' words ran through Arthur's head.

 _'He will be depressed. You must give him time but don't let him be alone all the time. He will become addicted to it or worse.'_ Gaius warned a week ago when they had told Merlin and he first started acting like this.

"Come on, Merlin or I'll throw you in the stocks." Arthur teased. Merlin stood up and trained with Arthur. When they were done, Merlin did Arthur's laundry. Gwen saw Arthur looking out the window thinking.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

'I'm concerned about Merlin. He's getting worse and I fear what will happen. Gaius has warned me of everything that can happen. I do as he says but Merlin's just keeps getting worse. Gaius told me this morning that Merlin had cried all night but not in his arms. Merlin's wanting to suffer alone. Gaius thinks that Merlin might get worse."

"Have you tried talking to him? I talked to him before he came to wake you. He said that he was struggling but he would make it through this. You have to talk to him."

"Thank you, Guinevere. I'll do that when he gets back."

"Good. Be gently with him."

Gwen left the room just as Merlin came in. Merlin took care of the laundry. Just as he was about to leave the room, Arthur spoke up.

"Merlin, sit down." Arthur said.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Because I want to talk to you?"

They sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur questioned.

"Fine." Merlin lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're depressed and you're getting worse. Gaius told me that he heard you crying last night. Why didn't you go to Gaius if something was bothering you? You usually do."

"I couldn't. He wouldn't have been able to help me."

"Merlin, we all know that you loved Sefa."

"Can we not talk about this? I have work to do."

"We have to talk about it some time. There's no better time than now."

"Arthur, it's too much."

"It's too much because you won't talk to people."

"How can I talk to people when they all tell me to get over it. Everyone says that she doesn't deserve my love. She may have commit treason but that changes nothing. I love her and I always will."

"I know and I'm not going to tell you not to love her. You will always love her and I'm not going to say that time will heal this because it won't and it didn't with me. That's why Gwen and I are married. No matter what we did, we still loved each other."

"Sefa knew that I loved her. When we were done with our duty, we would go walk in the woods. We loved each other. We were starting to get serious."

"As in marriage?"

"Yes. When we got back, I was going to ask her to marry me."

"That's why you've been like this. You think that now that she's gone, you won't get that chance?"

"Yeah."

"If it's God's will, Merlin. She will come back or you will find her and you will be together."

"I hope so."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. It's still hard though."

"It will be. It might get harder. Some days you'll feel hopeless and don't even want to live and some days you feel able to handle the world."

"Every day has been hard. I didn't want to get up when I had recovered from the concussion and everything else. It was just so hard."

"It will be but the more you talk, the better."

"Thanks."

"How long since you'll actually slept?"

"Since I finally woke up?"

"Go home and get some rest. I don't want my manservant passing out all over the place."

"Thanks, Arthur."

They got up. Arthur went to Merlin and hugged him. Merlin was shocked but he hugged back.

"It will be ok." Arthur said.

"I know." Merlin answered. They pulled away and Merlin went home. When he went home, he saw Gaius.

"Merlin, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Arthur." Gaius asked.

"I was but he made me sit down and tell him how I've been feeling. We talked and he asked when I actually slept. When I told him, he told me to go home." Merlin explained. He walked to his room.

"Merlin, come sleep on my bed."

"Ok."

Merlin laid down on Gaius' bed and eventually fell asleep. That night, Merlin woke and saw a note on the table with his dinner. Merlin looked at the note and sighed knowing that Gaius wasn't going to be home till late. He sat down and ate his dinner. When he was done, he got ready for bed. He heard a knock at the door. He sighed and put his shirt on while he walked to the door. He opened it and Sefa ran into his arms and cried. Merlin held her and shushed her. Sefa kept repeating how sorry she was.

"It's ok. Calm down, Sefa. Come sit down." Merlin said. They sat on the bench. Merlin closed the door and got Sefa a cup of tea. He gave it to her. "That should warm you up."

"Thank you." Sefa answered.

"What happened, Sefa?"

"When my father died, I ran. People were after me. I'm not sure who."

"It wouldn't have been us. The queen was after your father not you."

"I know but someone was after me. It's been so cold and I just kept running. I didn't stop. I saw Camelot and knew that I would be safe. I knew that you would be back and that you would help me. I'm so scared."

"Is that why you're freezing?"

"Yes."

"You're in shock as well. Let me get a blanket."

Merlin went to his room and grabbed a thick blanket. He came back and wrapped it around Sefa. He sat next to her and pulled her close. Sefa leaned into his touch.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Selfless Love pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin touched Sefa's side and Sefa gasped painfully.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing." Sefa answered.

"You're injured."

"Merlin, I'm fine. I just want to stay in your arms."

"You might be bleeding. Let me look."

"Fine."

Merlin got what he needed while Sefa laid down and let Merlin treat her wound.

"It's infected, Sefa. It's obvious that you've lost a lot of blood from the wound." Merlin sighed. "Tell me how it happened?"

"I was running but they lead me into a trap. I was stabbed. I got away but I wasn't able to treat the wound. That's when I ran here. I can't leave, Merlin. I'm so scared." Sefa answered. Merlin held her hand and shushed her.

"It's ok. You'll be fine. When I'm done, go sleep on my bed."

Sefa nodded. When Merlin was done, Sefa went to Merlin's room and slept on his bed. Merlin cleaned up and waited for Gaius to get back. Sefa fell asleep quickly. An hour later, she started gasping and moaning from a nightmare. Merlin went to her and shushed her. Sefa gasped and woke up. Merlin moved the hair out of her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Merlin whispered. Sefa nodded and covered herself. Merlin saw her clothes on the ground. "I'll get your clothes cleaned. In the morning, you should take a bath." Sefa nodded again.

"Thank you, Merlin." Sefa answered. Merlin kissed Sefa's forehead.

"Your welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

Merlin watched Sefa fall asleep. When she was asleep, he heard Gaius come in. He got up and went downstairs.

"Merlin, I told you not to wait up for me." Gaius said.

"Sefa's back. She's injured. She was being hunted, Gaius." Merlin replied.

"Surely not by Camelot."

"No, it's not us. Someone was hunting her, Gaius. She came here because she knew that I would protect her. I love her and I will protect her with my life."

"Does anyone know?"

"No. I was busy caring for her."

"In the morning, you should tell Arthur."

"Well, I have to get her some new clothes. Her clothes are rags now. She needs to get cleaned up tomorrow and I don't know if she can handle being questioned. She's exhausted and I'm tired as well. She just had a nightmare."

"Fine. I'll tell Arthur that you are busy and then when you are done, you can tell him."

"Thanks."

"Go get some rest."

Merlin nodded and got the spare bed out. He made his bed and took care of Sefa's clothes. He kissed Sefa's cheek and went to bed. The next morning, he woke and saw Sefa sleeping. He went to her and kissed her forehead. Sefa gasped and sat up using the blanket to cover herself.

"Hey, it's just me." Merlin said.

"I'm sorry." Sefa answered.

"It's ok. I'll get the bath ready so you can get cleaned up."

"Thank you."

Sefa laid down while Merlin went to get the bath ready. When it was ready, he gave Sefa her clothes and left the room. Sefa took a bath and got cleaned up. When she was done, she got dressed and went downstairs. Merlin was at the table with Gaius. Sefa sat down next to Merlin.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Better." Sefa replied.

"Good. I'll get you some broth."

"Thank you."

Merlin got up and got some broth for Sefa. He gave Sefa the bowl and sat down.

"Sefa, Merlin's going to have to tell Arthur that you are here and he might want to question you. Can you handle it?" Gaius wondered.

"If Merlin goes with me. I can do it but I need someone to keep me going." Sefa sighed.

"Ok. I'll tell Arthur. You won't go through this alone." Merlin agreed. He held Sefa's hand and she smiled. They ate breakfast and Merlin helped Sefa get settled. Gaius was out caring for people. "How do you feel, Sefa?"

"Tired and afraid."

Merlin went to Sefa who was looking out the window. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hopefully, we can stop whoever was after you." Merlin said.

"Thank you. You should get going. I'll be fine." Sefa suggested.

"Come with me. I don't want to leave you alone till we know if you're safe here or not and you need new clothes."

"Ok."

Merlin kissed Sefa and wrapped his arms around her. Sefa kissed back. When they pulled away, they went to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. They went inside and saw Arthur at his desk. Merlin and Sefa went to him.

"Arthur, I need to tell you something." Merlin warned. Arthur looked at Merlin and saw Sefa.

"Sefa, what are you doing here?" Arthur wondered as he stood up.

"I came last night. I was scared. I was being chased since I left." Sefa explained.

"Sit down and tell me what happened."

They sat down at the table. Sefa sat on Merlin's lap and she put her head on Merlin's shoulder.

"When my father died, I ran as fast as I could. I found a place for the night so I tried to rest. That morning, I heard voices and I could see some men. I didn't know who they were but I knew they were after me. I ran as fast as I could and they kept chasing me. I tried to rest but I couldn't and then they managed to trap me. I was stabbed and I somehow managed to get away. I saw Camelot in the distances so I ran here. I knew that if Merlin was back, he would help me." Sefa explained. Merlin shushed her when he felt her panic.

"It wasn't us. When we found your father's body, Guinevere called off the search. When we got back and heard, Merlin was depressed. He started getting worse yesterday. It's a good thing you showed up." Arthur answered. "You can stay in Camelot and resume your position as Guinevere's servant."

"Thank you."

"Can she get a new dress? This one is practically rags." Merlin suggested.

"Sure."

Arthur had a servant get Sefa a new dress. Sefa got dressed and helped Merlin with his duties. Gwen came in and saw Sefa.

"Sefa, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur will explain, Gwen. I need to take Sefa home and make sure her wound is better." Merlin answered. He took Sefa out of the room.

"Merlin, why did you do that?" Sefa wondered.

"I guess I just panicked. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"It's ok. I'll go back in and talk to her."

"Ok."

Sefa went back in while Merlin calmed down. She saw Gwen.

"My lady, I'm sorry about how Merlin reacted. He saw you and panicked. That's why he said what he said. A lot has happened and he doesn't want me to feel overwhelmed. He's very sorry." Sefa explained.

"He loves you, Sefa. We can all see that. I understand. Arthur left a note saying that you were willing to continue being my servant and I'm pleased. You can start tomorrow." Gwen replied.

"Thank you. I'll tell Merlin."

"Good. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thank you. I should go back to Merlin."

Sefa left the room and saw Merlin were he was when she left. She went to him and held his hand.

"I'm fine, Merlin. I really am. Gwen said that I could start work tomorrow." Sefa said.

"Ok." Merlin sighed.

"You've finished everything you needed to do and I have nothing to do so let's go do something."

"Ok."

They went outside to the edge of the forest near a river. Merlin leaned against a tree.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Sefa asked.

"I have something I need to tell you." Merlin mumbled.

"What?"

"I have magic."

"Show me."

Merlin's eyes turned gold and a rose appeared in his hand. He handed it to Sefa.

"I'm sorry." Merlin cried. Sefa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Merlin kissed back. When Sefa pulled away, she wiped the tears from Merlin's eyes.

"It changes nothing. My love for you remains. No matter what you say or do, I will always love you." Sefa whispered.

"No matter what you say or do, I will always love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes and it's about time. I've been waiting for a long time."

"When should we get married?"

"Soon."

"How about two days after my mother gets to Camelot?"

"I love it."

They laughed and kissed again. They went back to Camelot and told everyone the news. Everyone was happy. Merlin wrote a letter to Hunith telling her the news and asking her to come to Camelot as soon as possible for Merlin and Sefa's wedding. Hunith came two days later and two days after that Merlin and Sefa got married.

TBC

 **From now till the end of season 5, the chapter will have the episode's name. SO that chapter will be all about Merlin and Sefa in that episode. Nothing will really change.**


	3. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon

_**Selfless Love pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Sefa was walking home the night Percival had been injured. She heard the wind blow and the lights go out. She gasped and looked around.

"I-is someone there?" Sefa asked. Then something grabbed her. She gasped and turned around. Nothing was there. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. She panicked as the door refused to open. She ran to the other door only for it to close on her. She tried to open it. "Come on. Please, open."

When the door didn't open, she fell to the ground and cried. Then she saw a dagger flying at her. She gasped and moved out of the way but it hit her leg. She cried out in pain and looked at her leg. She pushed the dagger out of the way. She tried to open the door again but couldn't. She cried out for help but no one heard her. She looked at her leg and saw that the dagger was gone. She then felt it against her back. She gasped and kept as still as she possibly could. Tears fell from her eyes. Then the dagger cut her and Sefa groaned and fell against the wall. The dagger cut her several more times. Sefa tried to get away but couldn't. She banged on the door and cried out for help as loud as she could.

* * *

Merlin was walking home when he heard Sefa scream. He ran to where she was. He saw the closed door and tried to open it but it was locked. He used his magic and opened the door. He saw Sefa in the corner and the dagger fall to the ground. Merlin ran to her. He kneel next to her. Sefa screamed and tried to get away.

"Sefa, it's me. You're safe." Merlin whispered. Sefa finally calmed down. "What happened?"

"The door wouldn't open and the wind blew the torch out. I ran to this door and it wouldn't open. Then the dagger attacked me. Merlin, what's happening?" Sefa panted.

"Let's get you home first. Can you walk?"

"Yes."

Merlin helped Sefa up and they walked home. They finally got out of the corridor and Merlin saw how injured Sefa was.

"Sefa, are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine. Help me." Sefa answered. Merlin went to Sefa and grabbed her so that she wouldn't fall. Sefa wrapped an arm around herself. "Merlin, I feel really weak and sick."

"You'll be fine. Let's get you home."

Then Sefa collapsed. Merlin picked her up and quickly took her to Gaius. He got to the door and kicked it open.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gaius asked.

"She's been attacked. She collapsed and she said that she felt really ill and weak before she collapsed." Merlin panted.

"Let's get her treated."

"Ok."

They did what they could for Sefa. When they were done, Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Take her home. I'll be over in a few hours with her medicine. I'll bring something to help you keep calm." Gaius said.

"Thanks." Merlin sighed. Merlin carried Sefa home and cared for her. He had cleaned up his mess and was relaxing in front of the fire when someone knocked on the door. He opened it and saw that Arthur was there. "What?"

"How's Sefa?" Arthur asked.

"She'll be fine. Gaius has to bring our medication."

"What medication do you need?"

"Something to keep me calm."

"Oh. I'll tell Guinevere."

"Thanks."

Arthur left and Merlin closed the door. He sat down near the fire and tried to relax. Then he heard wind blowing through the window. Then he heard glass break behind him. He stood up and turned around. He saw that the window was broken.

"Great." Merlin sighed. He cleaned up the glass and hissed when he cut himself. He used his magic to fix the window. Then he cleaned his cut and bandaged it. He saw that Sefa was still asleep. He sighed and went to her. He kissed her forehead and covered her up a little more. She moaned in her sleep and shifted. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Stop." Sefa moaned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How do you feel?"

"Not good."

"Gaius will be here soon."

"Ok."

"Kiss?"

They kissed.

"What happened to your hand?" Sefa asked.

"The window broke and I cut myself picking up the glass. I fixed the window." Merlin answered.

"Good. Can you sleep with me? I'm really cold."

"Ok."

Merlin got ready for bed and got under the blankets with Sefa. He let her curl up against him. Several minutes later, Gaius knocked on the door.

"I'll be right back." Merlin sighed.

"Be quick." Sefa moaned as Merlin got out of bed. He went to the door and opened it.

"Here's the medicine for the two of you." Gaius said. Gaius went in and put it on the table with a paper of what Merlin was to do. "Give her two drops of yarrow every day a twice a day in a cup of water."

"I know. We both need to take three drops of the calming mixture every day three times a day. Make sure that she takes her pain medication every morning and then if she needs it. Two drops in a cup of water. Which I should give her some now. She's awake and she's cold." Merlin answered.

"I'll go take a look at her."

Merlin got Sefa's medication and went in. Gaius was checking Sefa over.

"How do you feel?" Gaius questioned.

"Cold. I'm in a lot of pain." Sefa replied.

"You'll be fine within a week. Tomorrow, you should stay in bed."

"Ok."

"Stay in your chambers for the rest of the week."

"I will."

"Drink this slowly." Merlin said. Sefa did as she was told. When she was done, she laid down and groaned.

"I should go. Both of you should get some rest." Gaius answered.

"We will."

"Good."

Gaius left and closed the doors. Merlin climbed back into bed and curled up against Sefa. He hugged her close. They kissed passionately and he pulled her close.

* * *

Arthur ran to Merlin who was pinned to the wall.

"Merlin, are you hurt?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. It hit my arms." Merlin replied.

"This is going to hurt."

Arthur pulled out the spears and Merlin cried out in pain. Merlin's arms started bleeding heavily. Merlin groaned painfully and he nearly collapsed. Arthur caught him and picked him up. He carried him to Gaius' chamber. He kicked the door open and put Merlin down on the bed.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned as he took Merlin's jacket and shirt off.

"My father threw spears at him and it hit his arms. He's bleeding a lot." Arthur answered.

"Merlin, how do you feel?"

"I've been talking to him but he hasn't really spoken."

Gaius treated Merlin's arms.

"He's sleeping. He'll be able to get up when he wakes." Gaius said.

"Good. I'll give him some time off to recover." Arthur replied.

"Good."

An hour later, Merlin woke up. He sat up weakly.

"I'm cold." Merlin moaned.

"Do you remember what happened?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah. I should go home. Sefa will be worried."

"I've made your medication. Go home."

"Ok."

"Arthur gave you the week off."

"Good."

Merlin put his shirt on and went home with his medication. He put it on the table and went to his room. Sefa was getting changed. Merlin took his shirt off and sat down on the bed.

"What happened to your arms?" Sefa asked.

"Uther threw spears at me and they hit my arms. I have a week off to recover." Merlin answered.

"That means we can try again."

"If you want."

"I want to."

SO they tried to get Sefa pregnant. They spent the week recovering.

TBC


	4. Another's Sorrow

_**Selfless Love pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin went home after helping Gaius care for Mithian.

"Merlin, what happened?" Sefa asked.

"Mithian came with her maid. She's in shock. Gaius did what he could. I just wonder what happened. She was so afraid." Merlin answered.

"We'll find out tomorrow."

"I know."

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

She took his hand and put it on her womb.

"You're pregnant?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes. I just found out this morning." Sefa replied.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day."

Merlin pulled Sefa into a hug and she laughed. They kissed passionately.

"Let's go to bed." Sefa whispered. They went to their room and got ready for bed. They went to bed and fell asleep. The next day after the meeting in Arthur's chambers, Merlin went home to tell Sefa. He went in and saw her in bed sleeping. He went to her and kissed her. She woke up and looked at him.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. We need to find Mithian's father." Merlin sighed. "I have to go but I don't really want to."

"Merlin, they need you. I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'll be home late. I have to help Gaius."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and Merlin left. He helped Gaius. It was late when he got home. He saw Sefa at the table waiting for him. He went to her.

"You didn't have to stay up." Merlin whispered.

"I wanted to." Sefa answered. They went to bed. Sefa noticed that something was bothering Merlin. "What is it?"

"It's Mithian and Hilda. Something's wrong? I went to give Mithian her medicine and I saw fear in her eyes. It was like she was afraid of Hilda."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Not really. I told Gaius but he thinks that she's still in shock. I saw something, Sefa. Hilda was very cold to me."

"I believe you. You don't have to convince me."

"Thank you. I'll warn Arthur in the morning."

"Now, come on. We won't be sleeping together for a few days."

"Ok."

Merlin laid down and they fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up and Merlin got dressed. Sefa went to him and kissed him.

"I love you." Sefa whispered.

"I love you too." Merlin answered. They kissed. "I'll be back."

"You had better be."

"I promise."

They kissed again and Merlin left. Sefa went to the window and looked down at the citadel. She saw Merlin leave with the knights, Hilda, and Mithian and sighed. She sighed and went to tend to Gwen. Every day, Sefa tried to be happy but she was worried about Merlin.

"You're worried about him." Gwen said.

"Yes, I am. He said that he saw something between Hilda and Mithian." Sefa answered.

"I did too. Arthur didn't listen. They'll be fine."

"I know."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's good news, Sefa."

"I know and I'm very happy. That's why I need him to come home."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

When they came home, Sefa ran to the citadel and hugged Merlin tightly as soon as he got off of his horse. They kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Merlin was breathless.

"What happened to your head?" Sefa asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home. I just want to take a nap." Merlin sighed.

"You look exhausted."

"I am."

"Let's go home."

They went home. Merlin told Sefa what happened. When he was done, he fell asleep. He woke a few hours later and got up.

"I'm going to go see Gaius. My head is killing me." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Sefa answered. Merlin went to see Gaius. They talked and ate dinner. Gaius gave Merlin something for his head. He went home and put his medicine on the table. Then he went to bed and practically passed out. Sefa went to him and sighed. "Wake up, Merlin. You need to get dressed."

"I'm tired."

"I know you are."

Merlin took his clothes off and got under the blankets. Sefa was about to tell him to get dressed but realized that he was asleep so she got ready for bed and laid down next to him. She fell asleep a few minutes later. She woke up the next morning and grabbed the bucket next to the bed and puked. Merlin woke up and rubbed her back. When Sefa was done, she laid down. She curled up against him.

"This will stop soon. Then we'll be able to feel the baby kick." Merlin said.

"I think I can but I'm not sure." Sefa panted.

"Maybe. Why am I so tired?"

"I don't know but you didn't get ready for bed last night. You took your clothes off while I was grabbing you something to wear and when I came over, you were dead asleep."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. How do you feel other than tired?"

"Dizzy, hungry, and thirsty."

"I'll get you a cup of water."

"I can do it when I have the strength to get up."

"Yeah. The key word, 'when'. I'll do it right now."

"Thank you."

"Just try to stay awake."

"I am."

Sefa got up and got Merlin a cup of cold water. She gave it to him and he drank a bit. He put the cup on the night table and rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go see who it is." Sefa sighed. She went to the door and opened it. "Sire, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"In bed. He's exhausted. He won't be able to serve you today."

"What's he doing?"

"Resting but he can barely stay awake"

"Can I see him?"

"No. He'll be better tomorrow, now leave. I want to get some rest."

"Fine."

Sefa closed the door and went back to their room. Merlin was asleep again. She smiled and laid down next to him and went to sleep. Merlin recovered from his concussion and Sefa stopped vomiting. It started becoming obvious that she was pregnant.

TBC


	5. The Disir pt1

_**Selfless Love pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

After work, Merlin went home. Sefa was making dinner. Merlin snuck up behind her and kissed her.

"How are you doing?" Merlin whispered.

"I'm fine, Merlin." Sefa answered.

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

"Ok."

Merlin went to bed and laid down. Several minutes later, Sefa came in and sat down on the bed.

"Rough day?" Sefa asked. Merlin sighed and sat up.

"I told you about what that druid seer showed me. Everyone is trusting Mordred and saying how he would never hurt Arthur but I know that he will. No one believes me." Merlin explained.

"I do."

"You always do. You do know me best."

"You told me that the last time you had seen Mordred, he told you that he would never forget and never forgive. To me, that's reason to be cautious."

"I know but they don't believe me. Gaius keeps telling me that he's a good boy and a likable person. He's right but something is going to happen and he isn't going to be likable."

"I know. Let's go eat."

"Ok."

They ate dinner. When Merlin got news the next day that they needed to find the sorcerer, he went to see Sefa. He went in and saw her resting. He kissed her lips and Sefa woke up.

"I have to go on a patrol. There's a sorcerer and he killed a knight. I don't really know when I'll be back. Mordred's coming with us." Merlin sighed.

"Be safe." Sefa replied.

"I will."

They kissed and Merlin put his hand on Sefa's womb.

"I'll be happy when we get to see this little joy." Merlin whispered.

"Me too." Sefa answered. Merlin packed a few things and left. When they got back, Merlin was about to go see Sefa.

"Merlin, you need to clean the stables." Arthur said.

"No, I need to go see my wife. She is pregnant and I'm suppose to make sure that she's alright." Merlin sighed.

"Gaius can do that."

"I married Sefa. I vowed to care for her and protect her and she is having a difficult pregnancy."

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin ran to his chambers. He went in and saw a note on the table. He put his bag down and went to Gaius' chamber. He went in and saw Gaius and Sefa talking. Merlin kissed Sefa.

"Are you alright?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm fine." Sefa answered. "Gaius was telling me what I should be careful of."

"Ok. Arthur wants me to clean the stable but I told him that I wouldn't so now I'm going to hide. We need to spend some time together."

"Ok."

"I'll come by later with your medicine." Gaius said. Sefa and Merlin went home and talked. The next evening, Arthur and Merlin were talking about the kind of king Arthur was. When Merlin had talked to Kilgarrah, he went home and saw Sefa sitting by the fire. Merlin kneeled down next to her. He put his hand on her thigh.

"You should be in bed." Merlin whispered.

"I was waiting for you." Sefa answered. Merlin and Sefa kissed and Merlin carried Sefa to bed. He laid her down on the bed and got changed. That morning, they heard Arthur banging on the door. They moaned.

"If that's Arthur, I'm going to kill him."

They got up and went to the door. Merlin opened the door and saw Arthur.

"Gaius told me where the disir is. We leave within the hour." Arthur said. Merlin sighed and got ready. When he was ready, he kissed Sefa.

"I'll be back when he decides to use his brain." Merlin sighed.

"I love you." Sefa whispered.

"I love you too."

They kissed again and Merlin left. When Mordred was hit by a spear and everyone left. Merlin felt a spear hit him in the side. He pulled it out and angrily looked at the disir. He ran out of the cave. When he got out and checked on Mordred, he groaned.

"Gwaine, I need help." Merlin groaned.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Merlin moved his hand and they saw the blood. Arthur grabbed Merlin and helped him lie down. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to pass out. I need helping getting on the horse. I'll be fine."

Gwaine and Arthur helped Merlin onto his horse. They watched him carefully. When they got home, Sefa greeted them. When saw how pale, breathless, and weak Merlin looked, she went to him. They kissed and Sefa could see the layers of sweat covering his face.

"What happened?" Sefa asked.

"I was hit with a spear. I'll be fine. I just need to get my wound treated. It was poisoned and I'm having a hard time fighting it." Merlin panted.

"Le's get you to Gaius."

"he'll have to take care of Mordred first."

They went to Gaius' chamber. Gaius took care of Mordred and Merlin. Sefa sat next to Merlin and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"If it's poison then how come Merlin isn't in bed dying?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin's body is stronger and he wasn't hit near the heart. Merlin is fighting the poison. There is nothing we can do but hope that they pull through." Gaius explained. Merlin squeezed Sefa's hand and kissed Sefa's forehead. When Arthur left, Gaius looked at Merlin.

"How is Merlin able to fight?" Sefa wondered.

"His magic is more powerful. Merlin, your magic can save him."

"I will not save the life of the man destinied to kill Arthur." Merlin said. When Gaius and Merlin had finished their talk, Sefa looked at Merlin.

"Gaius, is there something you can give Merlin to help with the pain?" Sefa wondered.

"I wish I did." Gaius sighed. "We need to talk to Arthur."

Merlin and Gaius left. When Arthur and Merlin had come home from the disir and saw Mordred, Merlin was angry. He went home and saw Sefa taking her medicine. He told Sefa what had happened.

"It's all my fault, Sefa. I let Mordred live and now Arthur will have to pay the price." Merlin said.

"Merlin, you couldn't have known. You did the hardest thing in your life." Sefa answered.

"I should have."

Sefa grabbed Merlin and looked in his eyes.

"Stop it, Merlin. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Now, go lie down. I'll go get Gaius." Sefa ordered.

"Why? I'm fine." Merlin replied. Sefa looked at Merlin's shirt and Merlin looked. He realized that he was bleeding again. "Oh. I'll go lie down."

Merlin went to bed and laid down. Sefa went to get Gaius. Gaius did what he could for Merlin.

"How is he?" Sefa wondered.

"He's awake but his fever is very high and he is having a much harder time fighting the poison and his wound is infected." Gaius answered. "I don't know if he'll live."

Sefa went in and saw Merlin in bed resting. She went to him and kissed his cheek. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Sefa. Sefa squeezed his hand. Merlin looked at her hand and then looked at her again.

"How do you feel?" Sefa asked.

"Not good. I thought that I would be fine. Then when I laid down, I felt really weak. Now, I feel so weak and tired. I can't even move." Merlin panted.

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I'm so cold."

Sefa covered Merlin up and they kissed.

"You are covered in sweat." Sefa whispered.

"I know. Can I have some water?" Merlin answered.

"Sure."

Sefa helped Merlin drink some water. A few minutes later, Gaius came back in.

"Gaius, he's panting and he won't calm down." Sefa said. Gaius checked Merlin over.

"I need to go make him something. I'll be back." Gaius replied. He left the room and Sefa looked at Merlin. Merlin put his hand on Sefa's womb.

"Wish we could feel the baby kick." Merlin rasped.

"Soon." Sefa sighed. That night, Merlin was still the same. He had finally fallen asleep. Gaius was checking his wound.

"His wound is worse. I need to treat it but it's going to be very painful." Gaius said.

"Why?"

"I have to cut the infection."

TBC


	6. The Disir pt2

_**Selfless Love pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Will he survive?" Sefa asked.

"Yes, but it will be a long recovery." Gaius answered. Gaius got what he needed to treat Merlin. Merlin woke while he was gone.

"What's happening?" Merlin rasped.

"Gaius has to cut the infection. It's bad. You have to keep fighting." Sefa whispered.

"Hold my hand."

Sefa held Merlin's hand. Merlin squeezed her hand as waves of pain hit him. When Gaius came back, he gave Merlin something for the pain. Merlin groaned and looked at Sefa.

"It won't help me, Sefa. I will still be in a lot of pain." Merlin warned.

"I know." Sefa answered. Merlin nodded to Gaius and Gaius cut into Merlin's skin. Merlin cried out painfully but tried to keep still. When Gaius was done, Merlin was breathless and sweaty. "Go to sleep."

Merlin fell asleep and Sefa wiped the sweat off of his face. When she was done, she kissed his forehead.

"He will need plenty of rest but he should be fine." Gaius said. "Have the guard come get me when he wakes."

"I will." Sefa replied. Gaius left the room and Sefa watched over Merlin. Several hours later, Merlin woke up and groaned. Sefa went to the guard. "Go get Gaius. Tell him that Merlin is awake."

The guard did as he was told. Gaius came in a few minutes later. Sefa was talking to Merlin.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Really weak but a little better." Merlin panted.

"I have something for you to take."

Merlin took the medicine and held Sefa's hand.

"You should be up and about soon." Gaius said.

"Good." Sefa sighed.

"I'll leave you two to rest."

Gaius left and Sefa laid down next to Merlin. Merlin kissed Sefa's forehead.

"I'll be happy when I'm up and about." Merlin mumbled.

"Me too but I like having you with me." Sefa whispered.

"I like being with you."

They kissed passionately and went to sleep. A few days later, Merlin was able to get up and walk around a bit. He was at the table watching Sefa make breakfast when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll see who it is." Sefa said. She opened the door and saw Arthur. "Sire, what can I do for you?"

"I came to see how Merlin was doing. Will he be able to work tomorrow?" Arthur wondered.

"I'm afraid not. He's still very weak. Gaius said that he needs to be careful for a few days."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure."

Arthur went to Merlin and sat next to him.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Better. I'm really tired but hopefully I'll get better." Merlin sighed.

"Good. When will you be able to work?"

"When walking around doesn't make me pass out."

"Hopefully it's soon. George is going to kill me."

"You'll survive. You have Gwen and I have Sefa. You could always fire George."

"It wouldn't make a difference."

"Well, that's your problem."

"I'll see you. I need to go help Guinevere."

Arthur left the room. Merlin sighed and looked over at Sefa.

"Do you need help?" Merlin wondered.

"I can handle it." Sefa answered.

"I need something to do. I'm bored."

"You can cut the vegetables."

"Ok."

Merlin cut the vegetables up and put them in a bowl. When he was done, Sefa gave him his breakfast. She sat next to him and ate her breakfast. Merlin started eating his breakfast. Sefa gasped painfully and clutched her womb.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I think the baby just kicked but it's too early for it to be kicking this hard." Sefa gasped. Merlin put his hand on her womb and felt the baby use magic. He smiled and looked at Sefa.

"It's just testing out it's magic. I did the same to my mother. She said that it was the only way she knew that I was alive because I never kicked."

"It hurts."

"It will but at least we know that its alive."

Sefa smiled at Merlin. Merlin kissed her womb and the baby calmed down. Sefa and Merlin finished eating their breakfast. A few days later, Merlin went back to work but had to be careful.

TBC


	7. The Dark Tower

_**Selfless Love pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin went home after helping Gaius and saw Sefa in chair next to the fire. He went to her and kneeled next to the chair.

"Hey, what have I said about you waiting for me?" Merlin whispered.

"I couldn't sleep. The baby is making it harder for me to rest. It's magic is so strong." Sefa answered.

"I know and I know that you are scared to help Gwen because of it but it will never get easier till this baby is old enough for me to help. Until then, it will be hard but hopefully, I'll be able to tell Arthur the truth about me."

"I know. How are Percival and Leon?"

"They'll be fine by morning. We have to go after Gwen. We leave at first light."

"Merlin, if it's Morgana, you have to be careful."

"I know. I will. I promise."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't, Sefa. I'll be home in a few days and then we can spend some time together."

"Ok."

"Now, let's go to bed."

The two went to bed. Sefa woke up in the middle of the night and looked at Merlin who was sleeping. She got up and went to the window. She looked outside and felt the baby use it's magic. Several minutes later, Merlin moaned and woke up. He saw that Sefa wasn't next to him and sat up. He saw Sefa at the window. He got up and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You need to stop this or else I won't be able to work." Merlin teased.

"Why not?" Sefa asked.

"Because I'll be too tired."

"Well, it would be nice to have you home for a full day."

"I've had days off since we got married."

"I know. I miss them."

"I know you do. When you are close to having the baby, I'll take several months off."

"Why?"

"It's our first and you don't need to be caring for the baby alone."

"I guess I have no choice."

"Yep."

The two kissed as Merlin picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid down next to her and covered them up. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they woke up early. Merlin was packing what he would need.

"You might need some bandages." Sefa said. Merlin took it and put t in his bag.

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't need it." Merlin sighed.

"I hope so too."

"I should go. I'll be home soon."

"I know you will."

The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Merlin left. He got ready to leave and left with the knights. Sefa went to see Gaius. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gaius said. Sefa went in. "Sefa, you're right on time. Sit down and tell me how you feel."

Sefa sat down on the bed and Gaius checked her over.

"Not much has changed." Sefa sighed.

"Have you told Merlin that the baby has been kicking?" Gaius wondered.

"Not yet. I haven't told him about the baby barely growing either."

"You need to tell him."

"I can't. I'm afraid that it will make it harder for him. He needs to be by Arthur's side."

"Sefa, you are his wife. He needs to know. It's his baby too."

"I know."

"When he gets home, you must tell him."

"I will."

"Good. I want you to be careful. I don't want you to stress yourself out."

"I'll try."

"I'll make up something to help you."

"Thank you, Gaius."

"Go get some rest."

Sefa went home and got some rest. A few days, later, Merlin and the knights were close to the dark tower. Merlin fell down a hill and gasped as something stabbed his thigh. He looked down and saw that he was bleeding.

"I need help. I'm losing a lot of blood." Merlin exclaimed. Soon the knights were by his side. "A sword is in my thigh."

"It's gone through. We have to be careful about how we pull it out." Percival answered.

"Percival, you need to carefully and slowly lift my leg off of it. Take off my neckerchief and tie it above my wound. It needs to be elevated for several minutes."

They did as they were told. When Percival lifted his leg off of the sword, Merlin groaned. They elevated his leg and bandaged it. For several minutes, Merlin tried to control himself. When the bleeding had stopped, they got up the hill. Gwaine helped Merlin walk.

When they had found Gwen and Elyan had died, they went home. When they arrived in the Citadel, Merlin got off his horse and went to Sefa. The two kissed passionately.

"When we get home, I have something to tell you." Sefa whispered.

"I have to get my leg checked first." Merlin answered as he kissed Sefa again. When Sefa pulled away, she looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I fell down a hill and a sword stabbed me. It went through. I fear that it could get infected."

"Oh, Merlin."

"I know."

"Let's go."

"Gaius needs to check Gwen first. I'll go get unpacked and you can tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Ok."

They went home and Merlin got unpacked. He sat down on the bed and groaned.

"What did you want to tell me?" Merlin wondered.

"The baby's kicking." Sefa sighed.

"But that's good news."

"It is but the baby stopped growing. It hasn't been growing right for the past few weeks. I was so afraid to tell you."

Merlin sat up and looked at Sefa. He put his hand on Sefa's womb.

"What did Gaius say? What is the baby's chance of survival?" Merlin asked.

"Not good but better than it could be. It's magic will keep it alive. I should have told you but I was scared. We both wanted this baby so bad and now there's a chance that it might not make it." Sefa explained.

"It will, Sefa. I understand that you didn't want to tell me. Promise that you will tell me everything about the health of our baby."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, let's get my leg checked before I pass out."

The two went to Gaius and he treated Merlin's leg. That night, Merlin and Sefa were in bed resting. Merlin was waiting for Sefa to fall asleep.

"You need to sleep, Sefa." Merlin sighed.

"I will." Sefa whispered.

"If you don't sleep, I won't. I am so tired and if I don't sleep, I'll be a mess tomorrow and we don't need that or want that."

"Fine but only if you'll give me a kiss."

The two kissed passionately and went to sleep.

TBC


	8. A Lesson in Vengeance

_**Selfless Love pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin was looking out the window. Sefa went to him and kissed him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sefa asked.

"Tyr. I know he didn't do this. I tried telling Arthur but Gwen pushed it away."Merlin answered.

"Usually Arthur's the one pushing it away."

"I know. Something's wrong. I know it is."

"Do you think Morgana may have enchanted Gwen?"

"Yes."

"Then we must tell Arthur."

"But I have no proof. It will be his best friend against his wife. I would listen to someone if they accused you of treason."

"Then we must find proof and make sure that Tyr doesn't die."

"I knew there was a dangerous side to you."

"Well, I've learned from the best."

The two kissed passionately. The next morning after they found out Tyr was dead, Merlin went to see Sefa.

"I heard about Tyr." Sefa sighed.

"I think Gwen killed him. Someone would have had to know where the dungeons are in order to kill him." Merlin answered. "How are you feeling? I can hear you wincing."

"I'm fine. The baby is using it's magic a lot more than it was before."

"You should stay home. I'll tell Gwen that you are not feeling well."

"Merlin..."

"No, Sefa. You know what Gaius said. Now, please, go home and get some rest."

"Fine."

When Merlin was thrown in the dungeons, Percival went to Sefa.

"Sefa, your husband is in the dungeons." Percival said.

"What? Why?" Sefa panicked.

"The queen thinks that he poisoned Arthur."

"But he would never do that."

"I know but I can't do anything."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

Sefa went to see Merlin. When she saw him, she went to his cell. Merlin was on the cot thinking.

"Merlin." Sefa whispered. Merlin looked at her and went to her.

"Sefa, you shouldn't be here." Merlin answered.

"I wanted to see you. Percival told me."

"Gaius came up with a plan. He should be here soon."

"You were right about Gwen."

"I know. I have to get to Arthur ans save him."

"Be careful."

"I will. I want you to stay in our chambers till I come home."

"But..."

"Sefa, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Be careful. I'll see you when I get home tomorrow."

"You had better come home."

Merlin squeezed Sefa's hand and watched as she walked away. When the counsel meeting was over, Arthur went to Merlin.

"Arthur, can I go be with Sefa? She was worried about me and she's having a hard time being pregnant." Merlin explained.

"Sure. Be back before this evening." Arthur replied.

"I will."

Merlin went to see Sefa. He went in and saw Sefa in bed sleeping. He went to her and kissed her. Sefa woke up and smiled.

"I'm home." Merlin whispered.

"Good. Now, get changed and lie down with me." Sefa moaned. Merlin got ready for bed and looked at the wound on his thigh. He groaned and looked at Sefa.

"I can't sleep just yet."

"Is it infected?"

"Yep. It's infected."

"How bad?"

"It's not too bad but I should get it treated anyways. I'll be right back."

"Be quick."

The two kissed.

"I will." Merlin said. He went to see Gaius. Gaius treated his wound and Merlin went home. Sefa was almost asleep when he laid down. She rolled over and looked at him.

"What did he say?" Sefa whispered.

"To clean it twice a day. He gave me something to take for it."

"Get some rest."

The two went to sleep. A few hours later, they woke and Merlin realized what time it was.

"I need to go to work. I'll be back as soon as possible." Merlin mumbled before he kissed Sefa.

"Ok. What do you want for dinner?" Sefa wondered.

"I don't know. Something simple. I don't want you to ware yourself out."

"I won't."

Merlin went to work. He knew that he was late. He went in and saw Arthur waiting.

"I know. I'm late. I overslept." Merlin panted.

"Gaius said that your leg is infected." Arthur answered.

"It's fine. I'm fine. He gave me something to help it go away."

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"I'm fine. I can handle it."

"How's Sefa?"

"She's resting."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. Is something bothering you?"

"Maybe. I saw how you and Gwen looked at each other."

"That was nothing. It's just weird that she accused me and not another servant. We're best friends or so I thought. I'll go get your dinner."

Merlin left the room and Arthur sat down at the table and spent time thinking. Merlin finished tending to Arthur and went home. He saw that dinner was ready. He saw Sefa on the floor unconscious. He went to her and shook her.

"Sefa?" Merlin questioned. She didn't respond. He picked her up and laid her down. He made sure that she was alright. Then he found Gaius. Gaius did what he could for her.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest." Gaius answered.

"Why did she collapse?"

"Who knows. She has been having dizziness and she is pale."

"Is it the baby?"

"The baby is alive. It might be but as of right now both are fine. You must relax or else they could get worse. Stress isn't good for any of you."

"I know. I'll try."

"I will leave you to rest."

"Thank you."

Gaius left. Merlin sat next to Sefa and watched over her. AN hour later, Sefa woke up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Merlin whispered.

"Yes, just exhausted." Sefa rasped.

"Then let's eat and then get some sleep."

"Alright. Just relax."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are."

They ate dinner and went to sleep. Merlin couldn't sleep. He watched over Sefa as she slept. He hoped that she would be alright.

TBC


	9. The Hollow Queen

_**Selfless Love pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I won't be able to post for the next two weeks because my family will be at camp.**

Merlin woke up and saw Sefa making breakfast. He got up and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I'll be back tonight. You don't have to make a big breakfast." Merlin whispered.

"I know but I have a bad feeling about this." Sefa answered.

"You've been around me too long."

"Merlin, I'm serious."

"I know. I'll be careful."

They ate breakfast and Merlin got packed, said good-bye to Sefa and left.

* * *

When Merlin woke, it was still day. He tried to move his left arm but couldn't. He used his other arm and looked at his leg and then gagged. He groaned and tried to rest. He was very cold and weak. He tried to stay awake but couldn't. He passed out. He woke a few hours later and tried to use his magic to help him heal but it made him worse. He ended up being a lot weaker. He couldn't stay awake. He passed out and hit his head on the rock.

* * *

It was late and Sefa was worried. She was in her chambers pacing. Then someone knocked on the door. Sefa opened the door and saw the boy Merlin was helping.

"Where's my husband? Where's Merlin?" Sefa asked.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. Morgana paid me to lead him into a trap. She poisoned him. He's dying. I didn't know she was going to do it but I needed money." Deagal explained. Sefa grabbed her cloak and put it on. She also grabbed a blanket.

"Take me to him." Sefa ordered. Deagal took Sefa to Merlin. They grabbed a couple of horses and went to where Merlin was. Merlin woke when he heard the horses. He saw the horses and tried to get up. Sefa saw Merlin on the ground pale and almost dead. She got off of her horse and went to him.

"Merlin, I'm here." Sefa whispered.

"Sefa." Merlin gagged. Sefa put his head on her lap. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it.

"You are so cold."

Deagal handed her the blanket. Sefa covered Merlin up.

"WHat is he doing here?" Merlin hissed.

"He helped me find you. We need to get you home." Sefa replied.

"It won't help, Sefa. I won't make it."

"Yes, you will."

"We should wait till morning, it's very dark."

"I'll build a small fire and keep watch." Deagal suggested. Merlin coughed and started choking. Sefa helped him sit up enough to get the fluid in him out. Deagal came back several minutes later with wood and Merlin's bookbag. He gave it to Sefa. Then he built a fire. Sefa put the bookbag under Merlin's head.

"Sleep with me. It will keep us warm." Merlin gasped. Sefa took off her cloak and blanket and covered them up when she had laid down. She put her head on Merlin's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Deagal got the fire started and they all got warmer. Merlin and Sefa fell asleep. When it was morning, Merlin was a lot worse. Deagal took a cloth and was tending to his fever while Sefa and Merlin slept. Sefa woke and saw Deagal tending to Merlin.

"He got worse. I didn't want to wake you." Deagal said.

"Thank you." Sefa answered. She put her hand on Merlin's forehead. She shook Merlin who woke up slightly but went back to sleep. Sefa kissed him and he woke. "What do we need to give so that we can get you back to Camelot so Gaius can treat you?"

"Rue and yarrow. Ground into a tincture." Merlin groaned.

"I'll do it. I know what plants he talking about." Deagal said. Deagal left. Merlin coughed and Sefa grabbed the waterskin and gave Merlin a sip of it. Merlin pushed it away when he was done.

"How do you feel?" Sefa wondered. Merlin shook his head and closed his eyes. "Weak?" Merlin nodded. "Cold?" Merlin nodded. "Hot?" Merlin shook his head. "How are you feeling both at once?"

"Head… hot. Rest… cold." Merlin rasped.

"Do you want me to fix that?"

"Yes."

Sefa kissed Merlin who tried to kiss back but when he did, it made him very weak. Sefa pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Try to rest. You'll need it." Sefa whispered. She felt Merlin nod. When Deagal finally came back, he gave Merlin the tincture. Merlin drank it and grabbed Deagal's arm and put it on his heart. Then he had a seizure. Sefa gasped and tried to help but couldn't. When it was over, Merlin passed out. Sefa covered him up and tended to his fever which remained but wasn't as bad. It was night when Merlin woke. Deagal was keeping watch while Sefa was sleeping on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin woke up and sat up. Sefa moaned and woke up. She saw Merlin sitting up and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Sefa wondered.

"A little better." Merlin sighed. He checked his leg and saw that it was bleeding. He put a hand on his head and could feel the cut. He tried to move his left arm but couldn't. "Can you get the bandages and wrap where my arm is broken and then make a sling?"

"Sure."

Sefa did as she was told. When they were done, Deagal looked at the two.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Morgana was going to do this." Deagal said. Merlin nodded.

"What is she planning?" Merlin questioned.

"I've only met her and the queen once but I think they mean to kill the king."

"Great."

Merlin handed Sefa her cloak and put the blanket in the bookbag. They got up and walked.

"Merlin, be careful. We can take the horses." Sefa answered.

"There are bandits nearby." Deagal replied.

"We can't risk it. I would want you to be on a horse but it's not safe." Merlin sighed. They walked.

* * *

When they got to Camelot, Merlin stopped and looked at Sefa.

"I want you to go home and lock the door." Merlin ordered. Merlin kissed her. "I love you."

Sefa nodded and did as Merlin said. After Deagal had died, Leon and the knights arrived. Leon went to Merlin.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Leon asked.

"Take Deagal's body to Gaius' chamber and help me get to Sefa." Merlin answered. They did as they were told. That night after Merlin had helped Arthur, he went to his chambers and saw Sefa on the bed sleeping. He went to her and kissed her cheek. She woke up and smiled. "Gaius took care of my wounds and the blind prat is asleep. Can you help me get changed?"

"Sure." Sefa replied.

TBC


	10. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

 **Hope you are having a good day. I am not abandoning my stories but I will be on hiatus. I have a summer job and will be unable to post. I will be able to starting September.**


	11. With All My Heart

_**Selfless Love pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next day, Merlin woke up feeling very weak. He felt Sefa move around a bit and he rubbed her back.

"Go back to sleep, my love." Merlin moaned. Sefa groaned and laid back down.

"Shouldn't you being getting ready for work?" Sefa wondered.

"I will. I just want to get some rest."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Sefa and kissed her. Sefa moaned and faced Merlin.

"You feel warmer than usual." Sefa whispered.

"I'm fine." Merlin replied. "Tonight, Gwen is going to meet Morgana. I'm going to take Arthur."

"Will it work?"

"Yes."

"Then you should get up and get ready."

"I will."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"You can sleep for a few more minutes and then you should go to work."

"I'll wait till Arthur bangs on the door."

"He'd better not bang on the door."

Merlin laughed slightly and kissed Sefa. He put his hands on her womb and felt the baby kick. When the baby kicked, Sefa groaned painfully.

"Did it kick hard?" Merlin asked.

"No. It kick something it shouldn't." Sefa whimpered.

"Maybe you should stay in bed. I'll go get Gaius."

"No. I'll be fine. I'll just rest. The baby moved last night while Gaius was treating you. Maybe it will move again."

"I hope so. I'm worried about you, Sefa. You've had so many complications with this pregnancy."

Sefa grabbed Merlin's hand.

"I'll be fine. Gaius said that it's normal for someone my age to have these complications. After this, my body will be able to handle the next one." Sefa explained.

"I know." Merlin sighed. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Now, go to work."

Merlin got up and got dressed. When he was changing his pants, he looked at the wound.

"I have to go see Gaius for this wound." Merlin sighed.

"Is it bad?" Sefa asked.

"No, but I don't want it to get infected. He also needs to check my arm."

"You need to stop hurting yourself."

"I'm lucky that I don't need a sling for my arm."

"Yes, you are. Now, get dressed and go to work."

Merlin got dressed and kissed Sefa.

"I'll come back in an hour with breakfast for you. You should eat." Merlin whispered.

"I can do it myself." Sefa answered.

"No. You need to stay in bed till the baby calms down. I'll get you some water."

"Thank you."

Merlin got Sefa a cup of water and was about to give it to her but someone knocked on the door. Merlin sighed and opened the door. He sighed when he saw Arthur.

"I know. I'm late but Sefa's not feeling well and I'm still weak from the poison." Merlin explained. He went to the bedroom and gave Sefa the cup. Sefa took a sip and put it on the night table. She smiled at Merlin and laid down. Merlin kissed her and then her womb. Then he left the room. "I'm going to check on her every so often. The baby moved last night and is kicking something that it shouldn't and now she's in a lot of pain."

"You said last night that you wanted to talk to me." Arthur answered.

"I'd have to show you and I can't till tonight. If I told you, you wouldn't like it. You'd want proof."

"Merlin, what is it?"

"It's about Gwen."

"Is something wrong?"

"Since we returned from the Dark Tower, she's been acting very strange. I know that she lost her brother but that's not all of it. Morgana did something to her. Everything points to someone betraying Camelot."

"Are you suggesting that Morgana is controlling Guinevere?"

"Yes. She must have done something to Gwen. I know it's hard to comprehend but Deagal meet with Gwen and Morgana. Gwen would never accuse me of poisoning you. She would never have been this rude towards me. She was always kind to everyone. She going to meet with Morgana tonight. When she leaves, we'll follow her."

"Merlin, the baby is kicking again." Sefa yelled. Merlin ran to her side. He sat on the bed and put his hand on her womb. He rubbed her womb. Sefa hissed painfully.

"Arthur, I need you to go get Gaius." Merlin replied. Arthur went to find Gaius. Merlin closed his eyes and uttered a spell. The baby started to calm down. Sefa panted in relief. Merlin kissed her forehead and held her head in his hands. Sefa grabbed his arms and put her forehead against his forehead. She squeezed where he had broken his arm. He groaned and Sefa moved her hand.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Merlin, I found him. He's coming right now." Arthur said.

"Thank you." Merlin answered. A few minutes later, Gaius came and checked Sefa over.

"Merlin is right, Sefa. You need to rest. I have something that can help calm the baby but I don't want you to take it unless you are in agony." Gaius sighed. "I will check on you every morning. You will not get out of this bed until the baby moves. In a few days, I may allow you to walk around with Merlin's help."

"Thank you, Gaius." Sefa replied.

"Merlin, you should stay with her. I can have a servant come over tonight while you show me the proof." Arthur answered. Merlin nodded and squeezed Sefa's hand. Merlin took care of Sefa for the rest of the day. That night, a servant came to watch over Sefa. Merlin kissed Sefa's lips.

"I'll be back." Merlin whispered. Merlin found Arthur and they followed Gwen. They watched and heard the two talk. They whispered quietly. Over the next two days, they found out what Morgana had done and made a plan to bring the real Gwen back. Before Merlin left, he made sure that Sefa would be alright. Merlin, Arthur, and an unconscious Gwen journeyed to the cauldron. When Mordred caught up to them. He saw that they had fallen. He called down to Arthur and tied the rope to a big rock and climbed down to help.

"I need help getting the rock off of your arm." Mordred said.

"And Merlin is still unconscious." Arthur mumbled.

"I'll try to wake him."

Mordred went to Merlin and shook him.

"Merlin, wake up." Mordred calmly ordered. Merlin groaned but didn't really wake. "Gaius said that he had hit his head falling off a cliff in the valley of the fallen kings. It will be hard to wake him."

"Then we'll have to make due with what we have." Arthur sighed. Mordred and Arthur tried to move the rocks off of Arthur's arm. They finally succeeded. When Arthur was free, he went to Merlin. He shook Merlin till he woke. Merlin woke and looked up at Arthur.

"What happened?" Merlin wondered.

"We fell down the cliff. Mordred found us but you wouldn't wake." Arthur explained. Merlin sat up and groaned weakly. Arthur saw a small pool of blood where Merlin's head was. "Merlin, we should get you up and then you need to rest."

"Why? I feel fine."

"You lost some blood from your head."

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

Merlin saw the blood and put a hand on the wound. He pulled it away and saw blood.

"Arthur, we should hurry. I'm starting to feel tired." Merlin mumbled. They got Merlin and Gwen to safety. That night, they were sitting around the fire talking and resting. Merlin's head had stopped bleeding and he was watching the fire. When everyone was resting, Merlin stayed awake. He couldn't sleep. He sighed and rolled over.

"Merlin, are you asleep?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin sighed.

"Are you worried about Sefa?"

"Yes. I knew that this pregnancy was going to be difficult for her but I didn't realize that it would be this bad. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't lose her."

Merlin sighed and tried to sleep. The next morning, they continued their journey. When they had brought the real Gwen back, they journeyed home. When they arrived in Camelot, Merlin went to see Sefa. He found her in bed sleeping. He kissed her cheek but Sefa didn't move.

"She was in a lot of pain. I had to give her something to help her sleep." Gaius said as he came in.

"Will she be alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes but she will need to be very careful."

"And? There's something you're not telling me."

"When she gives birth, there's a chance that both could die. The baby is in the wrong position and it may cause her to go into labor."

"Let's hope for the best."

"Yes. I will leave you to be with her."

"You have to check my head. I fell off of a cliff."

"Let me see."

Gaius looked at Merlin's head wound. WHen he was done, he sighed and went to his medicine bag.

"You'll be fine. I'll make you a tonic for the pain and headache." Gaius said.

"Thank you." Merlin replied. Gaius left the room. Merlin laid down next to Sefa and watched her sleep. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled when he felt her squeeze back. He sighed and tried to rest. It was late when Sefa woke. She saw Merlin sleeping and smiled. She rubbed his cheek and watched him moaned sleepily. He woke up and looked at her.

"When did you get back?" Sefa wondered.

"A few hours ago. The real Gwen is back. Everything is back to normal."

"Good."

Merlin nodded and put a hand on Sefa's womb.

"I'll be fine, Merlin. SO will the baby. It will work out in the end, Merlin." Sefa whispered. Merlin nodded and smiled tearfully.

"I just don't want to lose you or this baby. I love you." Merlin rasped.

"I know, Merlin, but everything will be fine. You've taught me to never give up hope. Please don't give up hope."

"I won't. You're right."

A few days later, the baby moved and it was safe for Sefa to get up and walk around. Merlin watched her carefully and made sure that she was alright.

TBC

 **I know this could have been better but I got writer's block several times so I just tried to do what I could.**


	12. The Kindness of Strangers

_**Selfless Love pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin was up early one morning and noticed that Sefa was sleeping peacefully for once since becoming pregnant. He smiled and got dressed. He kissed Sefa's lips and then went to serve Arthur.

When Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin returned to Camelot, Merlin went to find Sefa. He saw her helping some of the survivors.

"Sefa, are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" Sefa answered.

"Because both of us actually got a good night's sleep. That hasn't happened in awhile."

"I know. The baby has been calm all morning. Gaius said that the baby is fine."

"Good."

"Now go back to Arthur. He needs you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Merlin left to find Arthur.

When Merlin returned to Camelot, Sefa was waiting for him. She went to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Sefa whispered.

"Finna gave me this box, I need Gaius to read it for me." Merlin sighed.

"Why are you pale?"

"I was wounded but Kilgarrah healed me."

"Let's go see Gaius."

The two went to see Gaius.

After the knights and Arthur left, Merlin groaned.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Sefa panicked.

"I..." Merlin tried to answer but collapsed. Gaius and Sefa ran to Merlin's side. Sefa tried to wake Merlin while Gaius tried to find the wound. When Gaius found the wound, he did what he could to stop the bleeding.

"He's bleeding heavily. His wound is very deep. You need to put pressure on the wound while I get help. Neither of us will be able to lift him unto the table." Gaius said. Sefa nodded and did as she was told. Gaius went to find someone who could help. He went to Arthur's chamber and found Arthur at his desk. "Sire, I need your help. It's very urgent."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin is wounded and is bleeding heavily I need you to lift him unto the table so I can tend to him."

The two went to Gaius' chambers. When they got there, Arthur picked Merlin up and put him on the table. Gaius went to work getting what he needed. Sefa continued to put pressure on Merlin's wound.

"Sefa, got sit down on my bed. Arthur, go get Gwen, I'll need your help." Gaius calmly ordered. The two did as they were told. Arthur and Gwen came in a few minutes later.

"Gaius, what do you want me to do?" Gwen questioned.

"I need you to help Sefa keep her mind off of Merlin. She's in no shape to be stressed or worried."

"Yes, sir."

Gwen took Sefa to Merlin's old room to help her get some rest.

"Arthur, I need you to help me stop the bleeding. He's lost more than he should." Gaius said. Arthur helped Gaius stop the bleeding. When the bleeding stopped, they cleaned and treated the wound.

"Will he live?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. He's very strong."

When they had done all they could do for Merlin, they moved him to the bed. Arthur went to get the girls. Sefa came out with Gwen helping her walk.

"She didn't sleep or rest. She just kept sobbing, Gaius." Gwen explained.

"Let her lay down next to Merlin. There's enough room." Gaius answered. Sefa laid down next to Merlin and listened to his heart beat.

"Will he be alright?" Sefa wondered.

"Yes, but he may not wake for a while. His body is very weak from fighting the infection that was starting to fight."

"But if it was just started why is he so weak?"

"He's been bleeding off and on for the past two days. We don't know how this happened or how long he was on the run with this kind of injury."

"When can he go to his chambers?"

"When he wakes and is showing signs of healing."

A few days passed and Merlin was still sleeping. Sefa stayed by his side the whole time hoping that he would wake. That night, Sefa was almost asleep when she felt Merlin wrap his arm around her. She looked up at him and saw that he was awake. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Gaius came over and checked Merlin over.

"You'll be able to go home in the morning. Both of you should rest." Gaius said. Merlin and Sefa did as they were told. The next day, Merlin was moved back into his chambers. Sefa watched over him and made sure that he was resting. Merlin was watching her clean up the room.

"You should be resting." Merlin sighed.

"I know but I can't." Sefa replied.

"Why?"

"I went into false labor yesterday when you were still asleep."

"Sefa, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want worry you."

You promised that you would tell me as soon as possible."

"I know."

"Please tell me if it happens again."

"I will. Just don't get wounded or ill."

"I won't."

Sefa went to Merlin and sat down on the bed.

"I love you, Merlin and I need you. I know Arthur does to but he has the knights. You're all I have to protect me and this baby. My family is dead and I fear that you will be too." Sefa tearfully explained.

"I know that I could've been a better husband and a future father. I guess, it's time for me to change. I'll tell Arthur that I won't be able to serve as much as I was because you need me right now." Merlin replied.

"No, you can still serve him, just don't be stupid enough to get involved when it comes to Morgana."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"I guess it was pretty stupid of me to follow Deagal and Finna."

"It was."

"One day, it will get easier."

"I hope so."

Merlin and Sefa kissed.

TBC


	13. The Drawing of the Dark

_**Selfless Love pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I have started a Christmas prompt story. You can send in your Christmas prompts. I will write one each day starting Thanksgiving Day. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, send in your prompts.**

One night, Merlin and Sefa were sleeping when Sefa started having contractions. She grabbed Merlin's arm and shook him.

"Merlin, you need to wake up." Sefa loudly ordered. Merlin moaned and looked at Sefa.

"What?" Merlin moaned.

"I think I'm going into labor."

Merlin checked Sefa over and rolled over.

"It's just false labor again." Merlin mumbled.

"You're not sleeping until this is over." Sefa said as she squeezed Merlin's arm. Merlin sighed and sat up. He pulled Sefa close and held Sefa's hand. After a few hours, Sefa had fallen asleep. Merlin fell asleep a few minutes later. That morning, Merlin went on a hunt with Arthur and the knights. When they got home, Merlin went to check on Sefa. He went i and saw her in the chair panting and trying to rest. He went to her and squeezed her hands.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. The baby kicked really hard and left me breathless."

"Just a few more months."

"I know. I just really want to meet this little one."

"I do too. I have a feeling she will look just like you."

"She?"

"I just have a feeling that it's a girl."

"One of your funny feelings again?"

"Yes."

Merlin coughed a few times.

"Did you catch a cold?" Sefa wondered.

"Maybe. It's not my fault." Merlin sighed.

"I know but you have to see Gaius. I can't be getting ill."

"I'll be right back."

Merlin went to see Gaius.

"Here, take this at every meal and don't do anything that will weaken your body." Gaius said.

"Thank you." Merlin answered.

"How is Sefa?"

"She had another false labor last night. When I walked in a while ago, she was panting."

"She will be fine, Merlin."

"I know but what if she has the baby early?"

"She won't, Merlin."

"I should get home."

Merlin went home. The night before Kara's death, Merlin stood by the window looking down at the citadel. Sefa went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're thinking about Mordred." Sefa sighed.

"Yeah." Merlin replied.

"Everything will be fine, Merlin. Kara made her choice. Hopefully Mordred will see that."

"I hope so too."

"You should get some sleep. You have been fighting this cold."

"I'm fine."

"Gaius said that you should rest when you can."

"I know. I'll be there in a minute."

"Then I'll stay here with you."

"You win."

The two went to bed. The next day, after Kara's execution, Merlin was by himself thinking. Sefa saw him and went to him.

"Did you feel it?" Sefa wondered.

"I could hear Mordred scream as Kara was executed." Merlin murmured.

"I think the baby did too."

Merlin put his hand on Sefa's womb and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, little one." Merlin whispered as he kissed Sefa's womb. "It won't happen again."

"I can't wait for the day when we finally get to meet this little one." Sefa sighed.

"Me too."

"Everything will work out for the best."

Merlin squeezed Sefa's hand and sighed.

"I hope so." Merlin sighed.

"Come on, Gwen and I are going for a walk and you need to be with Arthur." Sefa replied. The two went to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. Gwen and Sefa took a walk to the lower town.

"You look troubled, Sefa." Gwen said.

"I am." Sefa answered.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, everything that has happened since the knights were captured by Morgana has pointed to Mordred killing Arthur. Now, Mordred and Arthur are enemies and Merlin fears that the prophesy will come true."

"Has he told Arthur?"

"He's tried to but Arthur won't listen."

"If he won't listen to Merlin then he won't listen to me but I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine." Sefa lied.

"If you were fine, Merlin wouldn't be jumping every time you move." Gwen answered.

"I'm close to having the baby, Gwen."

"But the baby isn't due for a while."

"I know but I've had several false labors. I'm worried about the baby."

"Merlin is the best person to talk to. Since he's been in Camelot, he's helped many women give birth. Some of the almost died but didn't. In Ealdor, his mother was the physician. He learned a lot at a young age."

"His mother will be coming in a couple of weeks to visit till the baby is born."

"Good."

When they got back to Arthur's chamber, Merlin and Arthur were talking. Sefa gasped painfully and Merlin was by her side in seconds.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine. Just help me sit down." Sefa panted. Merlin helped her sit down.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not really."

"I'll go get her something from the palace kitchen." Gwen suggested.

"Thank you, Gwen." Merlin answered. Gwen left the room. Merlin rubbed Sefa's womb. Sefa squeezed Merlin's hand tightly. "Do I need to get Gaius?"

"No. I'm not in labor." Sefa panted.

"Alright but tell me if it gets worse."

Merlin kissed Sefa's womb and looked up at Sefa. Gwen came in a couple of minutes later with something for Sefa to eat.

"The pain's gone." Sefa rasped.

"Good. Now, eat and then I'll take you to bed." Merlin ordered. Sefa nodded and ate what she could. When she was done, Merlin helped her back to their chamber. When they got to their chambers, Sefa went to bed. Merlin sat next to her and helped her get comfortable. "How do you feel?"

"Drained."

"One day, this will stop."

"I know. Gwen's right you do jump whenever I move."

"I do not."

Sefa gasped in pain. Merlin jumped to help her.

"Are you alright? DO I need to get Gaius?" Merlin questioned. Sefa started laughing.

"You just proved he point." Sefa laughed.

"That was not funny."

Merlin and Sefa kissed. When they pulled away, Merlin rubbed Sefa's womb.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes." Sefa mumbled.

"Do you want me to keep my hand where it is?"

"Yes."

Merlin laid down next to Sefa and rubbed her womb. Several hours later, Merlin woke up and saw that it was dark. He got up and made dinner. When he went back to the bedroom, he saw that Sefa was awake.

"What time is it?" Sefa asked.

"Time for dinner." Merlin answered. "Do you want some soup?"

"I can't even think about eating."

"Nausea?"

"Yep."

"DO want your medicine?"

"I guess."

Merlin got Sefa's medicine and gave it to her. They ate dinner and went back to sleep.

TBC


	14. The Diamond of the Day pt1

_**Selfless Love pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Sorry about the hiatus.**

Merlin felt Sefa move next to him and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, you're late for work. You should get ready." Sefa panted. Merlin pulled Sefa close and kissed her forehead.

"I don't have work today. Now go back to sleep."

"When will your mother be here?"

"Not till later. Now stop worrying and go back to sleep."

"But I have to clean the chambers and do the laundry and..."

"Sefa, go back to sleep."

Sefa sighed and kissed Merlin.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" Sefa wondered.

"A few days ago. I know, I know, I stink. I'll go take a bath." Merlin answered. Sefa smiled as Merlin got up and went to take a bath. Half an hour later, Merlin came in trying to find something.

"Your clothes are in the closet."

"Thanks."

Merlin grabbed his clothes and got dressed. When he was dressed, he went over to Sefa and kissed her.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, please. I'll be out in a minute." Sefa answered.

"You will stay in bed until I say."

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

They kissed. Merlinwent to make breakfast. He was almost finished when someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door.

"Mother, we thought you wouldn't be here till later today." Merlin greeted as he hugged Hunith.

"I started half a day earlier. Where is Sefa?" Hunith asked.

"In bed resting. I told her not to get up till I say. I was making breakfast if you want some."

"That would be nice."

Merlin went to finish breakfast while Hunith went to see Sefa. She saw Sefa sleeping.

"Has she been sleeping better?" Hunith asked.

"A little. Is she asleep?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes."

"Good. Breakfast is ready."

Hunith and Merlin ate their breakfast and talked. After breakfast, Hunith got settled in the guest room. Merlin woke Sefa and helped her eat her breakfast.

"Can I get up?" Sefa asked.

"Why?" Merlin wondered.

"Because I really have to pee."

"Then get up. I just didn't want you cleaning or anything."

Sefa got up. When she was done, she got dressed. She went to the other room where Merlin was cleaning up and talking to Hunith.

"When did you get here?" Sefa asked.

"Early this morning. You were sleeping and Merlin was making breakfast." Hunith answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

Sefa went to Merlin and poked him.

"Ow." Merlin groaned.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it is Merlin's." Sefa sighed.

"Yeah. Some of it is yours but you have an excuse."

"My house was much worse when Merlin was living there. I don't know how Arthur survives with him." Hunith teased.

"I'm better than he is. I leave the room for one night and come back and everything is on the floor. Sefa knows what I mean." Merlin explained.

"Yes, Arthur is bad but Gwen makes him clean up." Sefa answered.

"Do I need to go get your medicine?"

"Yes. I need to go take it."

"I'll be right back."

Merlin kissed Sefa, put his jacket on and left. Sefa went to take her medicine.

"How have you been feeling?" Hunith asked.

"Fine." Sefa answered.

"Now, be honest. How have you been feeling? Scared, happy, worried. All of those. None of them."

"All of them and more. Restrained. Like I have no freedom or I'm trapped but I don't know why."

"That is normal. Because you are having problems, you have to be very careful but you don't like that. You want to do what you want. You want to be free."

"Yes. Before I became pregnant, Merlin and I would go outside a lot and just be together. I miss running through the trees or riding on a horse. I miss swimming in the lake and climbing trees."

"Soon you'll be able to do that."

"Hunith, I'm afraid that I'm going to have the baby much sooner than I should."

"Does Merlin know that you have these fears?"

"Sort of. I've had several false labors already. I fear that one of these days it won't be false and that Merlin won't be here to help me."

"He will be here when you have this baby. Even if he has to use magic. He will be here for you, Sefa. He loves you."

"Merlin doesn't know this but the real reason I'm on this medicine is because the baby is kicking something and is causing me to bleed. Gaius said that the baby is above it so if something really bad were to happen, it wouldn't harm the baby."

"How much blood?"

"Just a few drops. It's not really internal. It's not a vital organ but if I have more than a few drops, I have to tell him."

"You should tell Merlin. If he is to help you give birth, he has to know everything you are feeling. Every move that the baby makes."

"I don't want him to worry."

"He loves you and the baby. He's already worried."

"I'm back." Merlin said as he walked in. He put the medicine on the table and kissed Sefa's cheek.

"Merlin, do you know why I'm on the medicine?" Sefa asked.

"Because you've been bleeding. The baby has been kicking something it shouldn't kick and it's causing you to lose some blood. Gaius told me when I found out what he was giving you."

"I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry."

"I know but now you know why I've been asking you to rest."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just make sure that you tell me when it happens."

"Like right now."

"Yes, why are you bleeding?"

Sefa nodded as waves of pain coursed through her body.

"Let's get you to bed." Merlin said.

"No, just help me sit down." Sefa whimpered.

"Ok."

Merlin helped Sefa sit down by the fire. He checked her over.

"It was just a few drops. How much pain are you in?" Merlin asked.

"A lot." Sefa panted.

"What was the medicine suppose to do?" Hunith questioned.

"Help her heal, take away some of the pain and discomfort, and stop the injury from bleeding even more. Gaius just made a stronger dose. It's safe for the baby. Gaius made sure of that." Merlin explained. Sefa started to gasp breathlessly. "Is it gone?" Sefa nodded. Merlin took a wet cloth, wiped the sweat off of Sefa's face and kissed her. He held her face in his hands. "Tell me when it starts back up again."

"I will." Sefa gasped.

"Now, let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine. Besides, I think that if I move the pain will come back."

"Ok. Do you want me to get you a blanket or something?"

"Just some water."

Merlin grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He handed it to Sefa who took a sip. Then she gave it to Merlin who put it on the floor.

"Do you feel better?" Merlin asked as he started rubbing Sefa's legs.

"Yes." Sefa moaned. Merlin watched as Sefa fell asleep. When she was asleep, he picked her up and laid her on their bed. He wiped the sweat from her forehead and kissed her lips. Then he went to clean up the other room. Several nights later, Merlin came home drunk. He stumbled to bed and passed out. Sefa came in and sighed. She took Merlin's shoes off and went to get a couple of buckets and a cloth. When she left Merlin heard something and sat up. Then a creature attacked him. He fell off the bed and landed on his shoulder. He pushed the creature away. Before it could attack him again, Sefa killed it. Hunith was right behind her. Sefa went to Merlin. "Let's get you to bed."

Merlin nodded and laid down on the bed.

"Go to sleep, my love." Sefa whispered. Merlin nodded and went to sleep. "It drained him of his energy. I wonder what it is."

"I don't know but I dread to think who sent it." Hunith answered.

"Morgana?"

"Yes."

"Mordred may have told her about his magic."

"I'll take it to Gaius."

Hunith left with the creature. A few minutes later, Merlin rolled onto his side and puked into the empty bucket. Sefa came in and put the cup of water down.

"Do you feel any better?" Sefa wondered.

"NO. I think I landed on my shoulder when the thing attacked me." Merlin moaned.

"I'll go get you some salve."

Sefa left the room. Merlin felt thirsty. He used his magic to get the cup of water but it didn't work. He tried a few more times. Sefa came in and saw him. She went to him and grabbed his hand and shushed him.

"I've lost my magic." Merlin rasped.

"I know." Sefa answered. Sefa held Merlin as he cried. Several minutes later, Hunith and Gaius came in. Merlin had fallen asleep and Sefa was tending to him. She faced them and sighed. "It drained him of his magic and strength."

"Because of how powerful he is, we should be careful. He could become very ill. I'll make up some draft just in case. Did he injury himself?" Gaius explained.

"Yes. He landed on his shoulder. It was bothering him. I put some salve on it before he went to sleep. He wouldn't stop crying. He was so afraid."

Gaius left. Hunith went over to Merlin and kissed his forehead. She went to bed. Sefa laid down next to Merlin and went to sleep. The next morning, she woke to Merlin trying to use his magic. She pulled Merlin close to her, grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest, and shushed Merlin.

"Stop it, Merlin. You'll make yourself worse." Sefa whispered. Merlin stopped trying and began to cry. Sefa cupped his face with her hands and shushed him. Merlin pulled her close and cried. When he calmed down, Sefa sat up and looked at Merlin. "You have to work. Do you have the strength?" Merlin nodded. He got up and went to work. When he saw the injured knights, he saw Sefa working. He went to her.

"You should be resting." Merlin said.

"I will. I just need to finish helping." Sefa replied.

"No, I want you in bed. Right now."

"What's wrong? You're pale."

"Nothing. Just scared."

"I am too. I know this isn't the time to talk about this. It's not really that important."

"What is it?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to have this baby any day. I have more than two months to go and I can't help but feel like I only have days or hours to go before I have this baby. I'm scared that i'll have this baby and you won't be there with me."

"You're wrong, Sefa. This is so much more important than my magic. I love you. I have to do this but I will be here when you have this baby, I promise. Does part of this have to do with the false labors?"

"Yeah."

"I've been worried about you having the baby soon too. I just kept telling myself that it would all work out for the best but now, I'm worried that you will."

The two kissed.

"Now, go to bed." Merlin whispered. Sefa went to bed. When Merlin was ready to go to the Crystal cave, he went to Sefa who was at the window. "You know I have to do this."

"I know, I'm just afraid. Something feels off." Sefa answered.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. If you start feeling the slightest pain, tell someone. Ok?"

"I will."

Merlin left.

TBC


	15. The Diamond of the Day pt2

_**Selfless Love pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. The beginning of this chapter begins when Merlin is tending to Arthur's fever.**

Merlin was helping Arthur get on the horse.

"Have you and Freya decided what you are going to name your child?" Arthur asked.

"No. Not yet. Why?" Merlin replied.

"If it's a girl, you should name her faith. Both of you have had a lot of faith."

"OK. The only thing we do know is that we want you to be the godfather of our baby."

"I would be honored, Merlin."

"Now, we need to hurry."

* * *

Sefa woke up and gasped painfully. Hunith rushed in and was by Sefa's side.

"Are you alright, Sefa?" Hunith asked.

"It's just another false labor. It will pass." Sefa panted.

"I fear for you, Sefa. You are overworking yourself."

"I just want my husband back."

"I know you do. He and Arthur will return soon."

"I hope so."

"They will. Now, get some rest."

Sefa went back to sleep.

* * *

Merlin had just sent Arthur's body across the lake. He sat in the water and sobbed. Then he heard horses. He looked behind him and saw Percival. Gwaine laid dead on the other horse.

"No, he can't be dead." Merlin cried as he went to Gwaine. Percival went to Merlin and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Morgana killed him. He fought to the end." Percival answered. Then Merlin cried out in relief.

"And he still is. There's hope."

Merlin uttered a spell and Gwaine gasped and woke up.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." Gwaine said.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. I was too late. Arthur... Arthur's dead." Merlin replied. Then he broke down into tears. He almost fell to the ground but Percival caught him and lowered him to the ground. Merlin cried in Percival's arms. Gwaine got off of his horse and hugged Merlin. The three grieved for several minutes.

"Come on, we should get home. The women need to know." Percival sighed. They rode to Camelot. Sefa was looking out the window when she saw Merlin, Percival, and Gwaine return.

"Hunith, take me to the courtyard. Merlin's home." Sefa ordered.

"Alright." Hunith answered. They were walking to the courtyard when Sefa cried out in pain. Hunith stopped and helped Sefa sit down on the stairs. "What's wrong, my child?"

"I'm in labor. I'm bleeding."

Hunith checked and saw that Sefa was right.

"Go get Merlin. I need him to help me." Sefa ordered. Hunith ran to get Merlin. Merlin entered the castle and Gwen ran into his arms.

"I tried everything I could but he died in my arms. I'm sorry." Merlin sobbed. Gwen let out her tears silently. She shushed Merlin.

"I know you did. You've done so much. I know he would be proud." Gwen replied. Merlin pulled away and hugged Gaius. Then he saw Hunith come in.

"Sefa's in labor." Hunith exclaimed. Merlin ran after Hunith and they ran to Sefa. Sefa was still on the stairs panting and groaning. Merlin went to her and checked her over.

"I'm going to take her to bed. I need towels and water. Have Gaius help you." Merlin ordered. Hunith nodded and went to do what needed to be done. Merlin took Sefa to bed. He laid her down on the bed and took his jacket off. He rolled up his sleeves and checked Sefa over. He squeezed Sefa's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Merlin, I'm scared." Sefa cried.

"I know. I am too. What should we name the baby?"

"I don't know."

"Arthur asked me if would name our daughter Faith."

"Yes. If we have a boy, we can name him Arthur."

"Ok."

Several minutes later, Hunith came in with towels and a bowl of hot water. Gaius came in with a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

"Mother, hold her hand and tend to her fever." Merlin ordered as he washed his hands. Hunith squeezed Sefa's hand and tended to Sefa's fever.

"What do you want me to do?" Gaius asked.

"I may have to cut her open and remove the baby. Can you get what I need for that?" Merlin whispered.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Gaius left the room. Merlin went to Sefa and checked her over.

"Ok, Sefa. You can push." Merlin said. Sefa screamed painfully as she tried to push. "Keep going."

"I can't. Something's in the way." Sefa cried. Merlin used magic and saw where the baby was.

"Gaius, I need you to hurry." Merlin shouted. Then he calmly said to his mother, "I need you to go help him."

"Are you going to..." Hunith asked.

"Yes. I have no choice. Both the baby and Sefa will die if I don't."

Hunith ran out of the room. Merlin went to Sefa and started to undress her.

"What are you doing?" Sefa wondered.

"I have to remove the baby. If I don't both of you could die." Merlin answered honestly. When Sefa was undressed. Merlin used the hot water to clean where he was going to cut. Hunith and Gaius came in with what Merlin needed. "Sefa, do you want to be awake for this?"

"Yes."

"Give her something for the pain."

Hunith came over and gave Sefa something for the pain. Merlin grabbed a vial and rubbed the liquid where he was going to cut Sefa.

"Hopefully, this will numb it. How do you feel, Sefa?" Merlin asked.

"The pain isn't as bad now." Sefa panted.

"Gaius, I'll need your help."

Gaius and Merlin did what needed to be done. Merlin took a blade and cut into Sefa's flesh. Gaius wiped away the blood that gushed out. Sefa cried in fear. Hunith squeezed her hand and wiped the sweat and tears away. Merlin found the baby and pulled it out. Gaius and Merlin did everything they could for the baby.

"Mother, help Gaius sew her up." Merlin ordered. Hunith nodded. Merlin cleaned the screaming baby and smiled as he wrapped her in a towel and took her to Sefa. He handed her to Sefa who cried happily. "A girl. Our little Faith."

"She's so tiny and beautiful." Sefa panted.

"She is also very healthy for her size."

"Merlin, we're done." Gaius said.

"I need to bandage her up." Merlin answered. Gaius helped him while Hunith wiped the sweat off of Sefa's face. When Merlin had done everything he could for Sefa, he sighed and went to Sefa's side. Hunith went to him and kissed Merlin's forehead and hugged him.

"You did a good job. Both of you did. I'm very proud of both of you." Hunith congratulated. "I'll leave the two of you to rest."

"Thank you, mother."

Hunith helped Gaius clean up.

"We are going to need new blankets." Sefa said.

"No problem." Merlin replied. He used his magic and the bed was cleaned of any blood.

"You're exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Lie down."

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying that. You have been through more than I have."

"I'll rest in a few hours. When you fall asleep, I want to go show off our little Faith."

"Alright. Is there anything I need to be doing as I recover?"

"Yes. Sleeping. You are to stay in bed till I see fit. When I do allow you to get up out of bed, you are to only do so when I am around. Right now, you need to focus on regaining your strength and getting the nutrients you need."

"Ok. Now, I may not be a physician but I think you might want to sit down before you faint."

Merlin sat down on the bed and groaned as he felt dizzy and weak.

"See? What did I tell you." Sefa said.

"I really need to learn how to listen." Merlin sighed.

"Yes, you do but I still love you."

"I love you too."

Faith cooed in her sleep. Merlin and Sefa smiled and kissed. When they pulled away, Merlin kissed Sefa's forehead.

"I love you." Merlin whispered. Then he kissed Faith's forehead. "I love you too, sweetie." Merlin held Faith's tiny hand and Faith wiggled slightly. Then a flame appeared in Faith's hand.

"She's like you." Sefa gasped.

"Yes, she is."

"I should probably feed her, shouldn't I?"

"If you want to. Just be very careful."

"I will. Now, lie down and rest for a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am."

Merlin laid down and tried to rest. When he woke up, Sefa had finished feeding Faith and was trying to sleep.

"Can I go show her off?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Sefa replied. Merlin got up and took Faith out. Everyone was talking.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Faith." Merlin said. Everyone went to him and looked at Faith who was asleep.

"She's so tiny." Gwen gasped.

"Sefa and I had talked about this. We want you to be the godmother."

"I would love to."

"Arthur was going to be the godfather but..."

"I know he would have loved to be here."

"I know. He asked me to name her Faith."

"Now we will be able to remember has been a very sad day but it has also been a very happy day."

"May I hold her?" Percival asked.

"Sure." Merlin replied.

"Wouldn't Percy here hurt her with his big muscles?" Gwaine teased.

"No. Percival may be a giant but he is also very gentle."

Merlin helped Percival hold Faith. Faith cooed slightly and leaned into Percival.

"She likes you." Merlin said.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Selfless Love pt.16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Sefa woke up and saw that it was morning. She moaned and looked around. She saw Merlin holding Faith.

"Have you slept?" Sefa asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Merlin lied.

"Don't lie to me. Come here."

Merlin brought Faith over. He laid down on the bed. Sefa took Faith and fed her.

"Take a nap." Sefa ordered. Merlin sighed and took a nap. When Sefa was done feeding Faith, she tried to rest. Faith slept on her lap. Merlin woke up and looked at the two.

"DO you want me to hold her?" Merlin asked.

"Can you hold me? I'm really cold."

"Sure."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Sefa who put Faith on her shoulder. The three went to sleep. Hunith saw them and smiled. A week later, Merlin was helping Sefa out of bed. Sefa groaned weakly and painfully.

"Do you want to rest?" Merlin asked.

"No, I can keep going." Sefa panted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can do this."

Merlin helped Sefa out of the room. He helped Sefa sit in the chair next to the fire.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Better." Sefa rasped.

"You're sweating and panting. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I can handle it, Merlin."

"Ok."

"Where's Faith?"

"Sleeping."

"Can I hold her?"

Merlin went over to the crib and picked Faith up. He carried her to Sefa. Sefa took her and kissed her forehead.

"She is so beautiful." Sefa whispered.

"Yes, she is." Merlin answered. Then someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door. "Gwen, is something wrong?"

"No. I need to talk to you. Both of you." Gwen replied.

"Of course. Come in."

Gwen went in. She sat down. Merlin kneeled down next to Sefa's chair.

"I've had a lot of time to think about this and I know that Arthur would approve." Gwen said.

"Of what?" Sefa wondered.

"It was you, wasn't it, Merlin? You were the old man at the battle."

Merlin sighed and looked at Sefa. Sefa nodded to Merlin.

"Yes, it was me." Merlin answered.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you did for him." Gwen thanked.

"But he still died. I couldn't save him."

"But you've protected him for so long even if he was a prat. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. He upset but the closer we got to the lake, the more he realized who I really was. He told me not to change. He asked me to name my daughter Faith."

"And you did. Which is why I think he'll approve. I'm going to lift the ban on sorcery and I'm going to need a court warlock."

"You want me?"

"Yes. If you'll do it."

"Yes. I'd be honored."

"When will both of you be able to attend court meetings?"

"In a few weeks. Sefa is still recovering. Why?"

"You will have to be a noble if you are going to be court warlock."

"We'll tell you as soon as Sefa heals."

"Good. Now, I should go see Gaius before he tries to find me. I haven't been feeling the greatest."

Gwen left.

"She's pregnant." Merlin said.

"How do you know?" Sefa asked. "Did you use magic?"

"No. My magic is connected to Arthur. The baby is Arthur's child."

"I still don't believe you."

"You will."

* * *

"What do I have?" Gwen asked.

"It's nothing too severe. It will go away in several months." Gaius answered.

"Several months? Am I pregnant?"

"Yes."

Gwen put her hand on her stomach as tears filled her eyes.

"Arthur would be so happy. We've been trying for the past few years. Now, he's gone and I'm pregnant." Gwen cried.

"You are not alone. We will all be here for you." Gaius answered.

"Thank you, Gaius."

* * *

A month later, Gwen made Merlin a lord and Sefa a lady of Camelot. She made Faith a princess.

"As of today, magic is legal. I have asked Merlin to be court warlock. Now, I know that we have all suffered at the hands of sorcery but they suffered at our hands as well. Even as we speak, Merlin and I are making peace with the druids." Gwen said. Merlin knew that most of the lords and ladies were not happy.

"May the kingdom live long under your rule." Geoffrey of Monmouth said.

"Long live the queen." Gaius stated. Several others spoke up in agreement. Merlin and Gwen smiled. That night, Some of them met in Merlin and Sefa's chambers.

"I have some news. I'm pregnant with Arthur's child." Gwen said.

"I told you, Sefa." Merlin answered.

"How did you know?"

"My magic is connected to Arthur. This baby belongs to Arthur."

Everyone congratulated Gwen. They all talked about the memories they had of Arthur.

"The first time I met Arthur, he and his friends were bullying his servant. I stood up to him and he threw me in jail." Merlin said. "He changed a lot. I really wish he was here."

Sefa squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin smiled at her slightly and squeezed her hand back.

"When I first met Arthur, Merlin was fussing at him about going on a hunting trip. Merlin was saying how it was too cold and it was going to snow. Arthur told him to stop being a girl. Merlin was right. The night they got back, Merlin was so cold. When he was awake, he would keep hitting Arthur. Arthur just kept telling him to shut up and get over it." Sefa explained. "That's when I fell in love with Merlin. He was so adorable in his sleep and I just couldn't help but love him."

"Merlin, remember the first hunting trip I went on with you and Arthur?" Leon asked.

"Yes. I still have nightmares." Merlin moaned.

"What happened?" Sefa wondered.

"It was very hot and Merlin was wearing what he normally wears. I asked him if he was hot but he said no. We stopped by a lake. Most of us were really hot so we went swimming. Merlin would not get in the lake so we all teamed up to try and get him in the lake. A couple of them would grab him while Arthur and I get his jacket, shirt, neckerchief, socks and shoes off. Well, we did. So we threw him into the lake. We didn't know that he had he had drowned when he was little and was terrified of water. SO he's in the water panicking and choking. Arthur and I go in to get him. Arthur grabs him and tells him that if he wants to get out of the water, he needs to calm down. Several minutes later, Merlin calms down enough so he can get out of the lake. He tells Arthur what happened. The next thing I know, Merlin is being thrown into the lake. Merlin starts thrashing. I move to help him but Arthur stops me. I asked him why, he said that he was teaching Merlin how to swim. Sure enough several minutes later, Merlin was swimming." Leon explained. "I'll never forget how loud he shouted and how hard he fought."

"That's why you didn't want to go swimming."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop Arthur from throwing me into the lake." Merlin mumbled. Gwaine, Percival, Hunith, Gwen, and Gaius shared their stories about Arthur. When everyone had done home, Merlin went to the room to get ready for bed. Sefa was cleaning up. Then she heard sobbing. She went to the bedroom and saw Merlin curled up in a ball on the bed sobbing. She went to him and sat on the bed. She rubbed Merlin's back and kissed his forehead. Merlin looked up at Sefa and she could see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin." Sefa whispered. Merlin sat up.

"I don't know what came over me. I just can't stop crying." Merlin cried. Sefa pulled him close. Merlin hugged her back and cried. Sefa shushed him and whispered words of comfort to him. Eventually, Merlin calmed down. He faced Sefa. Sefa noticed that he wasn't dressed.

"Are you going to put some clothes on or do you just want to sleep?"

"The second one."

Sefa kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back. When they pulled away, Merlin laid down and allowed Sefa to cover him up. She kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go fed Faith. I'll be in bed soon. Ok?" Sefa whispered.

"Ok." Merlin answered.

"I love you, Merlin."

"I love you too."

Sefa left the room and fed Faith. Hunith came out.

"Was he sobbing?" Hunith asked.

"Yeah. Since Arthur's death, he's been busy taking care of me and the baby. He hasn't had time to grieve. Now, it's caught up with him." Sefa answered.

"Is he sleeping?"

"I hope so. He needs it."

"He will need you, Sefa."

"I know."

AN hour later, Sefa went to bed. She laid down and saw that Merlin was asleep. She smiled at how young he looked. She fell asleep. A few hours later, Merlin started thrashing ad panting in his sleep. Then he started screaming. Sefa woke up and tried to shush cried out and sat up and started panting. Sefa sat up.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Sefa asked. Merlin shook his head and started crying again. Sefa pulled him close and allowed Merlin to cry in her arms. Several minutes later, Merlin calmed down. "What was it about?"

"Arthur. He was blaming me for his death. He was yelling at me and hitting me. Then I don't know. It was so real. I was afraid. I don't know why." Merlin panted.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Not really."

"I'll be right back."

Sefa got up and left the room. She got Merlin a cup of cold water. She went back in and saw him trying to calm down.

"Drink some water." Sefa whispered. Merlin took the cup and drank a few sips. He put the cup on the night table and laid down. "Get some sleep."

Merlin nodded and went back to sleep. The next morning, she woke up and saw that Merlin was still asleep. She kissed his forehead and got out of bed. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Sefa whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Merlin nodded and went back to sleep. Thenn she noticed how weak and pale he looked.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Selfless Love pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Sefa saw Hunith making breakfast.

"I was just about to make breakfast." Sefa said.

"Well, I thought that you would like to sleep in." Hunith answered.

"Thank you, mother."

"Your welcome. How's Merlin?"

"Not good. He had a nightmare last night and now he's pale and weak."

"He may be tired."

"I hope that's all it is."

Several minutes later, Hunith finished making breakfast. Sefa took a bowl and went to wake Merlin. She put the bowl on the night table and gently shook Merlin.

"Merlin, can you wake up?" Sefa whispered. Merlin moaned and woke up. "Can you eat this?"

"I guess." Merlin mumbled. Merlin sat up and ate his breakfast. As he was eating, Sefa checked him over. "What are you doing?"

"You're pale and weak. I just want to make sure you're not sick."

"Sefa, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Well, I guess you're right."

Merlin finished breakfast and went back to sleep. Sefa took care of the dishes. When she went back to the room, she saw Merlin on the ground puking in a bucket. She went to him and rubbed his back. Merlin sobbed between episodes of vomiting. When Merlin was done, Sefa pulled him close. Merlin panted and put his head on Sefa's shoulder.

"Let's get you back to bed." Sefa whispered.

"I may have had an accident." Merlin answered. Sefa saw that he had puked on the bed.

"I'll clean it up."

"Not just that. I couldn't control my bladder."

Sefa kissed Merlin's forehead.

"I'll take care of it. You should probably take a bath." Sefa whispered.

"Ok." Merlin replied. Merlin used his magic and a bath tub filled with warm water appeared.

"Lucky."

"I'll do it for you."

"No. Go take a bath."

Merlin did as he was told. He washed himself off and tried to relax. Sefa cleaned the bed and got Merlin some clothes and a towel. Then Faith started cooing. Sefa went to her and picked her up.

"Are you hungry? Well, I'll be feeding you very soon." Sefa said. She put Faith down and finished cleaning. When she was done, she fed Faith and watched Merlin. She saw that Merlin was finished but wouldn't get out of the tub. "Are you cold?"

"Yes." Merlin moaned.

"Get out and get in bed. Then you'll be warmer."

"No. It's cold in this room."

"Do you want the fire fixed?"

"Yeah. I'll do it."

Merlin got out of the tub and dried himself off. Then he went over to the fire and fixed it. Then he went to bed and curled up under the blankets.

"You need to put your pants on." Sefa stated.

"When I wake up." Merlin moaned. Sefa had finished feeding Faith and put her in the crib. Then she went to Merlin and checked him over.

"You're freezing."

"It's so cold in here."

"DO you want more blankets?"

"Yes, please."

Sefa pulled the blankets on the bed up to Merlin's chin and made sure that he was covered. She kissed his forehead and left the room.

"Is Merlin alright?" Hunith asked.

"No. He's freezing. I need blankets." Sefa answered. Hunith grabbed some.

"Here, use these till I get the others warmed up."

"Ok."

Sefa took the blankets and went into the bedroom where Merlin was shivering. She took the blankets and covered him up. She wrapped them around Merlin.

"Are you any warmer?" Sefa wondered. Merlin shook his head.

"No. I feel really cold." Merlin shivered.

"Your mother is warming up a few blankets."

"Ok. Can you keep me warm?"

"Ok."

Sefa got under the blankets and pulled Merlin close. She covered them up.

"Do you feel better?" Sefa asked.

"A little." Merlin groaned. Hunith came in several minutes later. Sefa got out of bed and took the blankets.

"Use these ones to cover him up. Then put the cold ones on top." Hunith suggested.

"Ok." Sefa sighed. She took the blankets off of Merlin causing him to gasp and shiver violently. Sefa quickly covered Merlin with a warm blanket. Merlin moaned and relaxed. "Better?"

"Much." Merlin rasped. Sefa put the other warm blankets on Merlin and then wrapped them around him tightly.

"Are you good?"

"Maybe. I'm missing one thing though."

"What?"

"You."

Sefa sighed and got under the blankets next to Merlin. They hugged each other close. Sefa watched as Merlin fell asleep. Then Faith started crying slightly. Sefa got up and went to take care of her. She picked Faith up and smiled.

"Let's get you taken care of." Sefa whispered. She gave Faith a bath and wrapped her up in a baby blanket. Faith cooed as Sefa wrapped her up. "You are so cute."

A few hours later, Merlin woke up and groaned. Sefa went in and saw him curled up under the blankets.

"How do you feel?" Sefa questioned.

"Better. My stomach hurts a bit and I'm still a little cold." Merlin mumbled.

"Can you get up and get dressed?"

"I guess."

"Then you can sit by the fire curled under a blanket."

"Thank you."

Merlin got up and got dressed. When he walked out of the room, Sefa had a blanket waiting for Merlin. Merlin went to her and they kissed.

"Thank you." Merlin said.

"Your welcome." Sefa answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go sit down."

"Ok."

Merlin sat down and covered himself with the blanket. Sefa handed Faith to him.

"Can you watch her? Your mother is with Gwen and I need to go to the lower town." Sefa explained.

"I can come with you." Merlin answered.

"No. I'll be fine. You need to rest."

"Ok."

Merlin took Faith and watched as Sefa left. Faith cooed causing Merlin to smile.

"I love you, sweetie." Merlin whispered as he kissed Faith's forehead. An hour later, Merlin was changing Faith when Sefa came in.

"Yo look better." Sefa said.

"I feel better."

Merlin was wrapping Faith but everytime he covered her legs, she would kick and ruin his work. Merlin sighed and tried it again.

"Will you stop kicking the blanket?" Merlin asked. Merlin wrapped Faith's legs again only for her to kick. Merlin groaned causing Sefa to chuckle. "Apparently not."

Merlin tried several more time only for it to fail. Merlin saw Sefa trying not to laugh.

"Can you do this?" Merlin asked.

"Sure." Sefa answered. Sefa got Faith dressed. When she was done, she handed Faith to Merlin. "She was just giving you a hard time."

"I can see that."

Merlin kissed Faith's forehead.

TBc


	18. Chapter 18

_**Selfless Love pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Several months passed. Gwen was talking to Leon when she gasped.

"My lady, is something wrong?" Leon asked.

"I'm in labor. Get Merlin and Gaius." Gwen panted. Leon helped Gwen to bed and got help. He knocked on the door to Merlin's chamber. Merlin opened the door.

"Leon, what is it?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen, she's in labor." Leon panted.

"Freya, Gwen's in labor. I'll be with her."

"Ok." Freya answered.

Merlin ran to Gwen. Gaius was already there getting things ready. Merlin went to Gwen and did what he could.

"How close are the contractions?" Merlin asked.

"Close." Gwen gasped.

"It's safe for you to have the baby."

AN hour later, Gwen gave birth to a baby boy.

"It's a boy." Merlin exclaimed. Gaius took the boy and cleaned him up while Merlin made sure Gwen was alright.

"He's very healthy." Gaius said as he handed the crying baby to Gwen.

"Elyan." Gwen panted.

"He's looks like Arthur." Merlin realized.

"Yes, he does."

Over the next week, Gwen recovered. One morning, she was getting Elyan changed when Merlin knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gwen said. Merlin came in.

"How are you two?" Merlin asked.

"Good. Elyan is full of energy."

Gwen was trying to wrap Elyan up but Elyan would stop that.

"Here, let me." Merlin suggested. He wrapped Elyan up and then handed him to Gwen. "For a while, I was unable to wrap Faith up. She was the same way. It takes time and a lot of patience."

"Thank you. Is there another reason you are here?" Gwen asked.

"No. I was just coming by."

"Ok."

 **Five years later**

"Daddy, I can't tie my dress." Faith exclaimed as she ran out of her room.

"Come here." Merlin said. Faith ran to Merlin and Merlin tied her dress. "There. Now, give me a hug."

Faith gave Merlin a hug.

"I love you, daddy." Faith whispered.

"I love you too." Merlin sighed. "Hey, your birthday is in a few months. What do you want?"

"Um, a baby brother or sister."

"A baby sibling?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you may not have a sibling by your birthday but hopefully, your mother will be pregnant by then."

"Ok."

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too."

Faith put her shoes and cloak on and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"To see Gaius. He's going to show me all about plants." Faith replied.

"Be back before lunch."

"I will."

Faith left the room. Merlin smiled and stood up. Sefa went to him and hugged him.

"We've been trying for so long, Merlin." Sefa said.

"We can try again. There's a few things we haven't tried." Merlin sighed.

"Ok. For our little Faith."

The two kissed. Faith knocked on the door to Gaius' chamber.

"Gaius?" Faith wondered as she walked in. She went to the bed and saw Gaius sleeping. She gently shook him. Gaius opened his eyes.

"Faith, my child. What time is it?" Gaius asked as he looked at her.

"It's morning. You were going to show me plants today."

"Ah, well it looks like that will have to wait."

"How long?"

"Who knows."

"Gaius, are you alright?"

"You are so much like your father. You have his ability to sense when something's wrong. I underestimate both of you."

"Gaius, what is happening?"

"I do not have long, child."

"Are you dying?"

"Yes, Faith."

"You can't die, Gaius." Faith cried.

"Now, that I realize it, you don't look like either of your parents."

"Then who do I look like?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"Daddy's friend. He died on my birthday."

"Yes, he did. He asked your father to name you Faith before he died."

Gaius started to close his eyes.

"Don't die, Gaius. Please, stay." Faith begged.

"Promise me you'll be good." Gaius replied.

"I will. I promise."

Tears fell from Faith's eyes.

"Don't cry, child." Gaius sighed as he wiped the tears away from Faith's eyes.

"I'll miss you, Gaius." Faith answered.

"i know you will."

Then Gaius took his last breath. Faith hugged Gaius and cried.

"Please come back, Gaius. Please, don't die." Faith cried.

"Murderer. You killed him. I don't understand why people care about you. You are nothing but a curse." A woman hissed.

"I didn't kill him."

"Yes, you did. You are nothing. You are a curse. You are a worthless murderer."

Faith started sobbing and ran out of the room. She ran till she couldn't anymore. When she stopped, she saw that she was in the woods. She sat down and cried.

* * *

"Merlin, Faith should be home by now." Sefa said.

"I know. I'll go find her." Merlin answered. Merlin went to Gaius' chamber. When he went in, he saw Gaius' body on the bed. He checked Gaius over. He sighed and went back to his chambers.

"Did you find her?"

"No."

"Did you talk to Gaius?"

"He's dead. He died of a heart attack."

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know. Ask the knights to help find her. I'm going to go look in the woods."

"Ok."

The two ran out of the chambers. Merlin went to the woods and saw footprints.

* * *

Faith laid on the ground curled up in a ball crying. Then she heard whimpering. Then she felt something rub up against her. She sat up and saw three puppies. She smiled slightly as they rubbed up against her. She helped them unto her lap.

"Are you guys like me?" Faith asked. "Where is your mummy? You are cute." Faith chuckled slightly and then started crying again when she remembered what that lady said. The puppies whimpered again.

* * *

Merlin had been searching for an hour when he heard crying. He looked around and saw Faith. He saw her holding the puppies and crying. He went to her and sat next to her.

"Have you been here all this time?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Gaius is dead." Faith cried.

"I know."

"I killed him. I killed Gaius, daddy."

"No. No, you didn't. He had an heart attack. You didn't kill him."

"I probably caused the attack."

"No. His body was weak. Gaius had been having problem with his heart since I came here. It's not your fault, sweetie."

"Yes, it is. I'm a monster."

Merlin grabbed Faith and looked her in the eye.

"No. DOn't ever say that. You are not a monster. You are my beautiful and precious daughter." Merlin said. He pulled Faith into a hug. "Now, did someone tell you that?"

"A woman. SHe saw me crying over Gaius and said that I was murderer. She said that I was a curse and worthless." Faith mumbled.

"Then she's wrong. You are not a murderer, a curse, or worthless."

"Really?"

"Really."

Then one of the puppies climbed unto Faith's lap. Faith and Merlin smiled.

"DO you want to keep the puppies?" Merlin asked.

"Can I?" Faith wondered.

"If you want to."

"I want to."

"Ok. Now, let's get you home. It's cold out here and your mother is worried sick."

Merlin picked Faith up. Faith held the three puppies. Merlin carried them home. When he got to the citadel, he saw everyone there. When Sefa saw Merlin holding Faith, she ran to them.

"Is she ok?" Sefa asked.

"Yes, she's fine. She's just sleeping." Merlin whispered.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Ok."

They went home. Merlin shook Faith who opened her eyes and yawned.

"Time to make a home for your puppies." Merlin said.

"Puppies?" Sefa wondered.

"She found them in the woods. I let her keep them."

Merlin put Faith down. They made a home for the puppies. When they were done, Merlin took Faith's cloak and shoes off.

"Are you sleepy?" Merlin asked. Faith shook her head. "DO you want to sit on my lap?"

"Yes." Faith mumbled. Merlin sat down in the chair next to the fire. Faith sat on his lap and started to fall asleep. Sefa made dinner. When Faith was asleep, Merlin smiled and put her in bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. He went out and kissed Sefa's neck. He wrapped his arms around her. Sefa turned and faced him.

"Is she sleeping?" Sefa wondered.

"Yeah. She may need a bath later. She's dirty." Merlin replied.

"I'll give her one."

"Ok."

"Can you help me make dinner?"

"Sure."

Merlin helped Sefa make dinner. When it was ready, Merlin woke Faith. Faith sat up sleepily and looked at Merlin.

"It's time to eat." Merlin said. Faith followed him out of the room. They ate dinner. Faith moved her fork around on the plate moving the food.

"Faith, you need to eat something." Sefa sighed.

"I'm not hungry."Faith mumbled.

"Can you at least try?"

"I guess."

Faith took one bite.

"Can you eat some more?" Merlin asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." Faith mumbled.

"Try to eat two more bites." Merlin said. Faith did as she was told."Three more." Faith did as she was told. Merlin made her ear a few more bites each time till all the food on her plate was gone. "Good girl. Now, you can go play."

Faith got up and went over to the puppies. SHe was playing with them and then all of a sudden, the fire roared scaring Faith causing glass to break. Merlin ran to Faith and hugged her.

"It's ok, Faith. Calm down. It's just your magic." Merlin shushed. Faith did as she was told. She hugged Merlin and Merlin jumped back and cried out in pain. He grabbed her hands and saw a flame it in. He looked at Faith who was crying again.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you." Faith cried.

"'I know you didn't, sweetie. Come here."

"No, I may hurt you again."

"Faith, it's just your magic. It's normal for this to happen. Now, give me a hug."

Faith hugged Merlin. When they pulled away, Merlin smiled.

"Now, your mother is going to give you a bath. WOuld you like that?" Merlin said.

"Yes." Faith gasped.

"Ok. Let's go to your room." Sefa answered. Faith followed Sefa. Merlin took care of the dishes and cleaned everything up. Sefa came out and went to Merlin. "I was going to clean the dishes."

"Well, I knew that it would take a while with Faith and I thought that since I have nothing to do, I should help you out." Merlin explained.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I feel so bad for her. The poor girl is suffering so much."

"I know. She doesn't deserve this."

"She deserves to be happy not looking over her shoulder afraid of hurting someone."

"Yeah."

Sefa looked at Merlin's side.

"The burn looks bad." Sefa whispered.

"I'll treat it." Merlin sighed.

"Let me help you."

"Ok."

Sefa helped Merlin treat the burn.

"The burn is much worse than it looks." Sefa sighed as she helped Merlin bandage it up.

"Shh, I don't want Faith to hear. She doesn't need to know." Merlin whispered.

"Ok."

Sefa went in and saw that Faith was out of the tub and was dressed. She sat on her bed. Sefa sat next to her and brushed her hair.

"Is daddy alright?" Faith asked.

"He's fine. The burn was better than it looked." Sefa lied.

"Really."

"Yes. Now, lie down and go to sleep."

"Yes, mummy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Faith laid down and went to sleep. Sefa covered her up and left the room.

"She's sleeping." Sefa said.

"DO you want to try?" Merlin asked.

"We might as well. What are you doing?"

"I was making this remedy this morning. It's usually always works. Here."

Sefa took the cup with the liquid and drank it. Merlin took his cup and drank some. Both of the gaged at the taste.

"I hope this works." Sefa groaned.

"Me too." Merlin answered. They went to bed. Later that night, Faith woke and saw a woman standing over her bed.

"You're a curse. You nearly killed your father." The woman hissed.

"No, I didn't." Faith answered.

"Yes, you did. Your mother lied to you. The burn was much worse than it looked. They act like they love you but they are very angry at you. They don't love you. You're better off away from them. You killed Gaius and you'll kill them too if you're not careful."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter. No one will forgive you for killing Gaius. You will pay the price."

"No. What can I do?"

"Run. Run far away from here."

Faith got up and quietly walked out of the chambers. She ran to the woods.

"Run. Run as fast as you can." A voice hissed. Faith gasped. Then she tripped on a branch. She fell flat on her face. She tried to get up but her right foot hurt a lot. She groaned and tried to rest but couldn't. "Why are you stopping? Run. They are coming for you."

Faith got up and ran. The voice continued to haunt Faith from all sides. Then Faith fell down a hill. She screamed as she hit several stones and trees. Then it was silenced when head head collided with a rock. She was unconscious. Then it began to rain. The rain smeared Faith's footprints so that no one could see where she went.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Selfless Love pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

That morning, Merlin woke up to Sefa shaking him.

"Sefa, what's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"It's Faith. She's gone." Sefa panicked.

"Keep calm. We'll get the knights and find her at once."

"Ok."

Merlin got out of bed and got the knights and Gwen. They all searched for Faith. Faith woke up and sat up. She looked around. The world was spinning and the voices were gone. She climbed up the hill only to fall again. After several tries, she finally got up the hill. She looked around but nothing looked familiar. Faith started crying. She walked around. He whole body hurt but she knew that she had to get home. Then she heard twigs snap. She gasped and stopped. When she didn't see anyone, she started walking. Then she felt arms grab her SHe tried to fight but couldn't.

"Looks like I have a new toy." Th man hissed.

It was noon. They had been searching all morning.

"She must be in the woods." Merlin said.

"We'll never find her. It rained last night." Leon answered.

"We can't give up hope. We have to try."

"Then let's go."

They went to the woods.

The ma had spent two hours hurting Faith. Faith was covered in blood. The man was cutting her and was about to break Faith's legs when Faith's magic flung the man against a tree killing him. Faith gasped as what she had done and ran as fast as she could. An hour later, Sefa and Merlin arrived to where the man was.

"Magic killed this man." Merlin said.

"Look. there's blood on the ground. Look at the footprints. They're that of a child." Sefa answered.

"It's Faith."

They followed the footprints.

Faith was very tired. She felt very weak and didn't have the energy to run or even walk. She sat down on the ground and tried to rest. She felt so weak that she laid down on the ground and tried to sleep.

Merlin and Sefa walked till they saw drops of blood.

"SHe's bleeding heavily." Merlin said.

"I hope she's ok." Sefa answered.

"Well, we're about to find out. Look."

Sefa looked and saw Faith.

"Faith." Sefa exclaimed. They ran to Faith. Sefa fell to her knees and picked Faith up. "Merlin, she's freezing." Merlin took his jacket off and wrapped it around Faith. Sefa held Faith in her arms. Faith opened her eyes. Merlin and Sefa smiled tearfully.

"Hey, sweetie." Merlin whispered as he moved to kiss her forehead. Faith didn't answer.

"How do you feel, sweetie?"

"Sleepy." Faith rasped.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Merlin asked.

"I woke up and that woman was standing over me. She said that I had really hurt you and that you were angry with me. She told me to run. I ran. I couldn't see and I tripped. I hurt my leg. Then I fell down a hill. When I woke up, it was day. I tried to get away. A man hurt me. Then I killed him. I'm sorry, mummy. I'm sorry, daddy."

"For what?"

"For killing that man."

"He was hurting. You were doing what you had to do to save yourself. It's alright."

"That woman was right. I am a monster."

"No, sweetie. You're not a monster." Sefa whispered as she pulled Faith closer.

"Your mother's right. You are not a monster." Merlin answered. "And we don't want you to ever think that or say that again."

"Yes, sir." Faith mumbled. Merlin noticed how sleepy Faith was.

"Faith, are you alright?"

"No, daddy. I feel really sleepy. Everything hurts."

"We should get her home." Sefa whispered.

"Ok."

Merlin took Faith and they went home. On the way, it had starting raining heavily and it was very windy. Faith was unconscious. When they got to the citadel, everyone was waiting.

"Is she alright?" Gwen wondered.

"I don't know. I'll need help treating her." Merlin answered.

"I'll help."

"I need hot water and towels. Sefa, I need you to get bandages and salves. I might need a needle and some thread."

Everyone did as Merlin said. Merlin go to their chambers and laid faith on the table. He uncovered her and checked her over. Merlin saw blood between Faith's legs. He checked and found that she had permanent damage to a certain area.

"Oh, Faith. What did that man do to you?" Merlin whispered. Then Gwen and Sefa came in. They did what they could for Faith. WHen they were done, they cleaned her up and dressed her. "She has several broken bones. Her ribs were broken. Both of her legs are fracture. It's a miracle that she could even walk. Her right ankle is broken. She had internal bleeding. I've managed to stop it. Her head was cut open. I cleaned it and made sure that an infection wouldn't settle in. She has many wounds. She has permanent damage."

"Where?" Sefa asked. Merlin couldn't answer. Tears fell from his eyes. "Merlin, where?"

"Her bladder and those areas. He did something. That man hurt our daughter, Sefa. Our daughter may never have children."

Sefa went to Merlin and they hugged each other.

"But she's alive." Sefa said.

"I know." Merlin sighed. "We should try to wake her."

They shook Faith gently. Faith opened her eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Merlin whispered.

"Not good." Faith rasped. "My stomach really hurts, daddy."

Merlin used his magic and saw what the problem was. He put his hand on Faith's stomach.

"You'll be alright, Faith. You should eat something." Merlin suggested.

"Ok." Faith mumbled.

"I'll make dinner. Meanwhile, I think you should hold your little girl." Sefa answered.

"I will and I will not let go." Merlin replied. He picked Faith up and sat in the chair next to the fire. Faith curled up against Merlin's chest.

"Daddy, did I hurt you really bad?" Faith asked.

"No. It's not as bad as it looks."

"WHy are you lying to me?"

"I'm not, Faith."

Faith looked up at Merlin.

"Yes, you are. I know you are." Faith said. Merlin looked at Sefa who was as shocked as he was. "My magic is telling me that you're lying."

"We were only trying to protect you, Faith. You did hurt me really bad but I'll be fine." Merlin answered.

"Ok. I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's alright. You didn't mean to. I did the same thing when I was little."

"Really?"

"Yes. I went through what you are going through. I know how you feel. I know how hard it is to be different but you are not alone. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too."

That night, Faith woke up feeling very sick. She got up and stumbled to her parents' room. She went in and saw them in bed sleeping. She went to the bed and shook Merlin's arm. Merlin jumped and sat up. He saw Faith and quickly got out of bed.

"WHat's wrong, Faith? You should be in bed. You shouldn't even be walking." Merlin said.

"I feel really sick." Faith moaned. Sefa sat up and looked at the two.

"You have a fever. Come here."

Merlin picked Faith up and laid her on the bed.

"Curl up with you mummy. I'm going to get a few things." Merlin whispered. Faith curled up against Sefa. Sefa laid down and wrapped her arm around Faith. Merlin came in a few minutes later. He put the bowl of cold water on the night table and put the wet cloth on Faith's forehead. He helped Faith sit up. He pressed a cup against her lips. "Drink as much as you can." Faith did as she was told. When she was done, she curled up against Sefa. Sefa took the cloth and wiped Faith's face. Merlin got back under the blankets next to his girls and made sure that they were warm. They all went to sleep. That morning, Merlin woke up to Faith coughing heavily.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Selfless Love pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

MErlin rubbed Faith's cheek.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Merlin asked. Faith shook her head. Merlin used magic and calmed Faith's coughing fit. Faith calmed down and curled up next to Merlin.

"Daddy, will I get better?" Faith wondered.

"Yes."

I hope so."

"Me too. I need to go talk to your mother."

"Ok."

Merlin got up and covered Faith. He went to the main room and saw Sefa sitting in a chair.

"I failed to concieve." Sefa whispered. Merlin sighed and sat down on the ground so that he could look into Sefa's eyes.

"We'll get there." Merlin answered.

"I just want another baby, Merlin."

"I know you do and I want one too."

"I just want to see the joy of Faith's face when we tell her that she'll be a big sister."

"I do too."

Merlin pulled Sefa close as she cried.

"How was Faith last night?" Merlin asked.

"She slept pretty well. She woke up coughing a few times but I was expecting that." Sefa answered.

"I think she's ill from exosure to the cold, wind, and rain."

"Me too. Let's hope she recovers."

"Yeah."

Then someone knocked on the door. Merlin got up and opened the door.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen asked me to come. She told me about Faith and Gaius. She has asked me to take his place." Hunith explained.

"That's wonderful. You'll be here."

"Before I go get settled in, I wanted to come see Faith."

"Of course. Come in."

Merlin took Hunith to the bedroom where Faith laid on the bed resting. When she saw Hunith, she sat up and smiled.

"Grandmother, what are you doing here?" Faith exclaimed.

"I came to see you." Hunith answered as she hugged Faith. "Now, let me check you over."

Merlin and Sefa stood at the edge of the bed and watched. When Hunith was done, she smiled.

"It's nothing too severe. It's just exposure to cold and rain from yesterday. She'll be fine within a few days." Hunith sighed.

"Good." Merlin answered.

"I'll bring over something to help her heal sooner."

"Ok."

A few days later, Gaius was buried and Faith was better. One day, Merlin and Sefa were talking when Gwen came in.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Sefa asked.

"It's Elyan, he's very ill. Hunith's with him but she wants Merlin." Gwen panted.

"Ok. Let's go. Sefa, I'll be back as soon as possible." Merlin replied. Sefa nodded. Merlin and Gwen ran to her chambers. They went in and saw HUnith tending to Elyan.

"How is he?"

"Not good." Hunith sighed. Merlin checked Elyan over and shook his head. He looked up at Gwen who began to sob.

"NO, I can't lose him." Gwen cried.

"I'm sorry. He only has a day left." Merlin whispered. Gwen sat next to the bed and tended to Elyan who was barely awake. Merlin tried to fight back tears.

"Bring Faith here. The two are very close. They should be together."

"Ok."

Merlin went home as fast as he could. When he went in, he saw Sefa and Faith at the table.

"Elyan is dying. Gwen wants Faith to see him." Merlin said. They went to see Elyan. Elyan and Faith talked all evening. The next morning, Faith went to see Elyan. SHe went in and saw that Elyan was barely awake.

"How do you feel?" Faith asked.

"Not good. Where's my mummy?" Elyan whimpered.

"She's getting dressed."

"I'm really scared. Mummy says that I'm going to go meet daddy."

"I know. I wish you could stay."

"Me too."

Then Elyan died.

"Elyan, what's wrong?" Faith wondered. She shook Elyan but got no response. "Gwen!"

Gwen came in and ran to the bed. When she saw Elyan, she started sobbing and pulled a crying Faith close.

"He's gone." Gwen whimpered. That night, Faith was sobbing in Merlin's arms.

"I kill him, daddy. I kill my best friend." Faith sobbed.

"No, he was going to die at some point. He was very ill." Merlin whispered.

"No, I kill him. I'm a monster."

"No, don't ever say that."

"But it's true, daddy. It's true."

"No, it isn't. Please stop this Faith. I beg you to stop this."

Merlin looked at Sefa who was crying. She came over and hugged Faith.

"You are no a monster, sweetie. Please stop saying that." Sefa begged. Faith cried herself to sleep. Merlin laid her down in bed and hugged Sefa who burst into tears. "What is causing this? Why is she saying those things?"

"I don't know, Sefa. I wish I did." Merlin answered.

"I'm so terrified."

"I know. SO am I. I'm going to stay up with her."

"No, I can do it."

"No, you need you rest."

"I can't sleep, Merlin."

"Ok."

The two kissed passionately. Merlin carried Sefa to bed and they got passionate. When Sefa fell asleep, Merlin got dressed and went to check on Faith. He saw Faith sleeping and sat in the main room.

"Faith, wake up." The woman hissed. Faith woke up.

"Leave me alone." Faith mumbled.

"WHy should I? Someone has to make you pay for your actions."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him."

"It doesn't matter. You did it anyways."

Merlin heard voices and went into Faith's room. He saw Nimueh standing over Faith.

"Leave my daughter alone." Merlin hissed. Then Nimueh disappeared. Merlin picked Faith up who was in tears.

"Who was she?" Faith asked.

"A very bad person. It's alright. I'll protect you."

Faith nodded and went back to sleep. Merlin used his magic to protect Faith. He left the room and saw Faith wrapped up in a blanket. Merlin went to her and hugged her close.

"She's safe. I've protected her mind from Nimueh." Merlin explained.

"What's happening?" Sefa asked.

"I'm not sure. Come on, let's go to bed."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Selfless Love pt. 21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin and Sefa talked. When Merlin was done, Sefa sighed.

"The poor girl." Sefa sighed.

"I know. Do you want to try again?" Merlin asked.

"Sure."

The next few days were very hard for Gwen. Gwen was so depressed that she wouldn't get out of bed. Hunith helped Leon care for her. The only one to help her was Faith. One morning, Faith went in and saw that Gwen was sitting up in bed. Faith went to the bed and sat on it.

"Gwen, how do you feel?" Faith asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie. How are you doing?" Gwen answered.

"Ok. I'm sorry about Elyan."

"I know you are. Faith, I want you to give this note to your parents after I fall asleep. Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

Gwen laid down and closed her eyes. When she was asleep, she went to see Merlin. She went in and saw Merlin and Leon talking.

"Faith, how is Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"She's sleeping. She asked me to give you this note." Faith answered. The a guard came in.

"My lords, something's wrong with the queen." The guard said. Merlin, Leon, and Faith ran to Gwen's chambers and saw Hunith with Gwen. They watched as Hunith covered Gwen's face with a blanket.

"No, she can't be dead." Leon exclaimed.

"I'm afraid she is. She fell ill as soon as Elyan died. She told me that she knew her time was coming. I knew that it would be painful so I gave her something to help with it." Hunith explained. "Now, she is with the rest of her family. She wanted me to give you this, Leon."

Leon took the note and looked at it.

"'Sire Leon, thank you for tending to me as I have laid bedridden. If you are reading this, then I have passed away. Please do not cry for me for I am in a better place. I am with Arthur again. I want you to become king of Camelot. I know that you will be a good ruler. Thank you for caring for me and Elyan since Arthur's death. Please make Camelot full of peace.' I have to go." Leon said. Leon left the room. Merlin took the note in Faith's hands and read it.

"Dear everyone, thank you for being family to me. It has meant a lot. Thank you, Faith for making me happy after Elyan's death. I enjoyed every moment with you. Thank you, Merlin for being such a good friend and brother since your arrival. Thank you, Hunith for being like a mother to me. Thank you, Gwaine, for protecting Arthur and Merlin. Thank you, Percival for being a big brother to me and I know that you will make a good second-in-command. Thank you, Sefa for serving me and not stopping even as a lady. Thank you, everyone for being my family. Do not cry for me. Celebrate my life with a feast and help Leon make Camelot great. Faith, know that you are not a monster and that you did not kill me. I know that you did not kill Elyan. DO not let that woman or the villagers blame you for Elyan's death or Gaius' or even mine. You showed us love as we took our last breath.' Faith, what have those villagers been saying?" Merlin asked.

"A lot of things." Faith mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me or your mother?"

"Because they think you two are monster and they said that if I told you, they would kill us. They said nothing about Gwen so I told her."

"Oh, Faith."

Merlin kneeled down and hugged Faith. When they pulled away, Merlin sighed.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone the news." Merlin sighed. That night, Leon became king. The next day, Gwen's body was buried. Everyone took Gwen's advise and celebrated her life. Over time, life got easier. Leon was a very good king.

 **10 years later**

"Father, have you seen the ribbon that I put in my hair? I can't find it." Faith said coming out of her room.

"Is it yellow?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Your mother has it."

"She's still sleeping."

"You can go in."

Faith went in and found her yellow ribbon on the night table on Sefa's side. She walked out of the room and put the ribbon in her hair.

"Is mother alright?" Faith asked.

"Not really. So your birthday is in a few months, what do you want?" Merlin wondered as he hugged Faith.

"The same thing I've been asking for since I was 6." Faith answered.

"A new brother or sister." The two said.

"I've been asking for a sibling for years but things keep happening. When I was six, the two of you couldn't. When I was 7, you became very ill. the list goes on. Last year, mother was ill for months." Faith explained. "All I want is to know that I'll be a big sister."

"I know. Hopefully this year will be the year." Merlin replied.

"Me too. you do know that tomorrow you will be 40, right?"

"Yes."

"But you still look 24. You haven't aged at all. You and mother still look very young while everyone else aged. Everyone is starting to get grey hairs. The two of you look like you just got married. I could be your sister."

"I never really realized it. That would mean that your mother is still 22."

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go help grandmother. She's been feeling ill lately."

"Ok. I'll have someone come get you whe your mother wakes."

"Thanks."

Faith went into the bedroom and kissed Sefa's cheek. Then she left. She went to Hunith's chambers and saw that Hunith was in bed resting. Faith went to her and put her hand on Hunith's forehead.

"Grandmother, you're freezing Let me go get you another blanket." Faith gasped.

"No, child. There will be no point. My time has come." Hunith answered.

"No. That's not true. You'll be fine. You're just a little under the weather."

"No, child. My time has come. I have an illness that time and medicine cannot heal."

"What about father?"

"You will have to be there for him. Please, help him."

"I will."

"Good. You will have to take my place."

"But I'm not ready."

"Yes you are. You have been ready for quite a while. You can do more than I can. You are just like Gaius."

"But I'm afraid. What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't and if you need help, your father will help you."

"Ok."

"Good girl. See those letters on the table."

Faith went and grabbed the letters.

"Give those to each person." Hunith said.

"I will. Thank you, grandmother. Thank you for everything." Faith answered.

"Your welcome."

Then Hunith took her last breath. Faith sighed and took care of Hunith's body. Then she went to Leon.

"Sire, I have some bad news." Faith said as she entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"My grandmother just passed away less than an hour ago."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"No, I was busy preparing her body. She has asked me to take her place and to give you this letter."

Leon took the letter and read it.

"When can you start?" Leon wondered.

"I can start this afternoon." Faith answered.

"Good."

Faith left the room and gave Percival and Gwaine their letters.

"How is Merlin taking it?" Gwaine asked.

"I haven't told him yet. I'm going to right now." Faith sighed.

"He'll be devastated."

"I know."

Faith went home. When she got home, she saw Sefa in the chair near the fire and Merlin was next to her.

"How do you feel, mother?" Faith wondered.

"Not good. can you go get your grandmother. Merlin thinks that I may be very ill." Sefa answered. Sefa a looked at the two.

"You're now looking at the new court physician. Grandmother past away this morning. I prepared her body and delivered these letters. She wanted me to give you this."

Faith gave her parents their letter. When they were done reading, Merlin sat down at the table.

"How long had she been ill?" Merlin asked.

"Two months. She told me." Faith answered.

"What did she have?"

"A blood disease. She was talking about it a lot last night."

"How do you know she had it?" Sefa wondered. "Did she actually say she had it?"

"No, but the way she was talking about it made me realize that she had it." Faith answered.

"Will you be able to take on the task of being the court physician?"

"I have to. She trained me for this. Let me check you over before I do my rounds."

Faith checked Sefa over very carefully.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"She's ill. It's what she had last year. I'll make some remedies and poultices to help. Just keep her warm and make sure that she tries to rest. Keep her hydrated and nourished." Faith explained.

"I will. You should go. People are waiting."

"Ok."

Merlin went to Faith and hugged her.

"I am very proud of you, Faith." Merlin whispered.

"I know." Faith sighed. Faith left. She went to the physician's chambers and sighed. She grabbed what she needed.

"You had to do it again, didn't you? You had to kill someone else." Nimueh hissed.

"I didn't kill anyone, Nimueh. Now leave me alone." Faith answered.

"First it was Gaius, then it was Elyan and Gwen, and now it's your own grandmother."

"Not another word, Nimueh. For years I have had to deal with words and now I have learned to say that's enough and walk away. And that's what I'm going to do."

Faith left the room and did her rounds. She went to a house and knocked on the door. A woman opened it.

"Hello, Faith. How is your grandmother?" The woman asked.

"She passed away this morning. She asked me to take her place. I've brought your medicine. I hope you feel better soon." Faith answered.

"Thank you, Faith. I am feeling much better. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Faith left and did the rest of her rounds. When she got to the chambers, she saw Gwaine and Percival.

"You two just don't quit, do you? How many times have you been told over the past 20 years that training practice is not a time for you to kill your friend?" Faith teased. "Who is it this time?"

"None of us." Gwaine replied.

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"We came to see if you needed help." Percival sighed.

"Oh. Thanks. I do need more herbs. Mother is ill." Faith answered.

"She doesn't have that illness again, does she?" Gwaine questioned.

"I'm afraid she does."

"What do you need?"

"Faith gave them a list. Just as they left, Merlin came running in.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Selfless Love pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Is something wrong with mother?" Faith asked.

"Yes. She's very pale and cold. SHe's breathing but she's very weak." Merlin answered. They ran home. Faith ran to her mother's side and checked her over.

"She's so weak. There must be something more to her health. I wouldn't be surprised if it was internal bleeding."

"I hope it isn't."

"Me too. I should check her though."

When Faith was done, she went to Merlin who was in the main room pacing.

"How is she?" Merlin asked.

"She had internal bleeding but I managed to stop it. SHe needs plenty of rest. Try to keep her warm and comfortable. Her body will be very weak and she is still very ill." Faith sighed. "I'll go make her some remedies."

"Ok. Thank you, Faith. DO you need help?"

"Gwaine and Percival went to get what i need. I'll just need help making it."

"Ok. Bring them here and I can do it. You'll have other responsibilities."

"I know."

Faith left the room. She went to the physicains' chamberbers and did what she needed to do. Several minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Faith said. Then Leon came in. "My lord, is everything alright? Are you ill?"

"No. This isn't about me. This is about you. I was wondering if you were alright. A lot has happened today." Leon replied.

"I'm fine. It'll take some time but I'll get use to this."

"Good. Have you seen Gwaine and Percival?"

"Yes, they wanted to help so I sent them to get plants. I need to make some remedies and give father what he needs so he can make remedies for mother. She's ill and she just had internal bleeding. She'll be alright in time but she's very weak."

"I'm sorry. I'll come by in the morning to check on you."

"Thank you."

Leon left the room. Faith spent the rest of the day making remedies and helping people. Gwaine, Percival, and Merlin helped her the best they could but they were all busy and could only do a little. Faith was helping a man who was near death from a wound.

"He's wound has become infected. I will have to cut it out."Faith said.

"No, I will not allow you to hurt my husband." The woman answered.

"Ma'am. I cannot heal him unless I ct out the infection. It is the only way."

"No. YOu will have to find another way."

"I can't."

"WHy don't you use your magic?"

"I've never learned how to treat infections with magic."

"Then you had better learn."

Faith looked at her book and then sighed. She put her hands on the wound and started chanting. When she was done, she noticed that the man wasn't breathing. SHe checked him and found no pulse. SHe looked up at the woman.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened but he's dead." Faith gasped.

"You killed him. You killed my husband." The woman hissed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened."

The woman grabbed whatever she could and threw them at Faith while she yelled and cursed Faith. Faith grabbed her stuff and ran out of the house crying. She wnet to the pyhsiciann's chamber and put her stuff away. Then she treated her cuts and scrapes. He washed the blood off of her hands on tried to fight back tears. Then shse took the bowl, threw it at the floor and screamed. She fell to her knees and sobbed. She looked at the shattered pieces off clay and dried off her tears. She grabbed A piece of paper and started writing. When she was done, she put her cloak on and went home. She put the note under the door and ran to the woods. When she finally stopped running, she cried.

* * *

"Merlin, where's Faith?" Sefa whimpered.

"She's most likely working. I'll go find her. Just rest." Merlin answered.

"Please find her. I want to see her."

"I will. Get some sleep."

Sefa nodded and went to sleep. Merlin left the room. He saw the note and read it. He opened the door and saw Percival and Gwaine.

"Merlin, we came from the physician's chambers. Faith wasn't there and the floor was a mess." Gwaine said.

"SOmething must have happened because she's running away." Merlin answered. Gwaine and Percival read the note. "I have to find her."

"I'll stay here. Tell Leon." Percival replied.

"Thank you."

Merlin went in and Percival followed. He went to Sefa's side.

"Sefa, something's happened to Faith? Gwaine and I are going to find her. Percival is going to stay and watch you." Merlin whispered.

"Ok." Sefa replied. The two kissed and Merlin left. Several minutes later, Gwaine, Merlin, and Leon were in the woods.

"Can you sense her?" Leon asked.

"Yes. Her magic is a mess. SOmething really bad happened." Merlin said.

"Let's hurry."

Faith had collapsed to the ground and was sobbing. The area around her was in war. The wind was heavy and it stormed. Then a dragon flew down.

"Child, what is wrong?" The dragon asked. Faith looked up.

"Who are you?" Faith wondered.

"My name is Kilgharrah. Now, tell me what has happened to make you so upset?"

"My grandmother died today and I took her place."

"That is a great responsibilities for someone so young."

"I was treating this man and his wife would not allow me to cut the infection out. She told me to use magic. I told her that I didn't know how to heal an infection but she told me that I had better learn. I looked at my book and chanted the spell but when I opened my eyes, he was dead. She was so mad at me that she cursed me and threw things at me. I killed him. I killed that man. I have no right to be a physician."

"You are Merlin's daughter."

"Yes."

"Who trained you?"

"Gaius for a few years and then my grandmother. She asked me to take her place."

"Then you must have been ready. Hunith wouldn't not have asked you to take her place unless you had shown that you were ready for the responsibilite. Like your father, you have a great destiny for a young one but you will not start to live it out for many years."

"What is my destiny?"

"No man, no matter how great can know his destiny. Some lives, child, have been foretold. Arthur was one of them and so is your father and one day, you."

"How will that help me now? I killed a man."

"No. You did not kill that man. His wife made you use magic when you did not have the skill. It takes years to learn how to heal."

"I managed to heal my mother of internal bleeding."

"That is different. Your mother carried you for several months. She is use to your magic. The man would have died if you had chosen not to help. You did what you were told. You didn't kill anyone."

"She's in the clearing." Merlin said. They rode to the clearing. When they saw Faith, Merlin stopped his horse and ran to her. He hugged her close. "Faith, you scared us. What happened?"

"I killed a man, father." Faith answered.

"What? What happened at your chambers?"

"I was upset with myself."

"Did Nimueh confront you?"

"NO."

"Nimueh. DO not tell me that that witch is still alive." Kilgharrah said.

"No, but she has been haunting Faith's mind for years now." Merlin answered.

"It is best that you tell me what has happened young warlock. Let the child go to the horses with the knight and king."

Faith did as she was told. Merlin told Kilgharrah everything.

"It sounds like the child is special. She has a gift, Merlin and you must help her use it." Kilgharrah warned.

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

"She is more powerful than any of the nine."

"How do you know?"

"Me being here is proof of that, Merlin. Only dragonlords can summoned dragons. She is very rare. She is a dragon lady and a special one."

"Are you sure? You and I both know the power dragonladies possess."

"Yes, I am sure."

"How can I train her?"

"Like a father would train his son. Train her like your father trained you."

"But he was never able to."

"But he told you what to do."

"Yes, he did. We should go."

"One day, Merlin. Arthur will return and Faith will be vital for what will happen."

Merlin watched as Kilgharrah left. They went home. When they got home, Merlin saw Faith's wounds.

"What happened to you?" Merlin asked.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**Selfless Love pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Oh, nothing. I'll be fine." Faith answered.

"Faith, you are covered in cuts and scrapes. What happened?" Merlin asked.

"I went to go help this older couple. The man was dying from infection. I told his wife that I had to cut it out but she wouldn't let me. I told her that there was no other way and she told me to use magic. I told her I didn't know how to heal that kind of wound and she told me that I had better learn. So I learned the spell and when I did it, it killed him. When I apologized to her, she grabbed whatever she could and threw them at me and cursed me."

"Did you throw a bowl full of water?"

"Yes."

"Come here, sweetie."

Faith went to Merlin and he hugged her close.

"I love you. Please don't try to run away." Merlin whispered.

"Ok." Faith answered. "I'm going to go check on mother and then go to bed."

Faith went into the bedroom and saw Sefa in bed resting. Faith went to her.

"How do you feel?" Faith asked.

"Better. The pain is starting to go away." Sefa answered.

"Good. You sound much better."

Faith checked Sefa over.

"You're getting better." Faith said. "Get some rest. Maybe in a day or two, you can get up and walk around."

"Good." Sefa answered.

"I'm going to go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too."

Faith kissed Sefa's cheek and Sefa kissed Faith's. Faith went to bed. Merlin came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He squeezed Sefa's hands.

"Are you feel better?" Merlin asked.

"Much." Sefa replied.

"Good. You know what Faith wants for her birthday, don't you?"

"A sibling. I know. I wish I could get pregnant."

"I know but there's no medical reasons. We just have to keep trying."

"I'm so depressed. I keep dreaming about telling her that she is going to be a sister and when I wake up, I feel devastated."

"I know. When you're well, we can try again."

"Ok."

A few weeks later, Sefa was better but Faith's job was very hard. When everyone heard about the elderly couple, they began to reject Faith. One day, Faith saw a little girl scrape her knee. She went to the girl.

"Here, let me take a look." Faith said.

"No, do not touch my daughter, you freak. You should be burned at the stack for your crimes." The mother hissed as she slapped Faith and grabbed her daughter.

"I'm sorry."

The woman spat in Faith's face and walked away. Everyone around looked at Faith with disgust. Faith stood up and tried not to cry. Faith went to one of the stores. She went to pick up a piece of fabric but the owner slapped her hand.

"Get away, you witch. I won't sell anything to you." The owner hissed. Faith walked away. She saw a druid selling cloaks. She went to him.

"May I buy a cloak?" Faith asked.

"Yes, but hurry. I don't want people seeing me talking to a criminal." The druid answered. Faith grabbed a cloak and handed the man some money. "Thank you."

Faith put it on and walked back to her chambers. On the way, she saw Leon.

"Good morning, Faith. How is everything?" Leon greeted.

"Not good." Faith sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone hates me because of that incident. Not even the druids would come near me."

"Let me talk to them."

"No, I think it's time for me to step down. I'll work till you can find another physcian."

"Please talk to your parents first."

"I am, but I am still going to step down."

"Alright."

Faith went to the chambers and saw her mother.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Sefa asked.

"Nothing." Faith mumbled. Sefa saw Faith cheek and went to her. She grabbed Faith's chin.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"A woman slapped me when I was trying to help her daughter. I'm steping down at physician."

"Oh, Faith."

"I can't do this. It hurts too much."

"I know, sweetie. Come here."

Sefa hugged Faith and Faith cried on Sefa's shoulder. Sefa shushed her and and rubbed her back. Then Merlin came in. WHen he saw the two, he stopped. Sefa looked up at him sadly and Merlin walked up and put his hand on Faith's back. Faith looked up at him and hugged him. She began to sob into his shoulder. Merlin was shocked. He wrapped his arms around Faith and looked at Sefa. A few minutes later, Faith calmed down.

"Faith, how about you go home and lie down for a bit?" Sefa suggested.

"Yes, ma'am." Faith mumbled. Faith went home. Sefa sighed and looked up at Merlin.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Did you see her cheek?" Sefa wondered.

"No. Why?"

"She was in the lower town and she saw a girl who needed help and when she went to help, the mother slapped her. I'm not sure about what else, but... she's stepping down as physician."

"I think I know why. Let's go home."

They went home and saw Faith sitting on her bed thinking. Merlin went in and sat in front of her.

"Your mother told me what you told her." Merlin said.

"I can't do this." Faith whispered.

"What can't you do? What's been happening?"

"Ever since I killed that man, everyone has been rejecting me. I was to help them but they slap me and hit me."

"I want to hear exactly what that mother said to you."

"She said,'No,do not touch my daughter, you freak. You should be burned at the stake for your crimes.' When I apologized she spat in my face."

Merlin saw Faith's cheek.

"Did she slap you hard?" Merlin asked as he gently grabbed Faith's chin to look at the bruise.

"Yes." Faith sighed.

"We should put something on that to help with the swelling. Did anyone say anything?"

"A couple of others, but everyone that saw me looked at me with disgust and pure hate. I went to one of the fabric shops to look at them and when I touched a fabric, the owner slapped my hand and told me that she would never sell anything me. I went to a druid selling cloaks and asked him if I could buy one. He said yes, but I needed to hurry. He said that he didn't want people to see him helping a criminal. On the way home, I ran into Leon. I told him what was happening. He said that he could do something about it but I told him not to that i was stepping down as court physician. I'll work till he can find someone else. Please don't try to talk me out of this, father. After what's happened over the past few weeks, I just want to die. I don't know why I even exist."

Merlin pulled Faith into a hug.

"You exist because your mother and I wanted you to. We love you so much Faith. I'm not going to stop you and I know that your mother isn't. You are almost an adult. You are old enough to make your own choices. If this is what you choice to do, then your mother and I will support you. We're very proud of you." Merlin said.

"Thanks." Faith answered.

That night, Merlin and Sefa were in bed talking.

"Maybe we should leave." Merlin suggested.

"What?" Sefa asked. "Are you joking?"

"No. I'm serious. Maybe we should leave Camelot and go somewhere else."

"But everyone here..."

"Will understand. Our friends will understand, Sefa. It doesn't matter what we do, Faith will always be treated cruelly here. She doesn't belong her anymore and maybe we don't either."

"Merlin, what's going on?"

"Many of the lords and even ladies have been rude to me since Arthur's death and when Gwen died, they got worse. Leon doesn't know about it and I don't want to make this about me. This is about Faith."

"And?"

"For years this was my home. This is where I felt safe and free but now, I don't feel that anymore. Since Arthur died, I haven't felt at home here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't ready to leave. Now, I think it's time for us to leave."

"Let's talk to the others first and if we think it's for the best, we'll tell Faith."

"OK."

"Now, let's see if we can make Faith's wish come true."

The next day, Merlin woke up and looked over at Sefa who was sleeping. He kissed her bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Sefa moaned and opened her eyes. She smiled when she felt Merlin kiss her neck.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

"I love you too." Sefa answered. The two kissed. "Do you have anything to do this morning?"

"Not really."

"Then let's just stay like this. I miss those days where we would just lie in bed all day and rest."

"We'll do it again soon."

"I hope so."

That night, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival came over.

"Faith, come take a walk with me while the men talk?" Sefa suggested.

"Alright." Faith answered. The two left the chambers.

"What's going on?" Gwaine asked.

"I have something I need to ask all three of you." Merlin sighed.

"What is it?" Leon wondered. "Is it about Faith?"

"Yes. We're going to leave Camelot if it's alright with the three of you."

"Why?"

"Even if Faith steps down as court physician, it won't change anything. She'll still be treated horribly. She have to stay in the castle all the time or go to the woods without being seen. After what happened the that man, the villagers have rejected her."

"But as king, I can do something about it."

"Leon, I want them to respect her not fear her or hate her even more. Besides, I feel like it's time to go. We've lived her for a long time and I think people are noticing that Sefa and I haven't aged since Arthur's death."

"I didn't realize that." Percival answered.

"I didn't either till Faith said something about it. I know this will be hard and we will miss you, but we have to do what's best." Merlin replied.

"Then we'll help you. Where will you go?"

"I don't know. The only place I can think of is the resting place of Arthur."

"Why there?" Gwaine asked.

"It's my destiny to protect Arthur. Kilgharrah said that Arthur will return and I need to be there when he does. My destiny isn't done yet." Merlin explained.

"Then you should go. We'll help you build a place and help you move there. I'll find someone to take Faith's place as soon as possible." Leon replied.

"Does she know about this? Does Faith know what you are planning to do?" Percival questioned.

"Sefa is talking to her right now."

Meanwhile Sefa and Faith walked through the castle.

"Mother, is something wrong?" Faith asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Sefa answered.

"Just because you and father have been acting strange."

"Come sit down."

The two sat down on a bench that looked out into the courtyard.

"Your father is talking to the men about this and he asked me to talk to you." Sefa said.

"About what?" Faith wondered.

"You father and I think it's time for us to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. This use to be home for your father but when Arthur died, he didn't feel at home here. And even if you step down as court physician, the people will still hate you. We agreed that it would be best if we started a new life away from here."

"Oh, mother. I love it here but at the same time, I can't bare to live here anymore. I want to leave, mother."

"Alright. Come on, let's go home."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**Selfless Love pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They went home and saw the men talking. Sefa nodded at Merlin.

"I guess we'll be leaving soon." Merlin sighed.

"I will find a replacement for you as soon as possible." Leon said.

"Thank you." Faith answered.

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as you get a replacement for Faith." Merlin answered.

"Ok." Leon replied. A month later, a replacement was found for Faith. Faith went home early and started packing her belongings. Merlin heard her. He went in and saw her packing.

"DId he find someone?"

"Yes." Faith mumbled.

"I'll tell Sefa. We'll leave by the end of the week." Merlin sighed.

"Ok."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Alright."

"Good."

By the end of the week, Sefa, Merlin, and Faith were ready. They left Camelot with Percival and Gwaine. When they got to the lake, it was evening.

"Tomorrow, we'll start on the house. Thank you, Percival and Gwaine for helping us. We could use it." Merlin said.

"It's the least we could do." Gwaine answered. The next day, they started to build the house. A week later, it was finished and Percival and Gwaine went home. The three started to get settle and make a living. One night, Merlin came in and wrapped his arms around Sefa.

"What are you so happy about?" Sefa asked.

"Nothing. Just that the garden is doing wonderful and that we now have chickens and cows." Merlin answered.

"Good. I have some news too."

"What?"

"Our wish came true."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Praise the Lord."

"I know but we can't tell Faith. Not till her birthday."

"I know. She may find out sooner because I won't be able to stop smiling and kissing you."

The two kissed passionately. Then Faith came in.

"Father, I took care of the animals." Faith said.

"Thank you, Faith." Merlin answered. A month later, it was Faith's birthday. Leon, Gwaine, and Percival had some to celebrate Faith's birthday.

"Faith, you life-long wish is coming true." Sefa said.

"You're pregnant?" Faith exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Finally."

Faith hugged both of her parents close. They were all happy.

"Do you want a brother or a sister?" Merlin asked.

"I don't care. I just want a sibling." Faith answered.

"And you'll be getting one."

A few months later, it became obvious that Sefa was pregnant. She didn't have the problems that she had when she was pregnant with Faith. One night, Merlin and Sefa were in bed resting.

"What should we name the baby?" Sefa asked.

"I don't know. If it's a boy we can name him Arthur." Merlin answered as he wrapped his arms around Sefa. He kissed Sefa's bare shoulder causing Sefa to giggle slightly.

"I was thinking that if it's a girl we can name her Ava."

"I like that."

"Good."

"Now, go to sleep. You need your rest."

Sefa rolled over and kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back. When they pulled away, they went to sleep. The next morning, Merlin woke up and saw that Sefa was still asleep. He shook her gently. Sefa moaned and woke up.

"You need to get up." Merlin whispered.

"What if I don't want to?" Sefa moaned.

"No kiss then."

"You'd give me a kiss no matter what."

"You're right. I don't know what I'll do."

The two kissed and Merlin sat up.

"I need to do my chores." Merlin mumbled.

"Can't we sleep in a bit today?" Sefa asked.

"You can."

"Not unless you sleep with me."

"I can't."

"Ok."

Sefa sat up and started to get up.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in." Merlin said.

"I do but not without you." Sefa answered.

"You win."

They two laid back down and went to sleep. When Sefa woke up, Merlin was getting out of bed.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be back." Merlin sighed.

"Where are you going?" Sefa moaned as she sat up.

"I'm just going outside. It's noon and I have to do a few things."

"Be back soon."

"I will."

Merlin got dressed and went outside. He saw Faith working in the garden.

"Are you feeling alright?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Your mother and I just wanted to sleep in today." Merlin answered.

"Ok."

Merlin did his chores and went back to the house. He went inside and saw Sefa coming out of the bedroom.

"I thought you were going to stay in bed." Merlin said.

"I was but I'm hungry." Sefa answered.

"I am too."

They ate lunch and finished work. A few months later, Sefa woke up and saw Merlin reading.

"You're suppose to be sleeping." Sefa whispered as she kissed Merlin's cheek.

"I was but then I heard you whimper in your sleep." Merlin answered.

"I'll be fine, Merlin."

"I know. I just want to be ready."

"I know you do. Now, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Go wake your daughter and get a bowl of hot water and some cloths. I'm about to have the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Merlin did as he was told. A couple of hours later, Sefa gave birth to a baby girl.

"It's our little Ava." Merlin exclaimed. Faith helped Sefa get comfortable while Merlin cleaned Ava and wrapped her in a blanket. "Faith, do you want to hold your sister?"

"Yes." Faith answered. She went over and Merlin helped her hold Ava.

"Good job."

"She's so beautiful."

"She looks like her big sister."

Faith went over to Sefa with Ava in her arms. Sefa smiled at Faith and Ava.

"You're a good big sister." Sefa whispered.

"I hope so." Faith answered. Over the next few weeks, everyone adjusted to having Ava around.

 **4 years later**

"Mummy, look." Ava said as she held up her finger.

"What?" Sefa asked.

"The chicken bit me."

"Uh oh. Le's get it treated."

Sefa cleaned and bandaged Ava's finger.

"There you go. Now, go help you sister." Sefa said.

"Ok. I love you, mummy." Ava answered as she hugged Sefa. She ran outside just as Merlin came in.

"Are you going to see the chickens?" Merlin asked.

"No."

Merlin and Sefa chuckled as they watched her run to Faith.

"She is just like her sister." Merlin sighed.

"Yes, she is." Sefa answered.

"What happened to her finger?"

"A chicken bit her finger."

"Oh, that's why she said no."

"Yep."

Ava ran up to Faith who was feeding the goats.

"Mummy fixed my finger." Ava said.

"Good. You can play with the goats." Faith answered.

"Ok."

Sefa watched the girls from the window.

"Faith hasn't aged since the year we told her about her baby sister. She's 21 but she looks 17." Sefa said.

"I know." Merlin answered. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"Maybe."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**Selfless Love pt.25**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Sefa and Merlin tried to have another child but it didn't happen. They were sad but they were happy for the two daughters that they did have. Hundreds of years passed. They didn't age. Merlin and Sefa remained 24, Faith remained 17, and Ava remained 4. When they were given the chance to travel to the new world, they did. They lived in a fort up north. Merlin was a soldier helping to fight for freedom. One night, he went home and saw the girls sewing.

"I'm home." Merlin said. Sefa went to Merlin and they kissed. Merlin went to get changed. Sefa went in the bedroom and kissed Merlin passionately. Merlin kissed back. Merlin tried to pull away several times but Sefa wouldn't let him. "Sefa, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Sefa answered. Merlin kissed Sefa again.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time. How far?"

"Halfway."

"Halfway? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was worried that I would lose the baby. It's been so many years and after the miscarriage, I had one hundred years ago, I've become terrified."

"Shh, you won't lose this baby." Merlin whispered as he kissed Sefa again. He pulled her close. "I understand why you didn't tell me. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Sefa answered. Merlin put Sefa's head on his shoulder and hugged her.

"You won't lose this baby."

"I hope not."

The next several weeks were hard on Sefa as she panicked with each move that the baby inside her made. One night, Merlin could feel Sefa start to panic as the baby kicked. He sat up and pulled her close.

"Sefa, the baby is fine. It's just kicking." Merlin whispered.

"I can't help it." Sefa replied.

"I know."

Merlin put his hand on Sefa's stomach and felt the baby kick.

"It's strong." Merlin said.

"Yes, it is." Sefa answered.

"That's a good thing. Every time it kicks, it means that it's alive. It's safe."

Sefa nodded. The next day, it was raining heavily. Merlin worked helping to improve the fort and watching for enemies. When he went home, he was drenched.

"I'm home." Merlin shivered. The girls ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy, you're wet and cold." Ava exclaimed.

"I know. Where's your mother?"

"She's in bed. She had an attack and she has orders to stay in bed till the baby is born." Faith answered.

"Did the doctor tell her that?" Merlin wondered.

"No, I did. All the doctor did was criticize and belittle her. Go get changed and warmed up before you catch your death."

"Yes ma'am."

Merlin went to the bedroom and got changed. He saw Sefa sleeping. When he was dressed, he sat on the bed and squeezed Sefa's hand. Sefa moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. One moment I was fine and then the next minute, Faith was helping me calm down. She said that I had dropped." Sefa answered.

"You must be close."

"That's why she wants me to stay in bed as much as possible."

Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Merlin said. Faith came in.

"Father, there's a man here to see you." Faith replied.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll tell him."

Faith left the room. Merlin and Sefa kissed.

"DO you want to walk around?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes." Sefa sighed. Merlin helped Sefa out of bed. They walked out of the bedroom. Merlin saw his boss.

"Sir."

"Merlin."

"What is this about?"

"Starting tomorrow, you will have double shifts. You will sleep in the same quarters as your fellow soldiers."

"What about my wife and children?"

"They will be cared for and you can see them on break."

"With all due respect, I can't. There are plenty of men here who are not married who are more capable than I am. You know that."

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No, but my wife could have the baby anytime and they are my first priority. I have to take care of them."

"You will do as I say till the baby is born. Then I will find someone else."

"Yes, sir."

The lieutenant left.

"He is the most heartless man I have ever met." Merlin groaned as he helped Sefa sit down.

"AT least it's only till I have the baby." Sefa sighed.

"But he most likely will not allow me to be here when you do have the baby."

"I know. We'll be alright."

"But this means that I am banned from coming home to my family. I have to sleep with the rest of the men who are arrogant and rude."

"Not to mention they like messing with me." Faith sighed.

"What?" Merlin wondered.

"I went to run an errand today and a couple of men confronted me. They touched me, father. I managed to get away."

"We shouldn't have come here."

"But we are here. We might as well make the best of it."

For the next few weeks, it was hard for the family. Merlin was busy that he was unable to see his family. When he wasn't working, he was trying to sleep in the 5 hours he was allowed to rest. Sefa and the girls missed Merlin. They were harassed by many of the men that worked with Merlin. They barely had any food and Sefa was becoming weak from stress and fear. One morning, Sefa was making breakfast. Faith saw how pale and weak Sefa was.

"Mother, let me do this. You need to go to bed." Faith suggested.

"I'm fine." Sefa panted.

"Mother, please. You could have the baby any moment."

Then Sefa gasped and grabbed Faith's shoulder.

"Like right now. Are you having contractions?" Faith asked. Sefa nodded. Faith helped Sefa in bed and did what needed to be done.

"Faith, go get your father. I need him here right now. I know you can save the baby." Sefa panted.

"I know. I'll go get him. Ava, come watch your mother."

Ava ran in and sat on the bed next to Sefa. Faith ran out of the house and saw Merlin talking to his boss.

"Father, mother is in labor. She needs you." Faith panted.

"She can wait. This is important." The lieutenant answered.

"Go take care of your mother. I'll be there in a minute." Merlin ordered. Faith nodded and ran inside. Merlin was about to walk away but the lieutenant grabbed him.

"No, you have a duty to fulfill."

"Look, my wife is in labor and she needs me."

"If you disobey my orders you will regret it."

"You forget, I can go to the colonel and report you."

"I will have you punished."

"Just try and stop me."

Merlin ran to the house and went to Sefa. He went into the bedroom and kissed Sefa.

"I'm here, love. How do you feel?" Merlin whispered.

"I'm close." Sefa panted. Merlin checked Sefa over.

"Faith, I need to cut into your mother. She may be close to giving birth but it will kill her and the baby."

"Ok. I'll be back."

Faith got what Merlin needed. Merlin got Sefa ready.

"Ava, I need you to leave the room. This won't be pleasent." Merlin said. Ava did as she was told. Faith came in with what Merlin needed. Ava stood at the door looking in. No one knew she was there. Merlin and Faith did what they could for Sefa. Merlin cut into Sefa causing Sefa to scream. Faith held Sefa's hand. Merlin found the baby and pulled it out. He nodded to Faith who took care of the baby while Merlin cleaned Sefa up and treated the wound. Faith cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blanket.

"It's another girl." Faith whispered as she handed the baby to Sefa. Sefa smiled happily and looked at the baby girl.

"Katrina." Sefa panted. Merlin finished treating Sefa and covered her up. He sat next to Sefa and kissed her forehead.

"She is so beautiful." Merlin gasped. Merlin saw Ava at the door and smiled. "Come here, sweetie." Ava went over and sat on Merlin's lap. "Meet your baby sister Katrina."

Ava smiled at Katrina.

"DO you want to hold her?" Sefa wondered.

"Yes." Ava answered. Sefa and Merlin helped Ava hold Katrina. Ava was in awe of her little sister. Then the door was thrown open. Two men came in.

"I hear you disobeyed orders." The colonel said.

"Yes, but as I told you when we came here, my family comes first." Merlin replied.

"But he disobeyed my orders. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with it." The lieutenant answered.

"Lieutenant, I have heard enough. Merlin, you may have disobeyed a direct order but I also know that you have suffered because of orders. I am promoting you to captain." The colonel explained.

"Thank you sir." Merlin thanked.

"As for you lieutenant, I am demoting you to Merlin's old rank. You are now a corporal."

"But he disobeyed me." The ex-lieutenant stated.

"Yes, but you abused your authority. Be grateful that I am not having you flogged." The colonel warned.

"Yes, sir."

"Get some rest. We can manage without you, captain."

"Thank you, sir." Merlin replied.

"That is truly a beautiful baby. Is it another girl?" The colonel asked.

"Yes. Her name is Katrina."

"You have three fine daughters. Continue to raise them well."

"We will."

The colonel and corporal left. The four chuckled.

"Finally. Now, we can breathe." Sefa sighed.

"And sleep. I really just want to sleep." Merlin answered.

"Then go to sleep."

Merlin laid down and went to sleep while Sefa took care of Katrina. Faith cleaned everything up and made lunch since they had skipped breakfast. Ava was in her father's arms looked at Sefa. She watched Sefa move as though nothing was wrong. Ava sat up and put her hand on the wound.

"Does it hurt?" Ava asked.

"Yes, but the joy I feel is much more powerful." Sefa answered.

"Why did daddy hurt you?"

"What? No, he didn't hurt me. If I had given birth on my own, I would have died. Your father saved me. Did you watch?"

"Yes. I was at the door."

"Oh, sweetie. Your father wanted you to leave."

"I did."

"I know. Come here."

Ava let Sefa hug her.

"I love you, sweetie." Sefa whispered.

"I love you, mummy." Ava mumbled. Then she kissed Katrina's forehead. "I love you, Trina."

"You are going to be a good big sister."

"Just like Faith?"

"Yes. Just like Faith."

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone relaxed and recovered. When Sefa able to get up and walk around on her own, Merlin went back to work. One day, they heard shouting and men running around.

"Captain, we are under attack." A private said.

"Get everyone inside the walls and close the gates." Merlin ordered. Merlin ran to help the villagers get inside. When the villagers got inside the gates, men came out to fight the enemy. The heard shouting and British soldiers came running in. "Protect the villagers. Get inside and close the gates."

They all ran inside but a few were wounded by the invaders. Merlin was fighting a soldier when he was stabbed in the side. He cried out in pain just as a soldier attacked him. Merlin felt a man grab him and take him to the infirmary. He was laid down on a cot.

"Private, get my family. Are the gates closed?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, we just closed them but there are too many." The private answered.

"We can win. We just have to have hope."

"I'll get your family."

"Thank you."

The private left. A doctor came over and started treating Merlin's wound.

"You need to burn the infection out of the wound." Merlin panted.

"I know what I'm doing." The doctor replied.

"Please, hurry. It's hard to breathe."

"I am going as fast as I can but you need to clam down before I have to knock you out."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

Merlin did as he was told. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them, he saw Sefa.

"How long?" Merlin rasped.

"You've only be asleep for a few minutes. How do you feel?" Sefa asked.

"Horrible."

"You've lost a lot of blood. Keep very still while the doctor stitches the wound."

"OK."

When the doctor was done, he sighed.

"You'll live but you will be very weak for many days. That was a deep wound. You're lucky that you've lived this long." The doctor explained.

"Thank you." Merlin answered.

"Get some rest."

Then a couple of men ran in.

"Captain, the men that are attacking. They are not British soldiers. They are Indians." The private said. Merlin sat up.

"What?" Merlin gasped.

"I know. What do we do? They killed our colonel."

"Get everyone out of here. We need to leave."

Merlin stood up and groaned. Sefa helped Him.

"Merlin, you need to rest." Sefa whispered.

"When we are safe. Let's go home and pack. Doctor, get the injured ready for transport." Merlin ordered. They went to their home and packed what they needed. Then the door slammed opened and Indians came running in.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**Selfless Love pt.26**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They grabbed the family. Merlin tried to fight but an Indian punched him in the side causing him to fall.

"Merlin." Sefa exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Merlin groaned. The five were taken away. They were tied to the end of a wagon ready to be taken away. For the next several days, they walked. All of the survivors were weak and tired. He looked over at Sefa who held Katrina. Then they arrived at camp. All the men were taken away while the women and children were taken to a house. Inside there was bed, food and water. Sefa sat down and pulled her children close.

"What are you doing to my husband?" Sefa asked. He held up a finger and then pulled out his whip and then he held up to fingers and used one across his neck. "Please don't kill him. What has he done to you?"

"Killed us." The Indian hissed.

"What will you do with us?" Ava wondered.

"Make good slaves."

The Indian left. The girls cried hoping that Merlin would be alright. Meanwhile, Merlin was chained to the ceiling in a cell. AN Indian stood behind him chanting. Then he left out a yell and hit Merlin with the whip. Merlin cried out painfully. Over the next month, men were beaten and killed. Every day, a man was killed. Merlin was one of two men left when they heard chanting and screaming outside. An Indian came in and killed the other Indian. Then he went to Merlin and held up a cloth and forced Merlin to inhale what was on it. Merlin tried to fight but soon fell asleep. The woman looked out the window and saw the fight.

"What are they doing?" Ava asked.

"Who knows? Let's just hope that someone can help us." Sefa replied.

"Look. They have father." Faith exclaimed as they saw two Indians carry Merlin into a house. Sefa handed Katrina to Faith.

"Watch the girls. I'm going after them."

Sefa ran out of the house and after Merlin. When she got to the house, she saw the men at the door.

"Where's my husband?" Sefa questioned. An Indian pointed inside. Sefa was about to go inside but they stopped her. "Let go of me. What are you doing to him?"

"Let her see husband." A man inside ordered. Sefa was allowed inside. When she got in, she saw Merlin laying on a cot unconscious. She gasped when she saw how weak and thin her husband was.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. He sleeps."

Sefa went over to the cot and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Sefa cried.

"We do our best." The man answered. He went to work tending to all of Merlin's wounds. It was night, when he was done. Sefa took a bowl of warm water and a cloth and cleaned Merlin.

"Mother, is he alright?" Faith wondered as she came in with the children.

"We don't know. We are waiting for him to wake." Sefa replied. Then an Indian woman came in with clothes and a few other things.

"My name Kiara. I help you. I brought clothes." Kiara greeted.

"Girls, go get changed. I'll watch your father and feed Katrina."

Faith and Ava followed Kiara to get changed. They were taken to a room with a bath ready for them.

"You clean up." Kiara said.

"Thank you, Kiara. I'll help my sister. You can go." Faith answered.

"No, I stay. I told help you."

"Alright."

Faith and Ava took a bath and got changed into clean clothes. Kiara saw a necklace that Faith wore and played with it.

"It beautiful." Kiara gasped.

"Thank you. My father got it for me on my birthday." Faith answered. They went back to where Merlin and Sefa were. Sefa had changed and looked cleaner. She was feeding Katrina. Food was waiting for them.

"Save some food for your father when he wakes up." Sefa warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

The girls ate dinner. When they were done, cots were brought in for them to sleep on. The girls went to sleep. Sefa laid down next to Merlin and watched over him. She kissed his cheek and sighed. Then Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Sefa asked.

"Not good." Merlin rasped.

"Can you eat something?"

"Maybe."

Sefa grabbed a bowl of warm broth and helped Merlin slow swallow it. It took an hour for Merlin to swallow all of it. When he was gone, Sefa pulled him close.

"I missed you." Merlin whispered.

"As did I." Sefa answered. The two kissed passionately. Then Merlin groaned painfully. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good."

Then Faith moaned and woke up. Sefa went to her and caressed Faith's cheek.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. Your father is alright." Sefa whispered. Faith sat up.

"Is he awake?" Faith asked.

"Hey, sweetie." Merlin answered. Faith got out of bed and ran to Merlin's side. The two hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How do you feel?"

"Not the greatest but I'll recover. How about you?"

"Scared."

"That's normal."

"When Kiara was bringing Ava and I back here, a couple of boys were looking at me. I could tell that they liked my body."

"Is that what you're scared of?"

"Yeah."

"You are at that age."

"I know."

Over the next few weeks, Merlin recovered. Everyone was kind to them and accepted them. Ava and Faith played with Kiara and they became good friends. One morning, they were doing their chores.

"Kiara, not go outside wall." A boy said.

"Yes brother. Faith, Ava, this my brother Kokum." Kiara greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Kokum." Faith answered.

"I go now. Father see me."

Kokum left. He went to his father who was talking to Merlin.

"Father, told sister what you said." Kokum said.

"Thank you, Kokum. Now, help your sister and her friends with chores." The chief ordered.

"Yes, father."

Kokum left.

"Yesterday, he boy, today, he man." The chief said.

"They grow up very fast." Merlin sighed.

"Yes. Your daughter, she good at healing."

"Yes, she is. When we were in England, she was a doctor."

"She different. She do men work not women work."

"Yes. She's always been that way. She's just like her mother."

"She look like her."

"Yes, she does. Why did you help us?"

"People, wrong. Hurt others, they hurt us. Help others, they help us."

"Very true. SO you helped us so that we would help you?"

"Yes. You show us things."

"You want me to help you train your men in case something happens."

"Yes. We want your daughter train women to heal."

"We'll be glad to. My wife is very good at many things. She can help."

"Thank you. We teach you many things as well."

"We'll be glad to learn."

Over the next several months, Merlin and his family helped the Indians learn how to heal, defend themselves, and many other things. The Indians taught Merlin and his family how to grow good crops, make different foods, and several other things. One night, Sefa and Merlin were resting.

"I like it here." Sefa sighed.

"I do too." Merlin answered.

"But..."

"But I think it's time we go home. The war is over, the colonist have their freedom from England. That's why we came. We came to help them become free."

"And..."

"I want to go home. I'm really homesick. It didn't start till I was tortured."

"I know. You've been very quiet these past several months. Now, I know why. I need to feed Katrina. You should go take a bath."

"Yes, ma'am."

Merlin took a bath while Sefa fed Katrina. When she was done, she put Katrina in bed and went over to Merlin was was getting dressed. She wrapped her arms around Merlin. She kissed Merlin's neck and noticed how tired Merlin was.

"Are you thinking about what happened?" Sefa wondered.

"Yeah." Merlin sighed. "I thought that the scars wouldn't be very bad but as you can see, they are." Merlin sighed.

"I think you look handsome."

"Really? Or are you saying that to make me feel better?"

Sefa kissed one of the scars and Merlin gasped.

"What do you think?" Sefa asked. Merlin turned around and looked at Sefa.

"I think you are being naughty." Merlin answered.

"Maybe."

The two kissed passionately. Merlin undressed Sefa and carried her over to the bed. They spent the night kissing and cuddling each other.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_**Selfless Love pt.27**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next day, the family was eating breakfast.

"When you girls are done with your chores, I want you to help your mother pack." Merlin said.

"Pack? Why?" Faith wondered.

"We're going home. We only came to help the colonists and now they are free."

"When do we leave?"

"By the end of the week."

"Three days."

"Yes."

When Kiara, Ava, and Faith were doing their chores, Kiara noticed how quiet Faith was.

"Something wrong?" Kiara wondered.

"We're leaving in a few days. We are going back to England." Faith answered.

"Oh. You don't want leave?"

"Part of me does but part of me wants to stay here. This is the first place that I've ever been accepted."

"Then you should tell your father."

"Maybe it's for the best that we go home. Father has been very quiet and is obviously still hurting from what happened."

"I understand."

"Come on. Let's get these buckets of water back to the village. Ava, do you need help?"

"No. I got it." Ava groaned. She pulled the bucket really hard and it spilled all over her. "Not again."

Then Kokum came to them.

"Need help?" Kokum asked.

"Yes, you can help Ava." Faith replied. Kokum went over to Ava and took the bucket. He filled it with water and the four went back to the village. They had finished their chores when Kokum came up to them again.

"Faith, we talk."

"Kokum, we can't. I have to get home and help my mother."

"Not take long."

"I'll take Ava home." Kiara suggested.

"Thank you." Faith sighed. Kiara took Ava home while Faith and Kokum took a walk.

"Hear you go home." Kokum said.

"Yes, we are. We leave in a few days."

"Kokum go with you."

"No, you belong here."

"I go where you go."

"Kokum, do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes. I want to marry you. Tonight, I ask your father."

"Kokum, he'll say no. We'll be going home to England and you belong here. You will be the new chief when your father dies."

"Father understand."

"Will he? Kokum, you must think about this."

"No more think. I love you, Faith. Do you love me?"

The two stopped and Faith looked into Kokum's eyes. She saw the love he had for her and before she could even stop herself, she answered his question.

"Yes. I love you." Faith said. She looked down trying to hide her confusion but Kokum grabbed her chin gently and made her look into his eyes.

"Then we be together." Kokum whispered. The two kissed. Meanwhile, Merlin and Sefa were concern.

"Ava, where did Faith say she was going?" Merlin asked.

"Kokum wanted to talk to her. She followed him." Ava sighed. "You asked me five times, daddy."

"Sorry, but your sister knew that she needed to come home as soon as she had finished her chores."

"But he wanted to talk to her."

"Merlin, if Kokum wanted to talk to her, then you know that she will. He wouldn't have her disobey you unless it was very important." Sefa explained.

"I'm just wondering what was so important." Merlin answered.

"I might have an idea."

"What?"

"Kokum has had his eye on her since we came here."

"No. How did I miss that?"

"Who knows."

Then Faith came in and went to work. Sefa and Merlin looked at each other.

"Faith, where have you been?" Merlin asked.

"I was with Kokum. He needed to talk to me." Faith answered.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Faith, what was it about?"

"Nothing. Now, please let me work."

"Fine."

Faith tried to avoid Kokum over the next few days. The morning they were leaving, Kokum watch from the doorway as Faith helped her family pack. Then he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"You been quiet past few days." His father said.

"I love her." Kokum replied.

"Faith?"

"Yes. I wish be with her."

"But she is going home to a land unfamiliar to us. It dangerous journey."

"I know."

"When I met your mother, I disobeyed my father. He mad at me but I married her anyway. Now, I have you and your siblings."

"What you do if I leave?"

"I miss you but I understand. She very good. Faith make good wife. Let say good bye."

They went up to the family and said good bye. Kokum went up to Faith who looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kokum. I hope you find someone that you love." Faith said.

"I miss you." Kokum replied.

"I'll miss you too."

Kokum kissed Faith's cheek. Faith got in the covered wagon with her sisters and Sefa. The Indians watched as Merlin and his family left. The Chief went to Kokum.

"Maybe new world good for you." The chief said.

"Thank you, father. I go now." Kokum replied.

"Be safe."

Kokum grabbed a few of his belongs and grabbed a horse. He rode after Faith. Faith looked out the wagon and sighed.

"You liked him, didn't you?" Sefa wondered.

"Yes. I did. When we talked, he said that he loved me and he asked me if I loved him." Faith answered.

"What did you say?"

"Yes. Before I could even stop myself, I said yes."

"Then you loved him."

"Yes."

"It's alright, Faith. It happens to everyone."

The next day, they arrived at the harbor where a ship was waiting. Some men helped Merlin get their things loaded unto the ship. When Kokum got to the harbor, he looked around. He saw Faith and her family get on the ship. He grabbed his stuff and got off the horse. He got on the ship and looked around at everyone. He saw Faith and her family going downstairs. A man came up to him.

"What are you doing on this ship?" He asked.

"I wish to go to England." Kokum answered.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"It does not concern you why I go."

"Do you have money to pay for your voyage?"

"No, but I can work. Show me what to do and I'll do it."

"You're a strong lad. Fine, you can stay just as long as you work."

"When we get to England, I will leave."

"Deal. I'll give you a gold coin every day you work."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Kokum."

"Follow me, Kokum. I'll show you what you need to do."

Over the next few months, Kokum worked on the ship. He would see Faith every day but he never went up to her. He wanted to wait till they got to her home. He was given new clothes and worked as hard as he could. One day, he saw land in the distance. He heard men and women chanting and celebrating. Then a man around his age grabbed his shoulder.

"That's England. We'll be there soon." The man sighed.

"I can't wait." Kokum replied.

"What will you do when you get there?"

"I have a woman."

"A good one?"

"Very good."

"What's she like?"

"Beautiful and perfect."

"Wish I had one like that. Are you an Indian?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering how an Indian like you had a woman in England."

"I met her a while ago. She went home. My father allowed me to follow her."

"We should get back to work."

They went back to work. When they got to the harbor in England, Kokum grabbed his belongs. He was amazed at the people he saw and the houses. It was very busy place. The captain went up to Kokum.

"It was good having you. You were very helpful. Here's your money. You earned it." The captain said.

"Thank you, sir." Kokum answered.

Kokum followed everyone off the ship. He saw Faith and her family get on another covered wagon. He watched as men loaded it with their belongs. He grabbed a horse and followed them out of the harbor. He followed them all the way home. Meanwhile, the family was very quiet and exhausted.

"I'll be happy when we get home and get settled." Sefa groaned as she put her head on Merlin's shoulder.

"Me too. We'll probably have a lot of cleaning to do first." Merlin warned.

"I am so exhausted."

"I am too."

When they got to the house, they saw that everything was very old and worn down. The animals were alive but there were weeds every where. They got off the wagon and went inside the house. It was very dusty and covered in cobwebs.

"We can't take anything off of the wagon till we get this place cleaned up." Sefa sighed.

"If we work together, we can get it done in no time." Merlin answered.

"Girls, go fetch some water."

"Yes, ma'am." Faith mumbled. Faith and Ava left. Sefa put Katrina back in the wagon were it was safe and quiet. Kokum got off his horse and hide in the weeds. He walked to the lake where Ava and Faith were. He saw that Ava was having a hard time filling her bucket. He sighed and wnet to them.

"Why do you parents always give you the job of fetching water when you can't even lift an empty bucket?" Kokum questioned.

"Kokum, what are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"I followed you."

"All the way here? What about your family?"

"It was alright with them."

"Your speech. You sound like us."

"Well, I worked on the ship. I had to or else I couldn't be with you."

"Oh, Kokum."

Faith ran into Kokum's arms and he picked off her feet and spun her in the air. They laughed happily. When he stopped, he put Faith down and the two kissed. When they pulled away, Faith smiled.

"Let's go home." Faith said. They went back to the house where Merlin and Sefa were waiting. When they saw Kokum, they were suprised.

"Kokum, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I followed you." Kokum answered.

"Well, we can use all the help we can get."

They got to work. By nightfall, they had finished cleaning the house, barn and had gotten their things moved in. AT dinner, they listened to Kokum's story.

"But what I want to know is why are you here?" Merlin asked.

"I'll tell you." Kokum answered.

"But first, we need to clean up and get to bed. It's very late." Sefa replied.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, that's right. Where's Kokum going to sleep?"

"We don't really have room in here." Merlin sighed.

"I can sleep in the barn." Kokum suggested.

"You may have to till we can build you a home."

"Well, show me to my room."

The men went outside to the barn. Merlin showed Kokum where he could sleep.

"I hope this will do. I know you have had better." Merlin said.

"This will do." Kokum answered. Then Sefa came in with blankets.

"I brought you some blankets and a pillow. It'll be cold tonight." Sefa stated. Kokum took the blankets and pillow.

"Thank you. I have something to ask both of you."

"What is it?" Merlin foundered.

"The reason I came here was to be with Faith. We love each other and I couldn't bear to be separated from her. My father encouraged me to follow you. I was wondering if..."

"If you could have our permission in marrying Faith?"

"Yes."

"I will allow it. She is old enough and she is a woman."

"Thank you."

"But... you can't marry her till you finish building your house."

"Yes, sir."

"When will you ask her?" Sefa asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Kokum sighed.

The next day, Kokum spent most of his time with Faith. That night, Kokum and Faith were outside talking and laughing.

"Faith, I want to ask you something that I've have wanted to ask for quite a while. Will you marry me?" Kokum said.

"Did you ask my parents?" Faith wondered.

"Yes. They said that's it ok."

"Yes. I will marry you."

The two kissed passionately and Kokum put a necklace around Faith's necklace. Faith looked down at it.

"My father gave this to my mother when they got married. When my mother died, my father gave this to me for when I marry the woman of my heart." Kokum explained.

"It's beautiful." Faith gasped. "When can we get married?"

"First, I have to build a house for us. You father said that I could not marry you till I had built a house for you."

"I can't wait."

The two kissed again and went back to the house. Over the next couple of months, Kokum built a house for Faith and himself. In early spring, the two were married.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_**Selfless Love pt.28**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Over the next few weeks it may get harder for me to update my stories. My family is finally moving into a house after living with my grandparents for a year and a half. I will update when I can.**

Kokum woke up and saw Faith sleeping beside him. He watched her sleep peacefully and smiled. He got up and made breakfast. He was almost done, when someone knocked on the door. Kokum opened the door and saw Merlin.

"Merlin, is there something you need?" Kokum asked.

"No, I just came to see how the two of you were. It was your first night together." Merlin answered.

"I've slept better than I ever had in my life."

"Apparently it's the same for Faith. Is she still asleep?"

"Yes. She scared me a few times though."

"Oh?"

"She was very still and quiet."

"That's strange. Did she have any nightmares?"

"I don't think so."

"She usually has nightmares. She was never still or quiet in her sleep."

"She must be sleeping better."

"Yes, she must be."

"I should get back over to the house. Katrina came down with a fever last night and she kept Sefa up all night so now it's my turn to deal with her so that Sefa can rest."

"I hope she gets better."

Merlin left the house and went home. He went inside and saw Sefa feeding Katrina.

"How is she?" Merlin asked as he bent down to kiss Sefa.

"She's still fussy." Sefa sighed.

"It may be her teeth are coming in."

"I hope so."

"I'll watch her when you're done feeding her. Where's Ava?"

"I let her sleep in. She was up with me almost all night. She didn't like hearing Katrina scream so she wanted to help. She did fall asleep on your chest but I told her to go to her own bed before you woke up."

"I'll go check on her. The poor girl has been very busy."

"Yes, she has. How were Kokum and Faith?"

"Kokum's fine but Faith is still asleep. Kokum was terrified last night because Faith was so still and quiet."

"That's not normal for her."

"I told him that. He may have helped keep her nightmares away."

"I hope so."

"Mummy, daddy, my head hurts." Ava moaned as she came out. Merlin picked her up and put his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up." Merlin whispered.

"Looks like I won't be sleeping." Sefa sighed.

"Yes, you will. We don't need you getting sick."

"Can you take care of both girls?"

"Yes. I can handle it."

Merlin kissed Ava's forehead and pulled her close.

"Go sit down. I'll go get the extra cot. You can sleep out here." Merlin said.

"Yes, daddy." Ava rasped. Merlin put Ava down and went to get the cot. He put it in the living room and grabbed a few blankets and pillows. He made sure that Ava was comfortable. When Sefa was done feeding Katrina, Merlin took her. Sefa went to bed and tried to rest. Merlin took care of the girls. Meanwhile, Kokum had finished making breakfast and went over to the bed and woke Faith.

"It's time to wake up, my doe." Kokum whispered as she used his hand to caress Faith's cheek. Faith groaned and woke up. She sat up and shivered. "Are you cold?" Faith nodded and Kokum moved so that he could hug her. "I have your breakfast."

"Thank you." Faith mumbled.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that time of month."

"I understand. Do you want a hot bath?"

"That would be nice but I need to do my chores."

"I can do them."

"But you're helping father."

"Your father is busy taking care of a sick baby."

"I'm surprised Ava hasn't come over. She said she would."

"Maybe Katrina kept her up all night."

"Maybe. You can help me with my chores."

"Deal. Now, eat your breakfast."

Faith ate her breakfast and got dressed. Kokum and Faith went outside and did the chores. When they were done, they went to see Merlin. They saw that Merlin was holding Katrina who was crying. They saw him tending to Ava who laid in bed moaning.

"Are both girls ill?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Merlin sighed.

"Is mother sick?"

"No. She's still exhausted. She stayed up with Katrina. Ava helped and is now sick."

"DO you need help?"

"I just need some plants."

"We'll get them for you."

"Thank you."

Kokum and Faith left the house and collected herbs for Merlin and Sefa. Faith bent down to pick some herbs when she groaned painfully. Kokum stopped what he was doing and went to her.

"Are you alright?" Kokum asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a cramp." Faith groaned.

"Are they usually this bad?"

"No."

"You should go rest. I can do this."

"I'll be fine."

"Go home and rest."

"I'm fine."

"That was not a request, Faith."

"It's gone now. Let's get the herbs picked."

They finished picking the herbs and went back to the house. They went inside and saw Merlin and Sefa caring for the girls.

"We got the herbs." Kokum said.

"Thank you. You can set them on the table." Sefa replied. They put them on the table.

"I would do more but I need to get some home before she has another cramp."

"Is something wrong, Faith?" Merlin wondered.

"It's nothing. It's just that time of the month." Faith sighed.

"Have you had bad cramps before?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Go get some rest."

Kokum and Faith went home. Kokum wrapped his arms around Faith and kissed her neck.

"I love you, Faith. I don't want anything to happen to you. I know you've been through a lot." Kokum whispered.

"I know you do. I'm just in a bad mood right now." Faith mumbled.

"Can I help relieve that?"

"Yes, please."

Kokum turned Faith around and kissed her passionately. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down on the bed and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to be back. I'm going to get a hot bath ready for you." Kokum stated. "I want you to stay on this bed. You are not to move."

"Yes, sir." Faith replied. The two kissed. Kokum prepared a hot bath for Faith. When it was ready, he saw that she was resting. He kissed her pale cheek and smiled when her eyes opened.

"It's ready."

"Thank you, Kokum."

Faith moved to stand up only to whimpered and collapse on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Kokum asked.

"I don't know." Faith gasped.

"Let me help you."

Kokum helped Faith get undressed. He carried her over to the tub and helped her get in. Faith moaned and relaxed as the hot water hit her skin. Kokum went over to the bed and saw a big blood stain on the bed. He looked at Faith's clothes and saw the stains. He went over to the tub and saw that Faith was almost as pale as a ghost.

"Faith, do you feel different?" Kokum wondered.

"I feel cold and tired. Why?" Faith moaned.

"I think something's wrong. You've lost a lot of blood and don't say it's normal because it isn't."

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to ask if you could go get a few herbs."

"Sure."

Kokum got what Faith needed. When he went back inside he saw that Faith was trying to get out of the tub. He went to her and stopped her.

"No, you should soak a bit. I'll make the tea for you." Kokum said. Faith nodded and relaxed. Kokum went and made tea for Faith. He looked at Faith who was trying to rest. He was almost done with the tea when he heard Faith hiss and whimper in pain. He went to her and pulled her close. "It's alright. It'll pass."

"Kokum, I need to get out." Faith hissed. Kokum looked at the water and saw that it was red.

"Ok. I'll put something down on the bed so that you don't get the bed all blood stained."

"Thank you."

Kokum got the bed ready and helped Faith out of the tub. He helped her dry off and get to the bed. Faith laid down and Kokum covered her up tightly. He helped her sit up a bit so that she could drink the tea.

"Can you do it on your own?" Kokum wondered.

"I think so." Faith shivered.

"Ok. I'm going to get your father. Something's wrong with you and it is scaring me to death."

"Hurry."

Kokum went to see Merlin. He knocked on the door and went inside. He saw Sefa and Merlin holding the girls who were sleeping.

"Merlin, it's Faith. She's bleeding heavily and she's still having cramps." Kokum panted.

"How bad?" Merlin asked as he handed Ava to Sefa.

"Bad. She's as pale as a ghost. She was soaking the tub and I went to get herbs to make tea for her and then I heard her hiss and whimper painfully. The water was red from the blood she lost. I'm worried that she'll lose more."

"And she probably can't lose anymore blood. Sefa, I need clean towels. Kokum and I will be with Faith."

"Alright." Sefa replied. She put the girls down and did as she was told. The men went to see Faith. They went inside and saw her still drinking the tea. Merlin checked Faith over.

"I put some cloths under her to catch the blood stains." Kokum said as he watched Merlin check Faith over.

"Kokum, I'm so cold." Faith gasped.

"I know you are."

Kokum grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Faith's shoulders. He looked over at Merlin who was worried.

"I know what's wrong. Her body is unable to stop it's from bleeding. We need to make a tea for her and a few poultices, and a salve. I'll get what we need. I want you to tell me if she loses anymore blood. Where's you bowls?" Merlin explained.

"In the box next to the stone fireplace." Kokum replied.

"Ok."

Merlin quickly rushed to get what he needed. A few minutes later, Sefa came in with towels. She went to Faith and replaced the blood-stained towels with clean ones. Then he sat on the bed and caressed Faith's cheek.

"How do you feel?" Sefa asked.

"Really cold." Faith moaned.

"Do you want another blanket?"

Faith nodded. Sefa kissed her forehead and went to grab a couple of blankets. She covered Faith up.

"How are the girls?" Faith wondered.

"They're feeling a little better. They're fevers are starting to go away. Get some sleep." Sefa answered. Kokum squeezed Faith's hand and kissed Faith's bare shoulder.

"Your mother's right. You need your sleep. We'll be here when you wake." Kokum whispered. Faith closed her eyes and went to sleep. Merlin came in and put the herbs on the table.

"Has she had any bleeding?" Merlin asked. Kokum checked and saw a few drops.

"Not really. It's just a few drops."

"Good. Sefa, Ava's awake. Her fever's lower but her head still hurts."

"I'll go back over there." Sefa sighed. She went back over to the house. Merlin worked as quickly as he could. An hour later, he had the poultice ready. He went over to Faith and put it on her bladder.

"Keep the poultice there. It will help with the cramps and stop her from bleeding." Merlin ordered.

"I will. How often do I have to put a poultice on her?" Kokum asked.

"Every 6 hours at least for the next 7 days. She is to remain in bed till then."

"Ok."

"Put the salve on every few hours for 7 days and have her drink the tea mixture three times a day for the next two weeks."

"Ok. Is there anything else?"

"She'll have to wait a few days before taking a bath. You can probably clean her up with a washcloth. If she does have to get out of bed, you need to carry her. Her legs will be too weak to handle her weight."

"Ok."

"Keep her calm and relaxed. The more she moves, the more likely she is to start bleeding again."

"I'll make sure that she keeps still."

"I'm going to finishing making everything and then I need to go home. Sefa will most likely make dinner for the two of you."

"I would say that she doesn't have to but I know it wouldn't matter."

"You'd be right."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_**Selfless Love pt.29**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

A few hours later, Sefa came in with dinner. Kokum was tending to Faith while Merlin finished making the medicines.

"How is she?" Sefa asked.

"Very weak." Kokum answered.

"I have dinner for the two of you."

"Thank you."

Then Faith moaned. Kokum moved so that he could stop Faith from moving.

"It's alright, Faith. Just keep still." Kokum whispered.

"Why? I feel fine." Faith moaned. Merlin ran over and checked Faith over.

"She's very alert. It's as though nothing happened." Merlin said.

"What happened? Why are all of you standing over me?"

"You started bleeding heavily this morning. You're very lucky that we stopped the bleeding, but you need to rest for a couple of weeks."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes."

"You scared us to death, Faith." Kokum whispered.

"I'm still here, Kokum." Faith replied. Kokum and Faith kissed.

"I've finished making the medicines. I'll be back in the morning unless something happens." Merlin explained.

"Thank you, father."

"Your welcome. Get some rest and try to eat something."

"I will."

Merlin patted Kokum on the back.

"Same for you, Kokum. We can't have you collapsing." Merlin ordered.

"I will." Kokum answered. Merlin and Sefa went home. Ava and Katrina were sleeping on the bed.

"Have they had dinner?"

"A little. Neither of them are very hungry. Katrina just wants to be breastfed." Sefa sighed.

"She'll grow out of that." Merlin replied.

"I know."

"Let's eat and then go to bed. Today has been a long day."

Meanwhile, Kokum was helping Faith eat the soup that Sefa made.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Kokum asked.

"Kokum, I feel fine." Faith answered.

"Tell me if you feel worse."

"I will. How scared were you?"

"Very scared. Especially when you started bleeding in the bathtub."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You couldn't help it."

"I know but you were so scared."

"I still am."

"Come lie down."

"I will after I eat and take care of a few things."

"Alright, but hurry."

Kokum did as he was told. He gave Faith her medicines and ate dinner. He cleaned up the dishes and cleaned everything up. When he got back to the bed, Faith was waiting. He laid down next to her and curled up against her. He wrapped his arms around her and watched over her. Both tried to sleep. Every hour, Kokum would get up to do something and Faith knew it. After the third time, she opened her eyes and stopped him from getting out of bed.

"What's wrong, Kokum?" Faith wondered.

"I thought you were asleep." Kokum answered.

"Don't avoid my question. What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep. I don't know why."

"Come here."

Kokum put his head on Faith's chest and listened to her heart beat. Faith wrapped her arms around Kokum and watched him.

"I'm alright, Kokum. You don't have to worry anymore." Faith whispered. Kokum began to cry, and Faith shushed him. "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you. You could have died." Kokum cried.

"I know."

"I…"

"Shh, go to sleep, Kokum."

Kokum closed his eyes and went to sleep. Faith went to sleep a few minutes later. Kokum woke up just before dawn and saw that Faith was sleeping peacefully. He kissed her neck and felt arms wrap around him tightly.

"I thought you were asleep." Kokum whispered.

"I was till you moved." Faith replied. Kokum kissed Faith's shoulder and Faith gasped.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Over the next couple of weeks, Faith recovered. When she was finally back to normal, she and Kokum decided to have a baby. As spring turned into summer and then fall, their dreams of starting a family started to get crushed.

"I failed to conceive again." Faith sighed as she laid down in bed next to Kokum.

"We'll get there at some point." Kokum replied.

"I hope so."

"We will."

The two kissed passionately. Kokum pulled away and looked into Faith's eyes.

"We will have a child when the time is right." Kokum stated.

"I hope so." Faith answered.

"I know so."

Months turned into years and years turned into decades which then turned into centuries. It was 2012 when Sefa found out that she was once again pregnant. When she got home, she went to her bedroom and saw Merlin sitting on the bed doing paper work.

"You could have done that at the desk." Sefa suggested.

"I wasn't feeling good. I'm still not." Merlin sighed.

"I know something that will cheer you up."

"What?"

Sefa handed him a small envelop. Merlin opened it and saw the pictures.

"Another baby." Merlin gasped.

"Two babies." Sefa answered.

"You're going to have twins?"

"Yes."

Merlin hugged Sefa close.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time." Merlin exclaimed.

"I knew this would cheer you up." Sefa answered. The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Sefa could see how pale Merlin was. "You don't look good."

"I don't feel good either."

"Have you checked your temperature?"

"No."

"Have you been drinking enough water?"

"I've been trying to."

"I'll be right back."

Sefa went to the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer. She handed to Merlin. Merlin took his temperature while Sefa went to the kitchen. When she came back, she saw Merlin resting.

"You had a fever, didn't you?" Sefa wondered.

"It was 100.6." Merlin groaned.

"Here, drink as much as you can and take these."

Sefa handed Merlin a couple of pills and a cup of water. Merlin did as he was told. When he was done, he put the papers away and tried to sleep. Sefa covered him with the blankets and kissed his forehead. She played with Merlin's bangs and watched as Merlin started to fall asleep. When Merlin was asleep, Sefa sighed and left the bedroom.

"Mummy, Trina needs help." Ava said.

"Where is she?" Sefa asked.

"She's in her bed."

"Did daddy forget to take care of her after her nap?"

"Yes."

"I'll go take care of her. Go do your chores."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ava went outside while Sefa went into Katrina's bedroom. She saw Katrina in her crib crying.

"Mummy want out." Katrina cried.

"I'm coming, sweetie." Sefa answered. She picked Katrina up and kissed her cheek. "You're ok, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, I bet you want to go play."

"No."

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Daddy."

"Ok, let's go see daddy."

They went to see Merlin. They went in the bedroom and saw that Merlin was asleep.

"You have to be very quiet. Your daddy isn't feeling well." Sefa whispered as she put Katrina on the bed. Katrina sat on the bed and played with whatever she could. When she saw the pictures, she held them up.

"What that?" Katrina wondered.

"Pictures of your siblings. You're going to be a big sister."

"Like Ava?"

"Yep."

"Yay."

Sefa took the pictures and put them someplace safe. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sefa said. Faith came in.

"Hey, mum. Ava said dad wasn't feeling well." Faith replied.

"Yeah. Is there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"No, we're good."

"Ok. What did the doctor say? AM, I going to be a big sister again?"

Sefa nodded and smiled.

"I'm having twins." Sefa stated.

"Oh, good. I'm glad." Faith replied. Sefa went to Faith and hugged her.

"I know it's been hard for you and Kokum to have a child. Your father and I went through that pain a couple of times. It's never fun. It's always painful but I know that one day the two of you will be parents and I know that you will be great parents."

"I had a miscarriage."

"What? When?"

"A few months ago. A day after I found out that I was pregnant, I lost the baby and the doctors told me that I would never have the privilege of becoming a mother, so I should just stop dreaming and get it together."

"Oh, Faith."

The two hugged and Faith cried.

"Kokum was so angry, I thought he was going to kill the doctors." Faith cried.

"Good because that doctor does not know what they were talking about." Sefa answered.

"I didn't want to tell you guys because, I just didn't want to believe that it was true."

"I understand, and I know your father understands."

"Thank you. I should go home."

Faith went home and saw Kokum in the kitchen. The two kissed passionately.

"I was thinking tonight, we can try again." Kokum whispered.

"I can't, Kokum. I can't deal with the pain again." Faith answered. Kokum wrapped his arms around Faith and pulled her close.

"Just one more?"

"Fine."

"It will work this time, I promise."

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kokum sighed as he watched Faith walk outside. He knew that depression and grieve were taken hold of her. That night after dinner, Kokum put something in Faith's cup and his. He poured some juice in them and went to the living room where Faith was reading.

"Here." Kokum said.

"Thanks." Faith mumbled. Kokum sat next to Faith and watched her take a sip. He took a sip of the juice and started rubbing Faith's back. Faith moaned and leaned into his touch. "That feels good."

"Good."

Kokum and Faith kissed, and Kokum smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I think I want to go to bed." Faith sighed.

"Finish your drink and I might carry you to bed." Kokum replied.

"Ok."

Faith and Kokum finished their drinks and Kokum carried Faith to bed.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**Selfless Love pt.30**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next morning, Faith woke up and saw Kokum sleeping. She traced the wrinkles on Kokum's forehead and watched him sleep. Then she felt him move under the blankets. Kokum groaned and pulled Faith so that she was on his chest. Faith smiled and kissed him.

"I know you're awake." Faith whispered.

"You are beautiful." Kokum answered.

"I need to get up."

"No."

"Kokum, please."

"No. You wait till I say."

"Yes, sir."

They kissed passionately. Meanwhile, Sefa woke up and saw that Merlin was still unwell.

"How do you feel?" Sefa asked.

"Horrible." Merlin rasped.

"Try to rest."

"I can't. I think I'm going to soak for a bit."

"Ok. Let me help you."

Sefa helped Merlin take a bath. The day was very hard for Merlin who got worse quickly. Faith checked him over.

"I don't know what's happening. If he gets worse, he should go to the hospital." Faith suggested.

"Ok. How do you feel?" Sefa wondered.

"Fine. Just a little worn out."

"Try to rest."

"I will."

Over the next few weeks, Merlin's health became stable, but he had to stay in bed. One morning, Sefa woke up and kissed him. She noticed that Merlin was starting to grow facial hair again.

"Merlin, you need to shave." Sefa moaned.

"What? I haven't shaved in centuries. Not since Arthur died." Merlin replied.

"Well, you need to."

"That's why I'm ill. I'm aging again."

"Maybe."

Merlin sat up and groaned.

"I still feel really weak though." Merlin groaned.

"I know, but at least you woke up. Yesterday, you slept almost all day." Sefa sighed as she sat up.

"I hope this stops. I really need to be getting up."

"I know."

Meanwhile, Faith woke up and felt exhausted.

"Kokum." Faith moaned.

"What's wrong?" Kokum asked.

"I don't feel good."

"I know. I don't either."

"We must have what father had."

Kokum sat up and groaned.

"I don't have it. This feels more like something else." Kokum groaned.

"Same here." Faith mumbled as she sat up.

"Let's go back to sleep."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

They went back to sleep. They woke up a few hours later and saw that Sefa was tending to them.

"The two of you will be fine. You just had a stomach bug." Sefa said.

"Did we throw up?" Faith wondered.

"Yes. You also have high fevers. SO, go back to sleep."

"Kokum?"

"I'm here, Faith. I'm just really weak." Kokum rasped. The two went back to sleep. They woke the next day feeling better. "Remind me not to get sick again."

"I know. I feel so exhausted." Faith panted.

"Yeah."

"Let's go eat something."

They got up and went to the kitchen. They saw Merlin and Sefa. Merlin was trying to feed Katrina.

"You must be feeling better." Faith said.

"Yeah. It was weird. One day, I was weak and the next, I was downright horrible. Then this morning, I was fine." Merlin answered.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"I nicked myself shaving."

"You haven't shaved since I was born."

"Yeah. I know."

"Do you think…"

"What?"

"That maybe Arthur is returning. I mean, you are aging again."

"Maybe. It'd be nice."

They ate breakfast. Then someone knocked on the door. Kokum opened the door.

"Who are you?" Kokum asked.

"My name is Will. Can I come in?" Will greeted. Merlin went to the door and saw Will.

"Will?" Merlin gasped.

"Hey, Merlin."

The two hugged.

"Come in." Merlin said. They went inside, and Kokum closed the door. "Meet my wife Sefa."

"Wait, you're married?" Will questioned.

"Yep."

Sefa and Will shook hands.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day." Will gasped. Merlin picked Katrina up and squeezed Ava's hand.

"I have three daughters. Faith, Ava is holding my hand, and this little joy in my arms is Katrina. Sefa is pregnant with children number 4 and 5. The man next to Faith is Kokum. He is my son-in-law." Merlin explained.

"Wow. I bet you have grandchildren too."

Kokum and Faith looked at each other and then looked down. Merlin saw how sad they were.

"Sadly, no. I have no grandchildren. Faith's struggling to conceive, but I have faith that one day, she and Kokum will be parents. Even if it's not their own biological children." Merlin sighed.

"I'm sorry, if I've offended you." Will apologized.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Kokum replied.

"If you will excuse me, I have work to do." Faith sighed. Faith left the room.

"She's been depressed for years, but it's been worse for several months now. I'll go talk to her."

Kokum followed Faith.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Merlin suggested. Will and Merlin went outside. Kokum went to the bedroom but didn't see Faith. He went to the nursery and saw Faith on the floor crying. She held a toy in her hand and sobbed. Kokum went to her and hugged her close.

"All I want is to have a baby." Faith sobbed.

"I know. I want one too." Kokum answered.

"I want to wake up one morning and feel the baby kick inside me. I want to go through the pains of labor and see my baby be born."

"I know you do. It will happen one day."

"One day. That's all I've ever heard. I'm sick of it Kokum. I just want a baby."

"We will get there, Faith, but if you work yourself up like this, it won't. You and I both know that being upset will only make it harder."

"You're right, but I've never been able to grieve over the death of our child."

"I know. Now, your parents know and now you can grieve. So, let it out, my love."

Faith cried on Kokum's shoulder. Several minutes later, Faith got up and put the stuffed animal in the baby's cradle. She went to the bedroom and got to work. Kokum went to the cradle and rocked it gently. He thought about the desire he had in his heart to rock this cradle with his own child in it. Then he left the room. He saw Faith making up the bed. He went in and helped her. Over the next month, Will got settled. Faith realized that something was different inside her.

"Kokum, I haven't had my period in two months." Faith said.

"That may be a good thing. You may be pregnant." Kokum replied.

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Do not doubt it, Faith."

Later, that day Kokum was at the store. He grabbed a few pregnancy tests for Faith. When he got home, Faith was unloading the bags. She saw the packets.

"Why did you get these?" Faith wondered.

"Just in case." Kokum replied.

"You still think I'm pregnant."

"Please, just do one. It will help calm my curiosity."

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"You are mean, Faith. Come on. Just do one. Please."

"Fine."

Faith took the pregnancy test. Kokum waited outside the bathroom. Several minutes later, Faith came out with it.

"I'm pregnant." Faith said.

"Do another one." Kokum answered. Faith did as she was told.

"I did two. Both say that it's positive. I called the doctor's office. I'm going in tomorrow."

"Good. We will finally be parents, Faith."

"I hope this is true."

The next day, Kokum took Faith to the doctor's office. Faith was checked by the doctor.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." The doctor said.

"Really?" Faith gasped.

"Yes. I looked in your medical records. Have you had trouble getting pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I saw that you had a miscarriage and were wrongly diagnosed. I have met several women who have been in your shoes. It takes time, patience, and plenty of tries. I would recommend that you don't do anything strenuous until you are in the safe zone."

"Ok."

Faith left the doctor's office and saw Kokum in the waiting room. She hugged him and smiled.

"I'm really pregnant." Faith said.

"That's awesome." Kokum answered.

"I have to be careful though. I can't do anything strenuous. I have the papers. I can't lift more than five pounds. I must be careful bending down or walking for too long. I have to rest more often."

"Ok. For how long?"

"Just until I'm in the safe zone unless I have complications."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Yeah. I want to wait a couple of months before we announce the news."

"Ok."

They went home. Kokum went to work doing what needed to be done so that Faith could rest. Faith sat on the couch and watched Kokum work.

"You don't have to do everything for me." Faith said.

"I want to." Kokum answered.

"I'll fold the laundry."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, Will and Merlin were working in the garden with Ava and Katrina.

"I haven't seen Faith or Kokum today." Will said.

"Faith had a doctor's appointment. I'll go check on them." Merlin answered.

"I'll help the girls."

"Ok."

Merlin went to see Faith and Kokum. He knocked on the door and saw Faith and Kokum sitting on the couch folding laundry.

"Hey, I came to see how you were." Merlin said.

"I'm fine." Faith answered.

"Why did you have the appointment?"

"I wasn't feeling the greatest. Kokum was worried."

"Is it just fatigue?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well, I have to help Will and the girls."

Merlin left the house.

"It's going to be hard keeping this a secret." Kokum sighed.

"I know. Father is too curious for his own good." Faith answered.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm good right now. Let's finish this laundry. Then I want to go for a walk."

"Ok."

When they were done, they went outside and walked around.

"I should build some higher raised beds so that you can help tend to the plants or pick them." Kokum sighed.

"That'd help." Faith answered.

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

"Ok."

Merlin went inside and saw Sefa looking out the window. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"How are you doing today?" Merlin asked.

"Good." Sefa sighed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Faith and Kokum. They're hiding something, aren't they?"

"Yes. They may be waiting for more answers before they say anything."

"Maybe."

"How are the babies?"

"Not very active."

"That may be a good thing. You need sleep."

"Not that it really helps. I wish we knew why Katrina's not sleeping very well."

"She's at that age where it could be anything."

"True."

"I'll take care of her tonight. Ok?"

"Ok."

A couple of months later, Faith started showing. Sefa was having to rest more often as she neared the time for her to have the twins. One night, they were at Kokum and Faith's house.

"That was very good, Faith." Will said.

"Faith has always been like her mother. Sefa is a great cook." Merlin answered.

"Kokum helped make it. It's a Native American dish." Faith replied.

"Native American?" Will wondered.

"Indians."

"Oh. I forgot that Kokum was American."

"Well, I'm Native American which is a little different." Kokum stated.

"Ok. I get it." Will sighed.

"The two are very picky about his nationality. He's not American because he wasn't one of the people that went to America. He was born there before any of the Pilgrims arrived." Merlin explained.

"Speaking of Faith and I, we have some very exciting news." Kokum said.

"What is it?" Sefa wondered.

"I'm finally pregnant. I felt the baby kick for the first time last week and it hasn't stopped kicking since." Faith stated.

"That's wonderful news!"

Everyone congratulated Faith and Kokum.

That night, Faith and Kokum were in bed resting. They were enjoying their unborn child's kicking.

"It's very active." Faith whispered.

"That's a good thing." Kokum answered.

"Yes, it is."

"Now, we can finish the nursery."

"I can't wait. We'll have to keep it neutral. I want the gender to be a surprise."

"Me too. I can't wait to meet our child."

"Same here."

The two kissed passionately. They went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sefa was sleeping while Merlin was caring for Katrina. When he saw that she was asleep, he laid her down on the bed and slept next to Sefa and Katrina. As soon as he laid down, Katrina woke up and started crying.

"Trina, please stop." Merlin groaned as he picked her up and rocked her back to sleep. Sefa moaned and woke up. "I'm sorry, Sefa. I was trying to rest and keep p her calm at the same time, but that didn't happen."

"It's alright, but Katrina will have to wait. The twins are coming." Sefa said.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_**Selfless Love pt.31**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Sefa answered. Merlin got what he needed. Katrina cried in Sefa's arms. "Merlin, hurry up."

Merlin came out of the bathroom with clothes and a bowl of warm water. He helped Sefa remain calm.

"You can push now."

"I can't. I can't push, Merlin."

"Yes, you can. You can push."

"Merlin, I can't."

Merlin checked Sefa over.

"I'll be right back." Merlin said. He went to Ava's room and saw that she was awake. "Ava, go watch your mother."

"Yes, daddy." Ava mumbled as she did as she was told. Merlin ran to Kokum and Faith's house. He knocked on the door and Faith opened the door.

"Father, what's wrong?" Faith wondered.

"Your mother is in labor. I have to cut into her." Merlin panted.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Merlin ran back to the house and helped Sefa. A few minutes later, Faith came in. They did what needed to be done.

"Ava, take your sister to the living room." Merlin ordered.

"Why? Are you going to cut into mummy like you did with Trina?" Ava wondered.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you."

"I'll talk to you later. Just take your sister out of the room."

"Yes, sir."

Ava and Trina walked out of the room. Katrina sat on the couch and cried. Ava went back to the bedroom door and watched as Merlin and Faith cut into Sefa who whimpered painfully and loudly.

"Let it out, mother." Faith whispered.

"No, I will not cry for my children." Sefa whimpered.

"Then squeeze my hand. Don't worry. You won't break it."

Sefa did as she was told. When Merlin was done, they heard two babies cry. Faith took one while Merlin took care of the other. Ava watched as Sefa tried to get comfortable.

"What are you doing, young lady?" Will asked. "I heard your father say that you needed to watch your sister."

"He said I needed to take her to the living room. I did as I was told." Ava answered.

"Come on. Go to the living room and calm your sister."

"Yes, sir."

Will watched as Katrina went to the living room. He followed her. Merlin handed Sefa the baby.

"It's a girl." Merlin whispered. Faith came over with the twin.

"And a boy. I finally have a little brother to pick on." Faith answered. Sefa took the twins and smiled down at them.

"Aria and Arthur." Sefa panted.

"Aria and Arthur, it is." Merlin answered. He kissed Sefa who kissed him back. Then Merlin felt someone kick him. He looked down and saw that it was Arthur. He picked Arthur up. "You are not going to become a prat like your namesake, young man." Sefa and Faith chuckled at Merlin and Arthur. Sefa looked down at Aria who was yawning peacefully.

"She's so beautiful." Sefa sighed. An hour later, Sefa was sleeping with the twins. Faith kissed Merlin's cheek and hugged him.

"I should go home. Kokum is most likely up and about." Faith said.

"Ok. I have a little girl to talk to." Merlin answered. Faith went home. Merlin went to the living room and saw Faith drinking from her sippy cup. He picked her up and saw Will watching Ava color. "Thank you for watching the girls, Will."

"Your welcome. You may want to talk to your daughter. She brought Katrina out her but then went back to the bedroom door and watched you and Faith help Sefa. I caught her and had her come out here. How is Sefa?" Will explained.

"Aria and Arthur."

"I hope he doesn't grow up to be like him."

"He's already trying to beat me up."

"I'm going to go back to bed."

"Ok."

Will patted Merlin on the back.

"Congratulations, Merlin." Will said. Merlin smiled and watched as Will went to bed. Merlin kissed Katrina's forehead. Katrina was starting to fall asleep on Merlin.

"Do you feel better, sweetie?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah." Katrina mumbled.

"Good. Do you want to sleep in your own bed now?"

"Yeah."

"No more crying?"

"No more."

"Good girl."

Merlin took Katrina to bed. He laid her down in the crib and watched her fall asleep. Ava tried to sneak past the bedroom to go to bed but Merlin saw her. Ava stopped when she saw Merlin look down at her. She looked down at the ground.

"Go sit down on the couch." Merlin ordered. Ava did as she was told. Merlin closed the bedroom door and went to the living room where he saw Ava cleaning up her mess. When she saw Merlin, she sat down on the couch. Merlin sat down next to her. "Did you disobey me all those years ago?"

"Yes." Ava mumbled.

"I told you to leave the room."

"I did."

"I was trying to protect you. Why didn't you just leave the room and do something else?"

"I wanted to watch."

"No little girl should watch her mother get cut opened."

"Faith did."

"That's because Faith is a doctor. You know that."

"Mummy knew."

"She never told me."

"Maybe she forgot."

"But yet you did it again. Tonight, you disobeyed me. You knew I wanted you to watch your sister."

"I wanted to see."

"You always want to see. Ava, I didn't want you to be affected by what you saw. That's why I had you leave."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Come here."

Ava went to Merlin who hugged her close.

"Is mummy ok?" Ava asked.

"She's fine. You have a brother and a sister." Merlin answered.

"Can I see them?"

"Maybe in the morning. You should go to bed."

"Ok."

Ava got off Merlin and walked to her bedroom. Merlin thought about Ava and then realized something. He got up and went to Ava's room. He saw her getting in bed.

"Ava, did you see the blood?" Merlin wondered.

"A little." Ava mumbled.

"How much?"

"I saw a pool of blood come out of her when you cut into her."

"Did it bother you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"For someone your age, it should bother you."

"Oh."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, daddy."

Ava laid down and went to sleep. Merlin close the door and went to bed. At dawn, Sefa woke up to Aria waking up. She groaned and started feeding Aria.

"Calm down, sweetie." Sefa whispered. Merlin woke up and looked at Sefa.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Did Ava tell you that she saw me cut into you when you had Katrina?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Things got busy, Merlin."

"Tell me the truth."

"I don't know. I guess I forgot. Why?"

"She saw you have the twins. Will caught her but still she saw it. It doesn't bother her though."

"Are you sure? It seemed to worry her last time."

"It worried her, but it didn't scare her."

"What do we do?"

"We watch her carefully."

Over the next week, Sefa recovered. One day, she was holding Aria and Arthur on the porch while Merlin, Will, and Kokum worked. Ava and Katrina helped Faith. Then she heard Merlin cry out in pain. She looked and saw Kokum and Will helping Merlin to the porch. The girls came over.

"What happened?" Sefa asked.

"He cut his leg. It's bad." Will answered. Merlin sat down next to Sefa and tried to control his breathing. Faith came over and looked at the wound. She pressed around it and looked at Merlin.

"It's deep. Kokum get a needle and thread. Will, get water, bandages, and gauze." Faith ordered. They did as they were told. Ava watched as Faith looked into the wound. Then Will came out. Faith took the gauze and put pressure on the wound. Merlin cried out in pain and Ava gasped. She didn't realize that she had been staring at the wound. Several minutes later, the bleeding had stopped. Faith started sewing the wound. Merlin whimpered painfully. When it was over, Faith bandaged the wound. Will and Kokum helped Merlin inside. Merlin cried out as he put pressure on the wound.

"Make sure he doesn't put pressure on that wound." Faith warned. Faith cleaned up the mess and helped Sefa inside. "Ava let's go inside. It's getting late."

Ava snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Faith and Sefa. Then she ran to the pasture.

"Ava!" Sefa exclaimed.

"Let's get you inside. I'll go get her." Faith answered.

"Ok."

When Sefa was sitting down, Faith went outside and looked around for Ava. She felt the baby inside her kick.

"I know, little one. I will eat soon." Faith whispered. She giggled when she felt the baby kick again. Then she saw Ava in the tall grass. She had a puppy in her arms. Faith went to her and sat down. She saw that Ava was confused. "What's wrong, Ava?"

"Daddy says that I don't react to blood like I'm suppose to. Is that a bad thing?" Ava wondered.

"Everyone is different. Blood doesn't bother me."

"Yeah but you learned how to get over it. I'm too young."

"Maybe. Everyone reacts differently. Some children don't respond like others. Most children would be bothered by the sight of blood. It doesn't mean that you are bad or anything. I just mean that you can tolerate it."

"Will daddy be ok?"

"He'll be fine. Hopefully, it will heal fast."

"I hope so too."

"I know Katrina didn't see the wound, but did you see it?"

"Yes."

"I noticed that you stared at it. How did you feel?"

"I didn't feel anything. It felt normal. Is that bad?"

"No, seeing wounds like that is normal for me. Come on, we need to get home. It looks like it's about to rain."

They went home. When they got inside, Ava went to Merlin and hugged him.

"How do you feel, daddy?" Ava asked.

"Good." Merlin replied.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Faith came out with an apple in her hand. She sat down next to Kokum who started rubbing her womb.

"Is the baby hungry again?" Kokum wondered.

"Very hungry." Faith answered.

"We should go home. I have to do some things in the nursery and you have to finish some projects."

"Are you willing to carry me?"

"Maybe."

"It's raining out there."

"We'll wait till the rain calms down."

An hour later, Faith went to make dinner for everyone. Everyone sat in the living room and ate dinner. Merlin groaned when Katrina hit his leg.

"Trina don't do that." Merlin groaned. Trina tried to move Merlin's leg off the arm of the couch. "Trina, stop. Leave my leg alone."

"Get off." Trina answered.

"Why?"

"Get off."

"No."

Trina got mad and sat on the floor. Merlin sighed and reached over to pick her up. He made her face him.

"Do you need to punished?" Merlin asked.

"No." Katrina mumbled.

"Then leave my leg alone. Now, what do you say?"

"Sorry."

Merlin put Katrina down. Sefa made sure that Merlin was comfortable.

"Do you want to lie down?" Sefa wondered.

"Maybe when I'm done eating." Merlin groaned.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want anything?"

"Do not get up."

"I wasn't going to."

"I can handle the pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

When everyone was done, Merlin laid down on Sefa's lap and tried to sleep. Faith went over and undid the bandage. Merlin whimpered painfully. Ava sat next to Faith and watched. Faith rubbed slave on the stitched-up wound.

"It's swollen. Hopefully, this will help keep the swelling down. It should keep the infection away." Faith said.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Faith went to clean the remaining blood on Merlin's leg. Ava moved closer and touched the wound.

"That looks painful." Ava stated.

"It is. Don't touch it."

Faith came back and cleaned the wound before applying more salve. Then she managed it again.

"You should go lie down and get some sleep." Faith suggested.

"I'm good right here." Merlin mumbled. Sefa sighed and rubbed Merlin's shoulder.

"Let's get you and the twins to bed." Sefa sighed. Will helped Merlin walk to his bedroom. Faith helped Sefa and the twins. When Faith came back out, she looked at Ava and Katrina.

"Girls, go to your parents' bedroom. You have to take baths." Faith said. Ava and Katrina did as they were told. Faith and Kokum went home.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_**Selfless Love pt.32**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Kokum and Faith got inside, Faith sat down on the couch and tried to rest. Kokum went to the nursery and finished painting it. When he was done, he came out and saw Faith on the couch sleeping. He went to her and kissed her cheek. Faith woke up and wrapped her arms around Kokum's neck. Kokum and Faith smiled at each other and kissed passionately.

"Time for bed, my love." Kokum whispered.

"Do you think you can carry me to bed?" Faith asked. Kokum picked Faith up. Faith giggled as Kokum carried her to bed. They got ready for bed and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Kokum woke up from a nightmare. He sat up and panted. He looked over at Faith and saw that she was asleep. He got up and put a shirt on. He went outside and looked out at the lake. He leaned against the doorframe as he breathed in the fresh air. Faith woke up and saw that Kokum wasn't in bed. She got up and put her robe on. She went to the living room and saw Kokum at the door. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Faith wondered.

"Yeah." Kokum sighed.

"What was it about?"

"My family… How they died."

"How did they die?"

"In nothing but pain. I watched as white people destroyed them just so that they could have the land." Kokum bitterly hissed.

"Do you think it's real?" Faith whispered.

"I know it is. I feel it in my heart."

"Oh, Kokum, I'm so sorry."

"Why do we kill each other for such little things?"

"I don't know."

"How do we hope to gain peace and freedom by killing innocent people?"

"I don't know, Kokum."

Kokum faced Faith and put his hand on Faith's womb.

"How do you feel?" Kokum asked.

"Fine." Faith answered. Then they heard a glass bowl break. Faith felt the baby kick hard. She groaned and put her hand on her womb.

"What was that?"

"The baby. It has magic."

"What? Are you sure it wasn't your emotions?"

"No, my eyes would have changed colors."

They went inside and turned the lights on. Kokum cleaned up the glass on the floor. Faith groaned and sat down on the couch. Then a cup flew across the room. Kokum went to Faith and hugged her close.

"Is the baby kicking?" Kokum wondered.

"Yes. It's kicking harder than it should." Faith panted.

"Lie down."

Faith laid down and tried to rest. She whimpered as they baby kicked again and again. Kokum started rubbing Faith's stomach. The baby started calming down. Faith groaned and fell asleep. Kokum sighed and finished cleaning up. The next morning, Faith woke up in bed. She saw Kokum next to her sleeping. She saw a scar on the back of his shoulder and traced. Kokum moaned and opened his eyes. Faith kissed him.

"Does this scar still bother you?" Faith asked.

"A little." Kokum mumbled. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

Kokum sat up and noticed how Faith didn't really move.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kokum wondered.

"Yes." Faith answered. "Why?"

"Try to sit up."

Faith did as she was told. She whimpered painfully as she did. Kokum helped her lean against the stack of pillows.

"Are you still in pain?" Kokum wondered.

"Yes." Faith answered.

"Is the baby kicking?"

"I don't know."

Kokum put his hand on Faith's womb. He felt the baby kick.

"It's alive. It's kicking." Kokum sighed in relief. Faith relaxed and nodded. Kokum checked Faith over. "You feel normal. Everything is normal."

"I would say go get my father but with his leg being the way it is, I don't want him getting up." Faith panted.

"He'll kill me if I don't get him though."

"Fine."

Kokum went to get Merlin. He went o the house and saw Sefa on the couch taking care of the twins and watching Ava and Katrina.

"Is Merlin awake?" Kokum asked.

"Yes, he's…" Sefa answered but Merlin came out and interrupted her.

"What is it?" Merlin questioned.

"Faith, everything is normal but she's in pain." Kokum replied.

"Help me over there."

Merlin and Kokum went over to the house. They went to the bedroom and saw Faith resting. Merlin went to her and checked her over. Kokum explained what happened the night before. Merlin sighed and looked at Faith.

"It's nothing to worry about. You did to your mother. You scared us out of our minds every time you did." Merlin sighed. "It's just the baby moving and testing it's magic. I suggest that you stay in bed today. I'll come check on you tonight."

"Thank you, father." Faith replied. "How is your leg?"

"I woke up and treated it. It's still a little swollen. I put more salve on it. Other than that, it's healing just fine."

"Good."

"Get some sleep."

Merlin kissed Faith's forehead and left the room. Kokum followed him to the living room.

"Is there anything I should do?" Kokum wondered.

"No. Just make sure that she tries to rest. Keep her hydrated and calm. The baby will respond to her fear and anxiety." Merlin answered.

"Ok. DO you need help?"

"No. I'm fine."

Merlin went home. When he got to the house, he went to the kitchen and saw Sefa making breakfast.

"Is Faith alright?" Sefa wondered.

"She's fine. It's just the baby causing trouble." Merlin answered. Over the next few months, Faith had to be careful. The baby inside her liked to kick and use it's magic. Aria and Arthur started growing but very slowly. Merlin's leg got better. One day, Faith was outside walking. She knew that she was close to having the baby. She sighed when she felt the baby kick.

"If you want to come now, baby, then come. Just wait till I get home." Faith whispered. Then Faith gasped as she felt pain. "I asked you to wait. Please, stop, little one."

Faith started walking home. She whimpered painfully as the baby kicked again. When she got back to the house, she saw Kokum. She fell to her knees as she slipped into labor.

"Kokum, look. Something's wrong with Faith." Merlin said. The two ran to Faith. They got to her and checked her over.

"Kokum, it's time." Faith panted.

"Let's get you into the house."

They got Faith into the house. Kokum put her on the cot in the living room. Merlin did what he could for Faith. Everyone stood at the doorway and watched as Kokum and Merlin helped Faith.

"Faith, how much pain are you in?" Merlin asked.

"A lot but I can handle it." Faith panted.

"Do you want your mother here with us so that she can help you?"

"Yeah."

Merlin nodded over to Sefa who came over and squeezed Faith's other hand. Merlin looked over at Will.

"Take the children outside." Merlin suggested. Will did as he was told. Faith whimpered painfully and squeezed Kokum and Sefa's hands. Sefa wiped the sweat off of her forehead while Kokum helped give her the strength she needed. "You can push now, Faith."

Faith did as she was told. An hour, they heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy." Merlin exclaimed as he handed the baby to Kokum who handed him to Faith. Faith laughed happily at the sight of her newborn son.

"He's adorable." Faith panted. Then she cried out painfully. Merlin checked her over.

"She's pregnant with twins."

Merlin and Sefa helped Faith while Kokum held the baby boy and encouraged Faith. Soon Faith gave birth to a very tiny baby girl. She didn't cry, and she barely moved.

"You have a daughter." Merlin said as he checked her over and cared for her. When he was done, he handed her to Faith who cried happily. "She's healthy but she is much too tiny."

"But she's alive. Braelynn Kiara and Brian Luke." Faith panted. Kokum nodded and kissed Faith who was getting very weak.

"Braelynn and Brian." Kokum answered. "Get some sleep."

"I feel so weak. Is this normal? Am I supposed to feel this weak?"

"Shh. Get some rest."

Faith went to sleep.

"She'll be fine. She just needs time and rest. Let's get these two cleaned up." Merlin suggested. Merlin and Sefa helped Kokum take care of the twins. Sefa went back over to Faith and took care of her. That night, Faith was moved to her bed. She didn't stir when she was moved.

"Is she alrigh?" Kokum asked.

"Yes, she is most likely very weak." Merlin answered.

"Ok. Thank you for helping me take care of her and the twins."

"Your welcome."

Kokum took care of the twins and Faith. The next day, Faith started running a fever. Kokum woke up and saw that Faith had a fever. He checked her over and then ran to get help. He went outside and saw Will.

"Will, get Merlin. Faith has a fever." Kokum yelled. Will ran into the house and saw Merlin.

"Merlin, Faith has a fever." Will panted. Merlin ran out of the house and ran to Faith and Kokum's. He went into the bedroom and saw Kokum trying to calm the fever.

"How long has she been like this?" Merlin asked.

"I woke up and she was like this. Is she alright?" Kokum replied.

"I hope so. Go take care of the twins."

Kokum did as he was told. When he came back in Braelynn was in his arms.

"She woke up. She hasn't cried or moved." Kokum whispered.

"Faith has an infection. I'm going to make something to help her fight. Hopefully, it will help. Let me see Braelynn." Merlin replied. Merlin took Braelynn who moved her hand. "Hey, little one. I'm just going to check you over." Merlin made a blue orb appear in his hand. He took Braelynn's hand. The orb turned yellow. "Just as I thought."

"What?"

"She's a healer and animal speaker. She can communicate with animals with her mind. I would keep her away from Faith. She might try to heal her mummy. I'm going to go check Brian."

"He's in the nursery."

Merlin went to the nursery and checked Brian. The orb when from light blue to dark blue.

"Looks like you are a dragon lord and a Catha." Merlin sighed. He finished checking Brian and then left the room. "Brian is fine. He's a healthy baby boy."

"Good. What about little Braelynn here?" Kokum answered.

"She's fine. Which is surprising. If I were you, I would take her to a doctor to have her checked thoroughly."

"Ok."

"Kokum, the baby. Where's the baby?" Faith whimpered loudly. They went into the bedroom and saw Faith trying to get up. Kokum handed Braelynn to Merlin while he went to Faith and calmed her down.

"Lie down, my love." Kokum whispered. Kokum stared rubbing her shoulder. Faith relaxed and gasped.

"Did I lose the baby?"

"No. The babies are fine."

"Babies?"

"You don't remember having the babies."

"No. I don't think so. I want to see them."

"I'll go get Brian. Your father has Braelynn."

Faith nodded as Kokum left the room. Merlin sat on the bed and showed Braelynn to Faith.

"She's beautiful." Faith gasped.

"Yes, she is. She's also very tiny." Merlin replied.

"Can I hold her?"

"No, you are very ill. Braelynn is a healer. She will try to heal you."

"I want to hold her."

"I know you do but if she tries to heal you, she could die."

"I know. She looks like her daddy."

"Yes, she does."

Then Kokum brought Brian in. He handed Brian to Faith.

"Why is he bigger than Braelynn?" Faith asked.

"We don't know. Maybe when you and kokum get to a doctor, you'll find out." Merlin answered.

"Are they healthy?"

"Very healthy. Now, go to sleep."

Kokum took a wet cloth and put it on Faith's forehead. Faith rasped and started to fall asleep. When she was asleep, Kokum put Brian make in his cradle. Merlin put Braelynn in hers.

"I hope she recovers. I don't like seeing her this weak." Kokum said.

"She'll be fine. She just needs time. I'll be back. Sefa will come take care of the babies." Merlin replied.

"Thank you."

Merlin went home. Over the next few days, Sefa and Merlin helped care for Kokum, Faith, and the twins. Kokum hadn't slept since Faith woke up. Merlin came in and put his hand on Kokum's shoulder.

"You need to go lie down for a bit. You haven't slept in nearly three days. Faith wouldn't want you to become ill because of her." Merlin stated.

"I'm fine." Kokum answered.

"Kokum, please, go to bed."

"Not till she wakes."

Faith moaned and squeezed Kokum's hand.

"Kokum go get some sleep." Faith moaned. Kokum sat on the bed and kissed Faith who weakly kissed back. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days." Kokum answered.

"The baby?"

"You had a healthy baby girl and boy. Braelynn Kiara and Brian Luke."

"Can I see them?"

"When you have a little more strength."

"I want to see them, Kokum. Please, let me see them."

Faith tried to get up Merlin put his hand on Faith's shoulder and shushed her.

"I'll go get them, but you need to rest. You're fighting an infection." Merlin whispered. Faith nodded. Merlin went to get the twins. When he came back in, Faith tried to sit up. Merlin handed Brian to her. Faith smiled and laughed when she saw Brian.

"He looks like me." Faith chuckled.

"Yes, he does." Kokum replied. Kokum took Braelynn.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_**Selfless Love pt.33**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I want to hold her." Faith whispered.

"You'll have to wait till you are better. Your father is afraid that she will try to heal you." Kokum answered. Faith looked down at Brian and smiled. "DO you want something to eat."

"Just a little bit. I probably won't be able to handle too much."

"I'll go get you some soap." Merlin said as he left the room. An hour later, Faith and Kokum laid next to each other resting.

"Kokum are you feeling alright?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kokum answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You should be beyond exhausted."

"I can't sleep. I have too much energy."

"If you even dare move from my side, I will make you regret it."

"Fine."

The were quiet for a few minutes.

"I can't believe that we're parents. We've been married for so many years and now we finally have a child. Actually, now we have two children." Faith explained.

"That old medicine worked." Kokum answered.

"What old medicine?"

"My people had a remedy that they would give women who could not conceive. I didn't think about it till several months ago."

"It was in the juice, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

"That explains a lot."

"Well, it worked."  
"Yes, it did."

They went to sleep. A week later, Faith was up and about caring for the twins. She was feeding Braelynn and watching Brain sleep in the cradle when Kokum came in. He kissed Faith and smiled down at the twins.

"I want more children." Faith said.

"Me too." Kokum answered as he smiled.

"Let's see if I can conceive without any medicine. I read that some women struggle to conceive their first and then have no problem conceiving after that."

"Ok, but we are waiting a few years."

"I know."

They kissed again. Three years passed. Everyone grew but slowly.

 **2018**

"Braelynn come help me with the garden." Faith said.

"Yes, mama." Braelynn answered as she ran to help Faith. Her long brown hair moved in the wind as she ran. When she got to Faith, she was panting.

"Help me pick these herbs."

Braelynn sat down on the ground and helped Faith. Brain came out and wrapped his arm around Faith. Faith looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, handsome. What are you doing?" Faith asked.

"I brought you flowers." Brain replied as he handed Faith some flowers.

"Oh, Brian. Those are beautiful. Go take them inside and put them in a cup of water, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Brain did as he was told. A few hours, Aria, Arthur, Brian, and Braelynn were helping Katrina and Ava with the animals. Merlin, Kokum, and Will were working on the barn.

"They're growing fast." Merlin said.

"Yes, they are. I can't believe that Braelynn and Brain are 5 years old. It seems like yesterday, Faith had just given birth to them." Kokum answered.

"It seems like yesterday, we had just met you for the first time. I remember you staring at Faith. When I caught you, your cheeks were red with embarrassment."

Then they heard the girls scream. They looked over and saw that Faith and Sefa had run over to the children and they were shocked. They looked at the lake and saw a couple walking out of the water. Merlin started running toward the lake. Kokum and Will followed him. Merlin ran into the man and they hugged tightly.

"I've missed you." Merlin said.

"So, have I, Merlin." Arthur replied. They pulled away and Merlin hugged Gwen.

"It's good to see both of you again. Come on."

They went up to everyone.

"You both remember Will and Sefa." Merlin greeted. Will and Sefa greeted Gwen and Arthur. "Gwen, you remember Faith."

Faith and Gwen hugged.

"You've grown so much." Gwen exclaimed. "You're a lady."

"Sort of." Faith answered. The two laughed. Arthur looked at Faith. "SO, you're Arthur. Father told me a lot about you. He said that I was born on the day you died and that your dying wish was that I was named Faith."

"Yes, it was, and I see that Merlin and Sefa honored it." Arthur answered. Kokum went to Faith and hugged her.

"My name is Kokum. I am Faith's husband." Kokum stated as he shook Gwen and Arthur's hand.

"I never thought that you, Faith, would get married." Gwen gasped.

"Well, I am and I'm very happy." Faith chuckled. Braelynn and Brian ran up and looked up at Arthur and Gwen. "These are our children, Braelynn and Brain. They are five years old."

"They looked like both of you."

Ava, Katrina, Aria, and little Arthur went up to Gwen and Arthur.

"I'm Ava. I'm 11." Ava said as she shook Arthur's hand and then Gwen's.

"You look like a lady." Gwen answered.

"I'm Katrina. I'm 7." Katrina exclaimed. Aria and Arthur went up to them and shook their hands.

"What are your names?" Arthur asked as he kneeled in front of the twins.

"Aria." Aria whispered.

"Arthur." Little Arthur replied. Merlin saw the shock and honor on his old friend's face. Arthur picked little Arthur up and looked at Merlin.

"We named him after you. He asks like you in a few ways." Merlin explained.

"I don't really know what to say but I'm honored." Arthur replied.

"Come on, let's go talk on the porch." Sefa suggested.

"Where's Elyan?" Gwen wondered.

"Here, mummy." Little Elyan coughed as he came out of the lake. He ran up to Gwen and Arthur. Arthur put little Arthur down and picked his son up.

"Arthur, this is your son, Elyan."

"He looks like his namesake." Arthur chuckled.

"Yes, he does." Gwen answered. They went to the porch and talked while the kids played in the field. They had finished telling each other everything when Braelynn went up to Kokum and Faith.

"Mama, can I go inside?" Braelynn asked.

"Of course, you can, sweetie." Faith replied. Braelynn went inside.

"I think she's gotten a little too much sun." Kokum sighed.

"Most likely. I make sure that both protect themselves from getting burned but her skin is very sensitive."

A few minutes later, Braelynn came out and went to Faith and Kokum. She sat next to Faith and put her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Faith asked. Braelynn nodded. "Come here."

Braelynn put her head on Faith's lap and started to fall asleep. Faith ran her hand through Braelynn's long brown hair.

"It's getting late. We should get the kids inside and eat. They'll sleep good tonight." Merlin said. Everyone started going inside. Merlin stepped off of the porch and shouted, "Kids, time to come inside!"

The kids ran inside. Merlin looked at Arthur and they laughed before going inside themselves. AN hour later, it had started raining heavily. Everyone was in the dinning room eating dinner when they heard thunder and saw lightening. The electricity flickered and then went out leaving the room dark. Merlin and Faith used their magic and the room light up enough so that they could get what lamps and candles they could find. Soon the house was lit up.

"That storm is really bad." Merlin sighed as he looked out the window.

"Faith, I think we should stay here for the night. Even though we don't have to go very far. I don't want to risk it." Kokum suggested.

"I understand. The kids will be happy." Faith replied.

"You guys can have one guest room while Gwen and Arthur can have the other. Elyan, Braelynn, and Brain can sleep with the others. I think little Arthur will be happy to have some company in his room." Merlin explained.

"Which he has most likely torn apart." Sefa stated as she came out of the kitchen.

"Most likely. He's worse than Arthur."

"I wasn't that bad." Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes, you were." Everyone chanted.

"Well, I got better over time."

Merlin nearly choked on his tea. He groaned and pointed at Arthur as he sat down on the couch next to Sefa.

"No, you didn't. You just got your wife to do it for you." Merlin said.

"Merlin!" Sefa exclaimed as she slapped Merlin. Merlin laughed as he tried not to spill his tea.

"I almost spilt this."

"Well, you deserved it."

"What? It's true. He does have Gwen clean up his mess. Before Gwen, he had me do it."

Braelynn came out of one of the rooms and sat down on Faith's lap and started falling asleep.

"She must not be feeling good." Kokum said. Faith checked Braelynn's forehead.

"She has a fever. Braelynn, can you tell me how you feel?" Faith wondered.

"Hot, cold, tired… My head hurts and so does my throat. My body aches." Braelynn explained.

"DO you want to take a bath to help get rid of that feeling?"

"Yes, please."

"She can use Aria's stuff. It's in her bucket in the bathroom." Sefa said.

"Ok." Faith replied as she carried Braelynn to the bathroom. Everyone talked for half an hour while Faith gave Braelynn a bath. When Faith came out, she had Braelynn in her arms. "Kokum, can you hold her? She started crying when she was getting dressed and she's complaining about her chest hurting."

"Sure." Kokum answered as he took Braelynn and pulled her close. Faith went to the kitchen and grabbed a few things. She went to the couch and put a few drops of medicine in it. She pressed it against Braelynn's lips.

"You need to drink this. It will help you breathe."

Braelynn did as she was told. When she was done, she curled up against Kokum who was trying to keep her calm. That night, everyone was in their rooms sleeping. Braelynn woke up and noticed how warm she felt. She got out of bed and shivered as cold air hit her body. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and went to the room where her parents were staying. She went in and saw her parents sleeping. She went to the bed and shook him.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_**Selfless Love pt. 34**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Kokum jumped as he felt Braelynn touch him. Faith woke up and sat up.

"Daddy, I feel horrible." Braelynn whispered.

"Come here." Kokum answered. His picked Braelynn up and checked her over.

"What's wrong? Is she feeling worse?" Faith mumbled.

"Yeah. She has a fever."

"Poor girl."

Faith checked Braelynn over and noticed that she was worse.

"She's very weak." Faith whispered. She looked at Kokum and saw that he wasn't listening. "Kokum. Kokum." Kokum looked at Faith. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." Kokum answered. Faith checked Kokum and found that he also had a fever.

"Lie down. You're burning up. I'll check the others."

Kokum did as he was told. Faith went to the kids' bedroom and found that all of them had fevers. She went to the kitchen and got what she needed.

"Faith, what are you doing?" Sefa whispered. Faith turned to see Gwen and Sefa.

"Kokum and the children are ill." Faith answered.

"How ill?" Gwen wondered.

"Very ill. Check Will, Arthur, and dad. They might have it."

The two did. When Sefa came out, she went to Faith and helped her.

"Your father is ill, but Will and Arthur are fine. Arthur says that we should bring everyone into the living room so that we can care for them." Sefa said.

"That would be best." Faith replied as she filled several bowls with cold water. "We should get cots ready."

They got everything ready. They turned the living room into a hospital room. Arthur and Will moved everyone into the living room and then help tend to their fevers. Merlin woke up and saw Sefa caring for him.

"What happened?" Merlin rasped.

"You have a fever. Faith is doing everything possible." Sefa shushed.

"I need to help her."

"No, there's nothing you can do to help her. Go back to sleep."

Merlin did as he was told. When he was asleep, Sefa kissed his forehead. Faith came over with a needle.

"I'm taking samples of everyone's blood and comparing them to see what I can find." Faith whispered. Merlin whimpered as the needle pierced his skin. "All of them have reacted this way." When Faith got the sample, she went to her father's study and texted the blood. While she waited for results, she went outside and saw that it was still night, but the rain had stopped. She looked around and sighed.

"This night air is not good for your lungs, child." A voice said. Faith turned and smiled when she saw Gaius, Hunith, and another man.

"Gaius, it's good to see you again." Faith exclaimed as she hugged Gaius who chuckled.

"It's good to see you too."

Faith hugged Hunith.

"Grandmother, there's so many things I have to tell you. I don't know where to begin." Faith whispered.

"I know, child. This is your grandfather." Hunith replied. Faith looked at Balinor who smiled.

"You look like your father." Balinor stated.

"Thank you." Faith answered. Then she sighed. Hunith gently grabbed Faith's chin and looked into Faith's eyes.

"Something's wrong? What's wrong?" Hunith asked.

"Almost everyone is ill. It just started. I'm running several tests, but I don't know if anything will show up."

"Then let's try to help. We'll solve this together."

They went inside and did what they could. Gaius and Balinor were in the study looking through books while Faith waited for the results. Hunith helped tend to the ill. Then she came in.

"Faith, it's Kokum. He needs your help." Hunith panted. Faith ran out of the room and to Kokum's side. She saw that Kokum was awake, but she could tell that he was out of it.

"Kokum, I'm here." Faith whispered.

"Faith, It's so cold." Kokum rasped.

"That's very unlike you. You're usually the one keeping me warm."

The two chuckled while Faith covered Kokum with another blanket.

"The kids?" Kokum wondered.

"They're sleeping. Things could be a lot worse. Everyone just seems to be running high fever. It's starting to look like a simply flu." Faith answered.

"That's good."

"Let's just hope that's all it is."

"Yeah."

"Do you need something to drink?"

"Yeah."

Faith helped Kokum sit up enough so that he could drink some water. When Kokum was done, he laid down and allowed Faith to cover him up. When she was done, she kissed Kokum and he kissed back.

"Go to sleep." Faith whispered. Kokum did as he was told. Faith went back to the study and saw Gaius and Balinor looking at the computer. "Did it beep?"

"Yes." Balinor replied. Faith looked at the results.

"What kind of tests did you do?" Gaius questioned.

"Blood test, throat, nasal, and a few others. I was going to do urine but since none of them are strong enough to do it, I decided against it for now. Dad, Kokum, and Braelynn have strep throat and the flu while everyone just has borderline flu. We caught it in time. We can beat this." Faith explained.

"What do we do?" Balinor asked.

"First, we make sure that they take their medication. I have a mixture of herbal plants that can help their bodies fight the flu. I can make tea for Braelynn, Kokum, and dad.

"Then let's get to work."

They got to work giving medicine to everyone. They spent the day tending to everyone who was ill making sure that they got better. Around noon, Faith checked the ill again. She went to the kitchen and saw Sefa making lunch.

"How is everyone?" Sefa asked.

"Better. I wish I knew how they caught the flu and strep. We're not in flu season anymore. I mean, unless they caught it from someone else who had it." Faith sighed.

"Most illness can be contracted all year long. Sickness like the flu is one of them but they are mostly only hear about during the colder months of the year."

"And there are various types of the flu. Who knows. Let's just hope we can get this out of their systems."

"Yeah."

"Do we have anymore juice. Dad wants some, but I think we're out of it."

"I have a little bit but not a whole lot."

"I'll go get some."

"Ok."

Faith went to the store and got what they needed. When she got home, she saw that everyone was awake and were resting while watching tv. Faith went to the kitchen and Sefa helped make sure that everyone, ill or not drank some juice. She sat next to Kokum who was sitting on one end of the couch.

"How do you feel?" Faith asked.

"Better. I still feel weak, but this juice and the medication has helped a lot." Kokum sighed.

"Good. I'm going to go get stuff for baths. You and the kids should take baths to get rid of the germs on your bodies. I'll tell Sefa to do it to her family."

"Ok."

Faith got what she needed for her family. When she came back, she saw that Merlin wasn't there. Sefa came out of her room and went to Faith.

"I just got your father into the bathtub in our bathroom. Someone can take a bath in the other one." Sefa whispered.

"OK. I'll get Kokum into the bathroom. He's the one that was sweating the most." Faith replied.

"I think that would be best."

"When everyone else is done, we should take showers and take into cleaner clothes to prevent ourselves from getting sick."

"Ok."

Faith helped Kokum into the bathroom and helped him take a bath. Soon, Kokum was relaxing in the tub.

"Is it warm enough?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Kokum groaned.

"I wish I knew how everyone fell ill so quickly. Our immune systems are usual stronger than this."

"We ran out."

"But where did we all get it? And why did it affect Elyan?"

"Since we were not taking our medicine, our immune systems were weak. Elyan came here with a weaken immune system and so he easily caught the flu and his body reacted. Some get sick quicker than others but hopefully it's over now."

"I guess."

"You didn't get it because you're a mom."

"What?"

"You didn't get sick because you're a mom. Your immune system has to be stronger."

"Why didn't Will and Arthur get sick then?"

"Will doesn't get sick and Arthur just returned. His immune system was much stronger."

"Get washed up."

"I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"DO you want me to help you?"

"Yes, please."

Faith smiled and helped Kokum. Meanwhile, Sefa had finished taking care of the children and had gone back to her bedroom. She went to the bathroom and saw that Merlin was trying to relax.

"How do you feel?" Sefa asked.

"Better. My body doesn't ache as much." Merlin sighed.

"Good."

"I know that as soon as I get out of the tub I'll feel worse again."

"But at least you won't feel disgusting."

"True."

They both chuckled. Sefa went to Merlin and they kissed. When they pulled away, Merlin put his hand on Sefa's stomach.

"I wish we could have another." Merlin whispered.

"Me too. Can't we take the risk. I've had surgery with all but one. Maybe if we are more careful and we make sure that the baby doesn't move in a bad position, I can actually go through the labor." Sefa answered.

"But we can't risk it. Haven't you had enough of it?"

"No. Because my babies are brought into the world happy and healthy."

"I guess that is a plus."

"I can take another surgery. I just don't want to stop having children till later in life."

"OK."

The two kissed. Merlin pulled Sefa closer and started kissing her neck. Sefa giggled and tried to get away.

"Stop. You're getting me all wet." Sefa giggled.

"I will never stop loving you or driving you crazy." Merlin answered.

"And I don't want you to stop."

The two kissed again. Soon, everyone had taken baths or showers and ha changed into cleaner clothes. All the blankets and pillows had been washed and the house had been cleaned to prevent anyone else from getting sick. Essential oils had been diffused throughout the house to help everyone feel better. That night, everyone slept in their own beds. Kokum and Faith were resting and talking in their bed.

"I can't believe how being sick for one day can wear your body out. I feel so weak and exhausted." Kokum sighed.

"You will for a while." Faith replied.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_**Selfless Love pt.35**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Kokum and Faith fell asleep. A few hours later, Faith woke up and heard noises. She snuck out to the kitchen and saw a face that terrified her.

"You. What are you doing here?" Faith hissed.

"I have come to take what was taken from me." The woman answered.

"Me?"

"No. Someone more important. The very person that cursed me with death."

"My father."

"You catch on quickly."

Kokum woke up and heard the voices. He grabbed his dagger and snuck to the kitchen. He saw Faith and the woman talking.

"Your father sacrificed my life for his mentor's. A man who would have died eventually." The woman said as she walked around the kitchen.

"It was your time to die. Why are you here?" Faith replied.

"Because I came to see if it was true."

"What was?"

"Is it true that the power you possess is greater than all of the nine combined?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"You should care. People will try to take advantage over you."

"Like you are."

"No, our paths will cross again and when they do, you will accept my help."

"Why?"

"The enemy you will face will be greater than anything you have ever dealt with. Only an army of the most powerful can destroy it."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because not even the sickest person on earth would want to follow this creature. It is pure evil. It takes all power and everything good and uses it for itself. It will destroy all life including ours. It will take all magic and will make this place a living hell with one breath."

"What about when and after we destroy it, will you try to kill my father?"

"Maybe. He may have cursed me with death, but I escaped it. I'm just going to make him suffer a little."

"No. If you hurt him, I will never help you. You know that I have the power of half an army and so does my father. If you hurt us, we will not be able to help."

Nimueh smirked.

"You are very good. Very well, I will spare your father. You have done well. I was never planning to hurt anyone. I was just testing you. That's all I ever done since the death of Gaius. You have always tested well." Nimueh explained. "Tell your husband to come out of the shadows."

"Kokum, it's alright." Faith sighed. Kokum came over and stood next to Faith.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Kokum asked.

"Do you feel it's power? Can you feel something inside you feasting on the goodness of our kind? Can you feel life as we know it dying? Can you see it taking life out of everything?" Nimueh questioned. Faith looked around and saw that Nimueh was right.

"I see it. I can feel it. It's so cold and dark and horrible. I can hear the screams of many people. I can hear the creature laugh with pleasure and desire for more death and screams. He wants nothing but pain and agony. When he's done with this world, he will do it to all the other plants till the whole universe is gone." Faith gasped.

"I am not your enemy. I am your friend. The only reason why me and many others have gone down the paths we went down was not because of power but revenge. Uther caused nothing but evil to us. We wanted him dead. Morgana and Morgause went after Arthur not realizing that he could help our kind. Merlin killed us because he had no choice. We made our choice and he had to make his."

"Where are they? Where are Morgana and Morgause?"

"I do not know. I am trying to find them now. They will be harder to convince but there is one who could help us."

"Who?"

"Mordred. If we can find him, we can convince him to help us. Then Morgana will help us because she cares about the boy. Morgause will follow her sister."

"Ok. We should tell my father."

"I will leave you to it. I will come in the morning with mortal help."

"What about my children? What about their power?"

"They will not be strong enough to help."

"But will the creature sense their magic?"

"Yes, but it is not attracted to weaker magic."

"But it is attracted to good. It wants to destroy anything good and right. My children have that power."

"You are right. The lake, it protects you from being attacked. Anything within a mile of the lake is safe. Keep the children within the barrier and they will be safe."

Nimueh disappeared.

"Do you really believe her?" Kokum wondered.

"Can't you feel it? Your people can feel evil. Can't you feel it in your heart and your soul?" Faith rasped. Kokum closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes, he looked at Faith.

"Yes. I feel it. What do we do?"

"We tell my father."

"Right now?"

"She'll be back in the morning. It's better to do it now."

Faith was about to say something but then she felt something lead her outside.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Kokum asked as he followed Faith outside. When they got outside, they were face to face with two dragons.

"Kilgarrah, did I summon you again?" Faith guessed.

"Yes, child, you have." Kilgarrah answered.

"Then you have heard about what has happened?"

"Yes, I have. Nimueh speaks the truth. This deadly creature is on the rise. It must be destroyed."

"How is it created?"

"By a force of evil. When there has been peace and goodness for the old religion, the goddess of evil grows angry and sends one of her sons to bring evil back. This one if much more powerful than any of the ones before it."

"How do we stop it?"

"With goodness and peace. We need all the help we can get. Nimueh is right about everything she has said. Even now, I am waking your father up."

In the house, Merlin could feel something wake him up. He sat up and groaned. Sefa sat up and looked at Merlin.

"What's wrong?" Sefa whispered.

"I don't. I need to go outside." Merlin replied. The two went outside and saw Kilgarrah and Aithusa.

"AH, young warlock. I am sorry for waking you at this hour, but it is urgent." Kilgarrah stated.

"What's wrong?"

The goddess of evil has created one of her sons to steal all the light and goodness that we know."

"Not one of those creatures."

"Yes."

"What creature?" Sefa wondered.

"A creature of pure evil. It has a name, but it brings nothing evil with it. No had uttered its name is many many years and no one will. The last one was created just before the great purge. When it was finally destroyed, it was around the time Uther caused the Great Purge. If we destroy it, a war will be caused." Merlin explained.

"What if we don't?"

"Then this world will become a living hell within 2 months. If is doesn't happen before then. The places of the old religion will be the last to go. We're safe for now, but the rest of the world is most likely going through hell."

"Nimueh told me about it. Turns out all she has ever done since the death of Gaius is test me." Faith added.

"I can sense Nimueh's heart. She does not mean evil but good. Everything she told Faith was true. She will come in the morning with mortal help." Kilgarrah assured. "She only means to help. She has seen the evil of this creature at first hand. She will help you."

"What about Mordred, Morgana, and Morgause? Merlin sighed.

"She has a plan to get them to help us." Faith admitted.

"Then I guess we have to wait till morning. The two of you can stay here for the night. There's no use for you to fly home only to come back."

"You are right, young warlock." Kilgarrah answered. They all went back to bed. The next morning, they woke up and talked about what was going on at breakfast.

"So, we have to wait for a sorcerress who has almost killed us to tell us what to do?" Arthur sighed.

"Yeah." Merlin answered.

"You know how bad this sounds, right?"

"Yes, I do, but we have no choice."

"There's always a choice. It just alters depending upon the circumstances." Nimueh said as she appeared.

"You could have knocked." Merlin stated.

"We have no time for that. The men are outside. Better let them in."

Merlin opened the door and saw Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Kiara, Gilli, Alice, Daegal, Finna, Alator, and Iseldir.

"Come inside." Merlin said happily. Everyone came in and they all greeted each other. Merlin and Alice hugged, and Merlin looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"You had no choice, my boy. You did what you had to do." Alice answered. When they had all greeted each other, they finished eating and went outside and had their meeting.

"Do we know where Mordred is?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes. He works in the nearest town. I have seen him. He is happy, but it will not last forever." Nimueh replied.

"Then we should talk to him sooner rather than later." Arthur suggested.

"Agreed, but he will run if he sees you."

"Maybe I can talk to him." Daegal said. "He doesn't know me. I can tell him what's happening and maybe he will listen. I can speak on your behalf."

"It's the best chance that we have. You, Kiara, Kokum, and Faith will talk to him." Merlin replied. Everyone agreed. The four went to town and looked around.

"Maybe we should have asked where Mordred was working." Faith realized.

"That would have been a good idea." Daegal groaned.

"We don't even know what he looks like." Kiara expressed. Faith saw a dark hair man working in a keepsake shop. He saw that the man had a tattoo on the inside of his elbow.

"Found him. He works in there." Faith stated. They went inside the shop.

"Hello, is there anything I can do for you?" Mordred asked.

"Are you Mordred?" Daegal wondered.

"Yes, why? Who are you?"

"My… my name is Daegal. We have been asked to come and asked for your help."

Mordred saw Faith.

"You are Merlin's daughter." Mordred realized.

"Yes. I come on behalf of my father, Emrys." Faith replied.

"What do you want with me?"

"Have you felt it? Have you felt the darkness that is coming?"

"If you are referring to the great evil that is forming then yes."

"We need your help. We need as many sorcerers as we can find so that we can defeat this creature and stop the war that is coming."

"I'm not powerful enough."

"No, but you know someone who is."

"Morgana."

"Yes, we need you to help us find her and convince her to help us."

"What's in it for me?"

"Protection. The lake is a safe haven till the creature is defeated and the war has been fought and won."

"Does your father forgive me?"

"For Arthur? I do not know. You'd have to ask him."

"I will go with you, but first I must get my family."

"Where are they?" Kokum asked.

"Down the street at the park." Mordred answered. They went to the park and saw Kara with three children. Mordred went to them and whispered to Kiara what was happening. Then they came with the children. "We should leave."

They went back to the house and saw Arthur and Merlin waiting.

"Mordred, it is good to see you again." Arthur said.

"Last time we saw each other, we killed each other." Mordred warned.

"Yes, but I can assure that will not happen again. The past must be put in the past in order for us to defeat this creature."

"Agreed. You know Kara, she is now my wife. These are our children. Kenna, Aglain, and Lara. They are 6, 4, and 3."

"They are very beautiful. Come, let's get you settled into your new homes."

They got settled in. Mordred met with Merlin and the others.

"I have seen Morgana only a few times. We have talked but I told her that I had a family to worry about and I could not be a part of her plans." Mordred explained.

"Do you know where she is?" Merlin asked.

"In her castle. She found it not far from here."

"We should go talk to her."

"If she sees you, she will kill you."

"It's a chance that I have to take."

"Have Nimueh and Faith come with me. They are powerful, and they are technically sisters to Morgana."

"I would work, but if she finds out that my father is Merlin, then she will not be happy." Faith warned.

"But you can use it to your advantage." Mordred replied.

"Aithusa can come with us. Morgana was always attached to her."

"Then it's settled." Merlin sighed. The four left as soon as possible. Merlin sighed and went inside the house. Sefa followed him. "I wish I hadn't made enemies of the very help that I have to rely on."

"You had no choice, but Nimueh, and Mordred have forgiven you." Sefa replied.

"Mordred hasn't."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

"No."

"You need to ask him. We all have to forgive each other if we have any hope of destroying this creature."

"You're right. I just feel useless."

"Well, I know what you could do."

"What?"

"We could go to our room and… No one will stop us. And they won't be home till dinner time. Everyone else is busy. The kids are doing their chores and playing with each other."

Merlin and Sefa wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"That is a good idea." Merlin whispered.

"But?" Sefa wondered.

"Nothing. You just better hope that we don't get caught."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_**Selfless Love pt.36**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Meanwhile, Faith, Nimueh, Aithusa, and Mordred had found Morgana's castle.

"Let's hope she doesn't go crazy when she finds out who I am." Faith sighed.

"Hopefully, she has felt the creature's power." Nimueh answered. They went inside and went to the throne room. They went in and saw Morgana. Aithusa went to Morgana and they greeted each other. Morgana looked up and saw the other three.

"Why are you here?" Morgana asked.

"We seek your help, Morgana." Mordred started.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Have you felt it?"

"Felt what?"

"The evil and emptiness that is coming"

"I thought that was what it was."

"We need your help. We can stop the creature but only the most powerful sorcerers can stop it." Nimueh explained.

"Then why not go to Merlin? I'm sure he'd help if he isn't dead." Morgana replied.

"My father and I have already agreed to help." Faith stated. Morgana went to Faith and looked in her eyes.

"Sefa."

"She is my mother."

"You look like her. No, I will not help."

"Morgana, I am your sister. We are both high priestesses. This creature will destroy everything that we have tried to do." Nimueh warned. "This creature will suck everything dry. We will all suffer if we don't stop it."

"If I go, Merlin will only kill me." Morgana scoffed.

"No, he won't. He doesn't kill because he wants to. He kills because he has to. He poisoned you because Morgause had used you." Faith explained.

"She speaks the truth, Morgana. Join us. If we do this, we will have what we want. We will be free. Arthur will accept us. He has accepted Merlin and Faith. He will accept us with open arms." Nimueh pleaded. Morgana looked at Aithusa who made noises.

"Fine, but when this creature is dead, I am gone. I will not help you after that." Morgana stated.

"Thank you, but first, we must know. Where is Morgause? We need her help to defeat this creature."

"I can't tell you. She told me not to."

"You must. We need her help. We need everyone we know to help."

"She's in the mountains north of here."

"Take us to her."

They went to the mountains. They saw Morgause outside looking at the sky. They went to here and got off their horses. Morgause faced them and saw Morgana and Nimueh.

"Morgana, what are they doing here?" Morgause asked.

"We need your help. Have you felt the darkness coming?" Nimueh replied.

"Yes, is that why you are here?"

"Yes, we need your help."

"I remember what happened last time. Will something like the Great Purge happen after we kill it?"

"Most likely, but we can stop it."

"Merlin is with you. Where is he?"

"No, he is back at our base waiting for us to return."

"Then why do I sense his presence?"

Morgause saw Faith and went to her.

"You. Why do I sense Merlin's magic in you?" Morgause questioned.

"I'm his daughter." Faith answered.

"You are very powerful. In our time, you would have been trained as one of the nine, but… you are more powerful than all of the nine combined."

"Will you help us?"

"Yes. Only because I know the evil that this creature brings."

"Thank you." Nimueh thanked. They went home. Meanwhile, Sefa and Merlin were wrapped in each other's arms panting breathlessly.

"I wonder if they found Morgana." Sefa panted.

"I'm sure they have. I just hope Faith is safe." Merlin answered.

"Me too. Should we get up?"

"No, I want to stay like this."

A few hours later, they heard horses outside. They got dressed and went outside and saw Morgause and Morgana talking to Nimueh. Morgana looked at Merlin and then walked away. Morgause followed her. Nimueh went to Sefa and Sefa.

"Morgana will only help destroy the creature. She is young. She doesn't know about what happened all those years ago. Morgause does. I have asked her to talk to Morgana." Nimueh explained.

"Morgana is stubborn. It will take a lot to convince her." Merlin sighed.

"Indeed."

AT dinner, they sat outside and talked about everything.

"How will we defeat this creature if we don't know where it is?" Morgause asked.

"It will come to us. That's not the problem. The problem is defeating it. Every single one of Desdemona's children are different. The last one was defeated by enough blows to the legs." Nimueh explained.

"We have to know its weakness before we strike. If we just attack it, it will kill us." Balinor warned.

"But how?"

"Most of the goddess of evil's children take on human form to hide. The only problem with that is that their powers are limited. We can force it to turn into human form so that we can kill it."

"But how, father? If it sees us, it will kill us." Merlin stated.

"Kilgarrah and I talked about it. We just need another creature of evil. One who makes this beast bow to it." Balinor suggested.

"Who? What?"

"A manticore."

"A manticore. Father, I have seen one. They are hardly scary enough to make a creature of pure evil afraid."

"Their venom is dangerous to all creatures. Good or evil. Long ago, Desdemona had a run in with the Triple goddess. The Triple Goddess conjured a manticore to give Desdemona a taste of true evil and darkness. It did. To this day, Desdemona has taught her children to fear it."

"But where can we find one?"

"I know where." Alice stated. "Most of them live in caves where they can hide in the darkness. The live near the forest of the serkets."

"No, we'll have to find another way. I am Not dealing with serkets." Merlin replied.

"Who said it had to be you. You've done enough." Balinor answered. "Arthur already said that he'd go get the manticore. He already has a cage for it and manticores are reasonable creatures."

"And deadly."

"Come on, Merlin. We leave in an hour." Arthur said as he stood up. Merlin sighed and went inside to get ready. Merlin was packing what he needed when Sefa came in.

"Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. We both know that if it hadn't been for Kilgarrah you wouldn't have survived the serkets." Sefa warned.

"I'll be careful. Besides, last time I was chained by Morgause and Morgana." Merlin answered. They kissed passionately. "I have to go. I'll be home soon."

"Ok. The kids want to sleep in our room tonight."

"Ok. If we're not home before bedtime, they have my permission to stay up and wait for daddy."

"I think they'd like that."

They kissed again. Merlin went outside and saw his horse waiting. He got on and followed Arthur and Aithusa.

"Your father said that Aithusa might be able to help. She can burn the serkets." Arthur said.

"I know. Let's hurry. I have to be home by dark." Merlin sighed.

"We have a few hours."

At the house, Sefa and Faith helped everyone get settled into the houses. Ava was helping them. Ava went to Morgana and handed her a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Here is your bedding." Ava said. Morgana took them without a word. "Your welcome."

"What did you say?" Morgana hissed.

"I said your welcome. You know, you were supposed to say thank you, but you didn't. Why are you so disrespectful?"

"Because of your father?"

"Really? That's your excuse?"

"Yes."

"Well, it isn't a very good one if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you."

Ava rolled her eyes and then walked away. Morgana looked over and saw Mordred chuckling. Ava went up to Faith, Sefa, Kara, and Gwen.

"Mum, can I go play with the other children?" Ava wondered.

"Sure." Sefa answered. Ava ran off.

"She is growing up into a nice young lady." Faith sighed.

"Yes, she is. Braelynn is still her boyish self."

"I fear she will never change."

"Where is Braelynn? I see Brain, but not Braelynn." Gwen asked.

"She's with her father. They're collecting herbs and looking at trees that would be good for building homes." Faith replied.

"Where is Kenna?" Kara wondered. Then they saw Braelynn, Kenna and Kokum come out of the woods.

"She might have made a friend out of Braelynn."

"It's ok. She needs friends. She doesn't have any in our town."

"Same with Braelynn."

Faith sighed and put her hand on her womb.

"Faith are you pregnant?" Sefa asked. Faith snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Sefa and nodded. The three women hugged her and congratulated her. "How far?"

"Almost 7 months." Faith answered.

"If you were that far along, how come you barely show it?" Gwen wondered.

"I don't know. I had an appointment and the doctor said that it would just be a smaller baby. There isn't really anything wrong. Kokum and I haven't really told anyone because anything could happen."

"SO, I take it that it isn't as painful as the twins?" Sefa asked.

"I barely even feel it kick." Faith sighed.

"Go sit down and rest. We can pick the rest of the plants."

"Ok."

Faith went to Kokum and told him what had happened. They went to the twins and pulled them aside.

"Guys, your mummy is pregnant, but we don't want you to tell anyone till the baby is born." Kokum said.

"Why?" Braelynn wondered.

"Because the baby is very small, and we don't even know if it will live."

"Ok. I hope it lives."

"Me too."

Brian went to Faith and put his hand on Faith's stomach. He felt the baby kick and giggled.

"It kicks hard." Brain giggled.

"Yes, it does." Faith answered.

"When will you have it?"

"Soon."

"I hope it's tomorrow."

"Not that soon, buddy."

"Why? I want to be a big brother."

"The baby needs to grow a little more first."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin had arrived at the serkets clearing. They got off their horses. Aithusa crowed and hissed. They turned and saw a serket. Aithusa burned it and then they heard more. They looked around and saw several serkets surrounding them.

"We have to get to the cave." Arthur ordered.

"Aithusa, burn them." Merlin shouted. Aithusa did as she was told. Merlin grabbed Arthur and they ran through were Aithusa had burned the serkets. Then Merlin cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and saw a serket standing on him. "Arthur, get a manticore. I'll be fine."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and nodded. He pulled out his sword and ran to the cave. Merlin looked at the serket and then watched it turn into flames. Merlin saw Aithusa stand over it as it died. Merlin sat up and groaned painfully.

"Aithusa, go with Arthur. I'll be safe." Merlin groaned. Aithusa did as she was told. Merlin leaned against a tree and tried to control his breathing. In the cave, Arthur and Aithusa looked around.

"DO you sense them?" Arthur asked. Aithusa nodded and looked at the wall. Aithusa breathed and the room lit up revealing several manticores.

"Arthur Pendragon why are you here?" A manticore asked.

"Because you can help us defeat the creature that is coming. Please, we need your help to trap Desdemona's child in human form so that we can defeat it." Arthur said. The manticore went to Aithusa.

"I will come with you, but as soon as we are done, you are to release me."

"I swear."

Arthur opened the boxes and put the manticore inside. He closed the box and Aithusa followed him out of the cave. They went to Merlin and saw that he was resting.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

_**Selfless Love pt. 37**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"I need to get home. I won't make it long." Merlin rasped.

"I have the manticore." Arthur answered.

"Good."

Arthur helped Merlin onto his horse. They rode home. It was dark when they got home. Arthur handed the box to Balinor. He went to Merlin who was fighting consciousness.

"Gaius, I need help." Arthur shouted as he helped Merlin off the horse. He carried Merlin inside and saw Sefa waiting with the children.

"What happened?" Sefa asked.

"He was stung."

Sefa followed Arthur to the bedroom. Arthur laid Merlin down and Sefa helped Merlin remain comfortable. Gaius came in and took Merlin's shirt and jacket off. Merlin laid on his stomach and squeezed Sefa's hand as he fought the pain and consciousness.

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I haven't dealt with a serket wound in many many years, Arthur. Go get Balinor. He might know." Gaius answered. "I will try to find the stinger."

Arthur left the room. He went outside and saw Balinor taking care of the manticore.

"Balinor, do you know how to treat someone who's been stung by a serket?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, why?" Balinor replied.

"Merlin was stung. Gaius is trying to find the stinger."

"Ok."

Balinor ran inside and grabbed what he needed. Gwen and Hunith came in.

"What are you doing?" Gwen wondered.

"I'm making a salve to put on the serket wound to get rid of the venom and I'm making a tea to help purge it from Merlin's body." Balinor explained.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes. I have several plants that need to be chopped and picked."

Gwen and Hunith helped Balinor. When they were done, Balinor went to the bedroom, where Gaius was tending to Merlin's rising fever.

"I have this tea that he needs to drink." Balinor said. He handed the cup to Gaius. Sefa helped Merlin roll over and sit up.

"I can get the tea into him." Sefa suggested as she took the cup from Gaius. Balinor put the salve on Merlin's back. They watched as the salve turned from green to black.

"That's good. It means it's working."

Balinor wiped the black salve on and then applied more.

"We must do this until the salve turned completely red or remains this shade of green. That will mean that the venom is out of his system. The tea will help him purge whatever remains in his body." Balinor explained. Half an hour later, Balinor had finished. "It's out of him. If it isn't, he'll start vomiting in a minute or so."

"I feel nauseated." Merlin groaned weakly. Sefa grabbed a bucket and then took a cool wet cloth and wipe the sweat off of Merlin's forehead.

"Are there other ways that it could purge itself?" Sefa wondered.

"He might purge it through his sweat. There are a few other ways, but vomiting is the most common." Balinor answered. "We'll know if his sweat starts turning black."

"Then what should we do?"

"Get him cleaned up."

"Ok."

Then they noticed how Merlin was sweating more and then it was turning black. Sefa and Balinor cleaned Merlin up while Gaius made sure that Merlin's vitals were alright. Several minutes later, it had passed. Gaius was helping Merlin drink as much water as possible. When Merlin had stopped sweating heavily and was comfortable, Balinor checked his temperature.

"He's fever is gone. He'll be fine." Balinor sighed. Sefa covered Merlin up with a blanket and watched as everyone left the room. She saw the kids at the door.

"Did I mention how much I hated serkets?" Merlin moaned.

"Yes, you did." Sefa answered as she kissed Merlin's forehead.

"I still hate them."

Sefa went to the kids.

"Go wait in the living room. I need to help your father change." Sefa whispered. The kids left the room and went to the living room. Sefa helped Merlin get cleaned up and ready for bed. When they were done, Sefa went to the living room and saw the kids reading. "You can come in now."

The kids ran to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Arthur and Aria hugged Merlin who was still awake.

"Hey, kids." Merlin chuckled as he kissed Arthur and Aria's forehead.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Aria wondered.

"I will be. I just need to rest."

They all got comfortable and went to sleep. Kokum and Faith were talking to Morgana, Morgause, and Nimueh at their house.

"The men and I will go into the woods tomorrow and cut the trees that will be good for building houses. The forest is so full of trees and some are overtaking others." Kokum said.

"How do you know so much?" Morgana questioned abruptly.

"I'm native American. Our people use what the land provides. At a young age we are taught how to use what we have to build homes, cook food, and make clothing."

Faith hissed painfully and squeezed Kokum's hand.

"Are you alright?" Kokum wondered.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to lie down." Faith panted.

"Ok."

Faith got up and hissed painfully. She sat back down and laid down. Kokum put his hand on her stomach.

"Are you in labor?" Kokum asked.

"I don't think so." Faith panted.

"Let's get you to bed."

Kokum carried Faith to bed. Braelynn and Brian were at the door. Kiara was behind them. Kokum helped Faith go to sleep. When Faith was asleep, he went to the twins.

"Let's get both of you back to bed." Kokum sighed. He took the kids to bed. The next day, everyone was at the lake talking about what they were going to do.

"Desdemona's child is in London. It will remain close to where the magical places are. Mainly the crystal cave, which now resides outside of London. We go there an if it sees me, it will be so afraid that it will remain in human form for 24 hours. That will be your time to strike. All of Desdemona's children have weaknesses, but each one is different. There biggest weakness is their heart which is always located in one area. It is always located on their right knee. One blow is enough to kill it, but all the darkness will be released where it was destroyed." The manticore explained.

"That's why the Great Purge started. We destroyed the creature in Camelot." Nimueh realized.

"You must be careful. This creature has the power to kill all of you in one blow."

"What about you? If you can poison it, then it will be weakened. You could actually hit its heart. You're small which gives you a bigger advantage." Faith wondered.

"They run. They always do, and they kill anyone who is in their way. Besides, if I touch it, I will become it." The manticore replied.

"So, we have to kill it without it seeing us. And we cannot touch it. What about swords?"

"It could work."

"We distract it while Arthur goes up behind it with Excalibur and kills it."

"He will need help. As soon as he strikes it, he must run, or he must be protected by a shielding spell."

"I will help him." Merlin volunteered. "It is my destiny to protect Arthur."

Everyone prepared themselves for battle. Arthur went to his knights.

"You will remain here and protect the people that remain." Arthur said.

"Sire, let us come with you." Leon answered.

"No, we can handle it ourselves. You must remain in case something happens."

Arthur went to the barn and saw that Merlin had Arthur's armor ready.

"I enchanted it to protect you from anything magical that could harm you." Merlin said as he helped Arthur put the armor on.

"You've always been here. You've always been by my side; Merlin and I thank you for that. I know that I should have been a better prince, king, friend, and master. "Arthur sighed.

"Well, you had your moments where you were a good prince, or king, or friend, or master. I would protect you till the day I die."

"And yet you are still a servant. I need to change that someday."

"I'm happy to be your servant…to the day I die."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I should have stopped you from dying."

"But if you hadn't, at lot of things would not have happened. It had to happen, Merlin. Don't every regret what you did. You did not fail me, it was my time."

"We should go."

They walked out of the barn and said good-bye to their families. Faith and Kokum were saying goodbye.

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you or the baby." Kokum said.

"I will. I have this protective armor on. I'll be fine." Faith answered

"I don't like the idea of you going."

"But I have to."

"I know."

Faith knelt in front of the twins.

"Make sure that you behave for your father. Do as he says. And remain by the lake." Faith ordered.

"We will, mummy. Why do you have to go?" Braelynn answered.

"Because of who I am. I'll be home and I'll be fine."

"Ok."

They hugged. Merlin and Sefa kissed. Merlin cupped Sefa's face in his hands.

"I love you." Merlin whispered. "I'll be home soon. And I'll be careful, and I will protect Faith."

"You knew what I was going to say." Sefa chuckled sadly.

"I know you too well."

They kissed again and then Merlin hugged the kids. He hugged Ava and then looked at her.

"You're becoming a lady and I am so proud of you. Help in anyway that you can." Merlin sighed.

"I will, dad." Ava answered. Merlin knelt in front of the other three.

"Help your mum and your sister. Do whatever you are told to do."

"Yes, daddy." The three replied. He hugged them and kissed their foreheads.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

Arthur and Gwen were talking.

"Be careful, Arthur. I've already lost you once…" Gwen warned.

"And you won't lose me again. I have done far more dangerous things. I will be fine and besides, I have Merlin." Arthur answered.

"Merlin has always done well."

"Yes, he has."

Arthur and Gwen kissed. Elyan pushed Arthur and the parents smiled at him. Arthur took Elyan from Gwen's arms and hugged him.

"I'll be home soon, little guy. Make sure that you behave for your mother." Arthur said.

"I will." Elyan replied. Arthur went over to everyone who was going to fight, Balinor, Morgana, Morgause, Faith, Merlin, Finna, Alator, Mordred, Gilli, Iseldir, and Nimueh waited for Arthur. Aithusa, Kilgarrah, and the manticore were waiting as well.

"Let's go." Arthur ordered. They rode to London. They arrived an hour later. Faith gasped as she got off her horse.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's close. Like it's just outside the city." Faith replied.

"I feel it too."

They went inside the city. The manticore lead the way. Kilgarrah and Aithusa waited. As soon as they passed a few buildings, they saw the man looking around with pure evil. When he saw the manticore, he froze in fear.

"Oh, good. Your mother taught you well." The manticore chuckled. The man ran out of the city only to run into Kilgarrah and Aithusa who breathed fire at him.

"Looks like it's time for some fun." The man hissed. Arthur and Merlin went around Kilgarrah and Aithusa.

"Sorcerers, attack." Nimueh shouted. They threw spells at the man, but he flung their balls of fire back. They dodged the spells. One by one, the man stopped each sorcerer. First, he stopped Gilli and then Mordred. Going from weakest to strongest, he paralyses them. Soon it was done to just Faith. Aithusa grew angry and spat fire at the man distracting him enough for Faith to strike and weaken him. The man gasped.

"You are powerful. I cannot sense your thoughts. I can sense everyone else's thoughts, but not yours. Why?" The man wondered.

"My mind is off-limits." Faith answered.

"You are very powerful."

"Yes, and you will be defeated."

Merlin and Arthur watched as Faith and the man began to fight.

"We have to kill him now. He can't sense our thoughts." Merlin whispered.

"No, we have to wait for the right moment." Arthur warned.

"But Faith could die."

"No, he could predict what everyone else was doing but not her or the dragons, but Kilgarrah is old and Aithusa is no match and now both of them have been stopped."

Then they watched as Nimueh reached out her hand. Her magic spread into Mordred. He looked at Nimueh and then nodded. The held out his hand to Balinor. They went down the row handing all their powers till they reached Gilli, Gilli took his ring of and threw it to Faith. Faith saw it and caught it. She nodded at the others and put it on. Then the air around her turned gold. The man stopped and looked at Faith in pure fear.

"No, that's not possible." The man gasped. Faith looked at her hands. Then she looked at the creature. "You may be able to defeat me in this form, but can you defeat me like this."

Then he turned into the most horrible creature Faith had ever seen.

"I will do whatever it takes." Faith replied. Then she pushed all of her powers into destroying him. He gasped and tried to overcome it. Eventually, he did.

"You think that you can kill me? You are a fool."

"No more foolish than you. What do you think I'll do next?"

"You will do it again. You will keep attacking me till you kill me."

As the creature spoke, Faith stretched her fingers out to her friends and they were freed.

"You will make the most foolish mistakes of your life." The creature chucked.

"Wrong. I will not do that again. They will." Faith answered.

"I do not believe you."

"Now!"

Arthur and Merlin came out of the shadows and Arthur quickly stabbed the creature's right knee. The creature cried out painfully. Merlin protected Arthur while the others poured all of their powers into destroying the creature. The creature burst into nothing and everyone ducked. When it had passed, they all got up.

"We did it." Faith gasped. They all congratulated each other. Faith went to Gilli and handed him his ring.

"How did you guys know to do that?" Merlin asked.

"We knew that if we couldn't use our powers to free ourselves, then we can give it to someone who can. He couldn't sense Faith's thoughts and he was so distracted that he didn't realize ours." Nimueh explained.

"That was easy." Arthur teased. Faith went to him and pushed him. Merlin did the same.

"Speak for yourself. You had the easy job." Merlin answered.

"Ok. Let's go home."

At the house, the men were busying cutting trees down and cutting the limbs. The women and children worked in the field and on the barn.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Sefa asked.

"I'm sure their fine. They always are." Gwen answered.

"Merlin told me all about his life and I learned a lot of very interesting things."

"Like?"

"How when he first came to Camelot, you were his first friend. He said that you had a crush on him and that you actually kissed him."

"I thought he was dead. He scared us."

"I know."

Then they heard horses and flapping. They saw the dragons and everyone returning. They ran up to them and saw that everyone was safe.

"We did it!" Arthur exclaimed. The women and children cheered. The men came out of the woods. When they heard, they cheered. Kokum went to Faith and they kissed.

"I was so worried about you." Kokum whispered.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Faith answered.

"Good."

She looked over and saw that Merlin was looking at her in confusion. She went to him and pulled him away from the crowd.

"When I got off the horse, I was fine but at the same time, I wasn't." Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm 7 months pregnant."

"But you barely even show."

"That's why we didn't say anything. I told mum yesterday. Apparently, she didn't tell you."

"That's not all."

"No, it isn't. Kokum and I are worried that the baby may not live. It rarely kicks and when it does, it kicks hard."

"But it's not as painful as the twins?"

"No, it isn't."

Then there was an explosion in the distance.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

_**Selfless Love pt. 38**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Everyone ran inside and watched the tv as they watched the news.

"Every official is dead. Everyone including the queen and her family are dead. There is no hope for England or the United Kingdom today as we grieve for the deaths of more than a 1,000 people. Men, women, and children." The reporter said. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Not all. There is one person who is still alive. The Once and Future King. Arthur, your time has come. Your kingdom awaits." Merlin said. Arthur looked at everyone. They looked at him.

"Looks like we're going back to London." Arthur sighed. Everyone went to London. Buildings were destroyed, and everyone was covered in dirt and blood. "Spread out. Help anyone you can. Women, start an infirmary with Gaius. Spread the word and tell anyone that if they have tents, blankets, pillows… anything that can help to came here."

Everyone did as they were told. They helped whoever they could. Merlin helped a woman and her child out of the rumble. He checked her over.

"You'll be fine. Stay here till a truck comes by to get you and take you to the infirmary." Merlin said.

"Thank you." The woman cried.

"Your welcome."

They spent all day helping whoever they could. When they were done, it was dark. They gathered whoever they could.

"Today, we have faced a great tragedy, but we have come out strong. The evil we faced did not weaken us and it never will. Tomorrow, we start to build London again. We help each other with no hesitation. We will defeat this evil and make sure that no one dies." Arthur explained.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

"I am the Once and Future king. My name is King Arthur of Camelot."

"But Camelot and Arthur are dead." A woman exclaimed. Merlin went to stand beside Arthur.

"No, they're not. Underneath us, are the ruins of Camelot. Arthur is the Once and Future King. Meaning that he would return after his death and he has." Merlin answered.

"And who are you?"

"He's my servant, court warlock, advisor, friend, and brother. This is Merlin. He and his family have lived since my death till now. They have watched the world grow and change. Now, it is my time to reunite the land of Albion, but I cannot do it alone. I need all of you to help." Arthur explained. Everyone cheered. The next day, they went to work clearing the rubble. They found bodies and put the someplace to be buried. They found what could be salvaged and collected them. Kilgarrah and Aithusa helped get rid of the fumes. Everyone was shocked to see a dragon.

"Do not fear. They are making the air clean to breathe." Arthur stated. Everyone with magic helped get the building still standing firm. Some building only needed a few repairs. Arthur and Merlin watched everyone from the top of a building. They saw an army of people in the distance.

"Arthur, we have help. It's Princess Mithian, King Rodor, and King Odin." Merlin said They ran to meet them.

"Kings Rodor and Odin, it is good to see you. Princess Mithian, I hope that you have all been well." Arthur stated.

"We are well, Arthur. We have come to help and to give you our allegiance." Princess Mithian answered.

"Thank you. Let's get your men to work."

The knights helped the people of London while Rodor, Odin, and Mithian talked with Arthur and Gwen. Morgana watched as the people worked together. Morgause went to her.

"I thought you would be gone by now." Morgause said.

"I haven't been able to." Morgana answered.

"You had plenty of time to leave. You just didn't take it."

"Maybe."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I don't know. I want to but at the same time, I don't."

They watched the world around them quietly. Merlin went to Sefa who was helping in the infirmary.

"Hey, have you slept?" Merlin asked.

"Not really." Sefa answered.

"Go lie down. I don't want you getting sick."

"Ok."

Merlin took Sefa to a backroom and watched her lie down on a cot. Sefa groaned as Merlin started to rub her back and neck.

"Go to sleep, my love." Merlin whispered. Sefa did as she was told. Kokum saw Faith with several children.

"How do you feel?" Kokum wondered.

"I'm fine." Faith replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Over the next few days, everyone cleared the rubble and did what had to be done. People came from all over to help and Arthur was grateful for their help. Faith was walking around when the baby kicked. Faith hissed painfully and sat down on the ground. She looked down and saw blood covering her clothes.

"Oh no." Faith panted. Then the baby stopped kicking. "No, not now. Don't stop kicking, baby. Please, don't." The baby started kicking again. Faith gathered what little strength she had and got up. She careful walked to the infirmary leaning on anything and everything she could. Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine were working when they saw Faith.

"Merlin, something's wrong with Faith?" Gwaine said. Merlin dropped what he was doing and ran to her. He caught Faith just before she collapsed. Sweat and dirt covered Faith's face.

"The baby. It's still kicking. I'm bleeding." Faith panted. Merlin saw the blood and carried Faith to one of the tents. He laid her down on a cot.

"Gwaine, go get Kokum. Arthur, I need a bowl of water and fresh towels. Hurry." Merlin ordered. Arthur and Gwaine did as they were told. Merlin checked Faith over. Faith whimpered painfully and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"I'm in labor."

"Good. I don't want to cut into you."

Faith chuckled only to whimper. Then Arthur came in.

"I have the towels and water. How is she?" Arthur asked.

"She went into labor." Merlin answered.

"But she wasn't even pregnant."

"Yes, she was. The baby was just very small. Where is Gwaine and Kokum?"

"Kokum is working just outside the city. It will be a while."

Merlin did what he could for Faith.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Merlin sighed.

"But why?" Arthur wondered.

"I don't know. My magic isn't showing anything, but I'm not good with healing spells."

"Even after all these years."

"I know. Go get Alice. She's good with healing spells. She'll know what to do."

Arthur ran out of the tent. Faith panted and whimpered painfully. Then she groaned and put her hand where the baby was. Merlin put his hand on top of hers and squeezed gently. Arthur ran into the infirmary and saw Alice talking with Gaius, Balinor, and Hunith.

"Alice, quick. Faith's in labor and she's bleeding heavily." Arthur blurted.

"Take me to her." Alice commanded. Alice followed Arthur. When they got to the tent, Faith had started screaming painfully. Alice knelt beside Faith and uttered a spell. When she was done, she sighed. "There is no source."

"So, what do we do? If it doesn't stop she and the baby will die." Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur, go get Sefa. Have her bring more towels and my equipment." Merlin calmly stated.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Hurry."

Arthur did as he was told.

"She's been pushing, but… she can't push anymore. It's too much for her." Merlin sighed. "I have to remove the baby."

"Have you had an experience?" Alice questioned.

"Plenty, I'm sad to say. Sadly, most of them were my wife and now… it looks like I'll have to do it on my own daughter."

"It is not an easy burden to carry."

"No, it isn't."

Several minutes later, Sefa came in with Arthur.

"Here, how is she?" Sefa asked.

"Not good. She's getting weaker. The baby is barely kicking." Merlin answered. Arthur stood at the entrance while Merlin, Alice, and Sefa did what had to be done. Then Gwen came running up.

"What's happening?" Gwen questioned.

"Merlin has to cut into Faith. She got too weak to push. She's lost a lot of blood and now the baby is barely kicking." Arthur sighed.

"How much blood?"

"More than she should. I don't know. Where is Kokum?"

The two watched and prayed. Then they heard a baby start crying and Faith crying out in joy. Then Kokum and Gwaine arrived. When Kokum heard the baby, he went in and went to Faith's side. He watched as Merlin sewed up the wound and bandaged it. He saw Sefa and Alice taking care of the tiny baby. Then Sefa came over and handed Kokum the baby.

"It's a girl." Sefa whispered. She kissed Faith's forehead and then squeezed Faith's hand. Faith smiled and then looked at the baby in Kokum's arms. When Merlin was finished, He squeezed Faith's shoulder. Faith looked at him.

"I'm proud of you, Faith. Get some sleep. The bleeding has stopped." Merlin suggested.

"Ok." Faith rasped. Merlin kissed Faith's forehead and got up. Merlin helped Sefa clean up while everyone else left the tent.

"She's so beautiful." Kokum whispered.

"Can I hold her?"

"Here."

Kokum helped Faith hold the baby.

"She's so tiny." Faith gasped.

"Yes, she is." Kokum replied.

"What should we name her?"

"Lucille."

"Lucy."

"Yes, our little Lucy. Our little bundle of light."

Faith chuckled weakly and then groaned. Kokum looked at Faith and watched as she fell asleep.

"Merlin, she's asleep, but I have a bad feeling." Kokum said. Merlin went to Faith and checked her over. Then he kissed Faith's forehead.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

_**Selfless Love pt.39**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Is she alright?" Kokum questioned.

"She's in a coma. She needs blood." Merlin answered.

"Can we give her a blood transfusion?"

"Alice…"

"I will have a team sent over her immediately." Alice said as she left the tent.

"Even with the blood transfusion, she may not wake. We all have to be prepared for that." Merlin warned.

"Let us hope she wakes." Kokum replied as he held Lucille.

"Sefa has gone to get the twins. You should be together in this difficult time."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"I just wish there was more that I could do."

"You've done your best. That's all any of us can do."

Soon, the twins arrived, and Alice came with what she needed. Faith was hooked up to a machine and she was given blood. Everyone hoped and prayed for Faith's survival. When the blood transfusion was done, Merlin checked Faith over.

"How is she?" Arthur asked as Merlin came out of the tent. Merlin shook his head.

"She's alive, but she won't wake. I've tried everything I can thing of. We just have to wait and see. Hopefully, she will wake up." Merlin sighed.

"Is her brain active?" Gaius questioned.

"Yes, her body is doing what it needs to do, but it's not enough."

"Her body is very weak, Merlin. She needs time for her body to recover from the shock it had endured. She will wake but I fear it will not be for a few days."

"I know."

Then they heard sobbing. They looked in the tent and saw Kokum holding the twins.

"The poor kids. No children should have to watch someone they love suffer." Merlin said.

"Yes." Gaius agreed. They all went back to work. Over the next few days, they had started building houses. Everyone helped each other and there was very little fighting. Faith was moved into a better room with more peace and quiet. Kokum was by her side at all times. He rarely slept, ate, or drank anything.

On the third night, Kokum was holding all three kids and he was singing a song to them. Merlin watched from the door. He smiled sadly when he saw them together.

"You should get some sleep." Merlin said when Kokum finished singing.

"I can't, and I won't till she wakes." Kokum replied.

"That may be a very long time, Kokum."

"I know."

Then Faith moaned and moved her hand to rest on Kokum's hand. Kokum looked up at Merlin who walked over. Faith opened her eyes but just barely.

"Faith, can you look at me?" Merlin wondered. Faith looked over at Merlin. "Do you know who I am?"

"Father." Faith rasped.

"Good. DO you know who he is?"

Faith looked at Kokum and smiled.

"Kokum." Faith rasped. Kokum smiled at Faith.

"DO you remember the children?" Kokum asked.

"What children? I've never had any children. We just got married, remember?"

Kokum looked at Merlin.

"Do the names Braelynn, Brian, and Lucille mean anything to you?" Merlin questioned.

"No, why should they? What happened? How long have I been asleep?" Faith answered.

"For a few days. Kokum, I need to talk to you outside."

Kokum put the children down and followed Merlin.

"What are we going to do? We both know that she's lost hundreds of years' worth of memories." Kokum said.

"I don't know. The bleed must be what triggered it. She went through that just after you two got married. Her mind must have thought that it was still happening. She'll regain her memories eventually. Tell her everything but wait till tomorrow. Warn the children. I'll warn everyone else. I'll look for something to help. Maybe Alice knows something that can help." Merlin sighed.

"Ok."

"Get some sleep."

Kokum went back inside while Merlin walked to the tent where everyone was at.

"Where's father?" Faith moaned as Kokum came back in.

"He had to go tend to the kids." Kokum lied.

"Who are these children?"

"Our children."

"But we don't have children. We never had. We just got married, Kokum."

Kokum sat down on the bed and squeezed Faith's hand.

"Go to sleep. I'll explain in the morning. Your father wants you to rest." Kokum stated.

"No, tell me now. I can sleep later." Faith answered. Kokum explained everything.

"DO you remember anything?"

"I don't know. I feel like I remember everything you said happening but, yet I don't."

"Then there's a chance that you will remember again. Go to sleep. Maybe you will remember."

"Can you hold me? I'm a little cold."

"Sure."

Kokum laid down next to Faith and pulled her close. They fell asleep a few minutes later.

Merlin arrived at the tent and saw everyone.

"She's awake, but she's lost at least 300 years' worth of memories." Merlin sighed.

"The first bleeding." Sefa realized.

"Yes. Kokum texted me. I had told him to wait before telling Faith everything, but she pushed him to. He said that it was familiar to her but, yet she couldn't remember it."

"That means there's a chance."

"Yes, there is, but I fear it won't be enough. Alice, is there anything that could help? It would help the children. It will be hard for them to wake up and realize that their mother doesn't know that they belong to her."

"Yes, there is a remedy that could help. I'll make a batch and it will be ready in the morning." Alice answered.

"I will help." Gaius volunteered.

"Thank you." Merlin thanked.

"How is she feeling?" Hunith wondered.

"Tired. I didn't really ask. I was too busy worrying about the fact that she was awake."

"Go get some rest. You have had a lot of anxiety over the past few days."

"Yeah."

Sefa grabbed Merlin's arm and lead him to their tent. She closed the curtains and turned to see Merlin checking on the kids. Sefa sat next to him.

"I miss doing this to Faith." Merlin whispered.

"I do too. I love all of them, but I do miss the times when it was just you me, and Faith. When she was our only baby and we spent all day loving on her." Sefa replied.

"I miss holding her as she fell asleep. I miss watching the two of you sleep. She would be in your arms and you would be holding her close."

"I miss those days too. I miss coming home and finding the two of you playing. I miss hearing her little laugh whenever you picked her up and tickled her. Now, she's all grown up."

"Married, with three beautiful children."

"Yes. And now, we have four other children."

"And I wouldn't trade them for anything. I just wish that time would slow down."

"Me too."

They went to bed and went to sleep. The next day, Faith woke up to Kokum talking with the children. She tried to sit up but felt very weak. She groaned as a dizzy spell passed through her. Kokum ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" Kokum asked.

"Sort of." Faith replied.

"Do you remember anything?"

"A little. I remember being pregnant. I was having a lot of pain. Father had injured his leg and Ava was struggling with who she was."

"That was more than 5 years ago. That's good. Your father will be here soon with a remedy to help you remember."

Faith nodded. Several minutes later, Merlin and Sefa came. Sefa went to Faith and gave her a hug.

"You look exhausted." Sefa said.

"I feel it." Faith sighed.

"Faith, can you drink this for me?" Merlin wondered.

"I guess."

Faith did as she was told. When she was done, Merlin handed her a cup of water.

"You look better than you did last night. You're starting to get a little color. Kokum is getting your breakfast ready. That will help. You can get up and walk around a bit, but only when you have to." Merin explained.

"Yes, sir." Faith answered. Merlin kissed Faith's forehead. That afternoon, Faith was asleep. Braelynn was there with Lucille while Kokum worked. Braelynn heard a noise and looked around. She grabbed Lucille carefully and walked over to the bed. Then she saw a man.

"You will not get in my way, little girl. Let me have the baby." He hissed.

"No. Please don't hurt us." Braelynn begged.

"I won't hurt you. Just give me the baby."

"No."

"Then I'll have to kill you."

Braelynn screamed, and Faith woke up and killed the man. She sat up and looked at the man's body. Then she looked over at the girls.

"Oh, Braelynn, honey. Come here." Faith gasped. Braelynn ran over with Lucille. Faith pulled her unto the bed and hugged her close. She took Lucille from her arms and kissed her forehead. Braelynn wrapped her arms around Faith's neck and sobbed. Merlin and Kokum came running in. They saw the body and saw Faith holding the girls.

"What happened?" Kokum asked.

"I don't know. I would up to Braelynn's screaming. Something kicked in and I killed the man. I didn't even know he was in here till I saw him fall to the ground." Faith replied.

"Can she tell us?"

"I don't think so. She's so worked up."

"Do you remember?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes. I remember everything. Can you get rid of the body and have Brian come here? I think it would be best that he remains here or at least just outside the tent." Faith panted.

"OK."

The two did as they were told. Soon, Kokum and Merlin were checking Braelynn over.

"She's in shock. She went through a terrible ordeal." Merlin whispered as he wrapped Braelynn up in a blanket.

"Braelynn, can you tell us what happened?" Kokum wondered.

"I heard voice. I grabbed Lucille and I was trying to get to mum, but this man appeared. He told me to give him Lucille. I said no. I begged him not to hurt us. He said that he wouldn't if I gave him Lucille. I said no, and he was about to hurt me. I screamed, and mummy killed him." Braelynn explained.

"The man has been known to harm children. We don't know his name, but we asked around. Braelynn wasn't the first child he almost hurt. We're lucky that he didn't get a hold of her. We're having guards set up to protect the women, children, and the wounded. Arthur doesn't want this happening again." Merlin stated.

"Grandpa, I felt something around that man."

"What did you feel?"

"It was like I felt something very evil and dangerous. Something cold and dark. I felt it just as I started hearing voices."

Merlin looked up at Faith and Kokum.

"We killed part of the curse." Merlin sighed. "Braelynn, it sounds like that man was part of the evil that your mummy destroyed."

"And mummy killed him." Braelynn said.

"Yes, she did. You have a very good mummy."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep. You need it. If she can't sleep, give her some of the medicine I made and put it in a cup of warm water or tea."

"Ok. Thanks." Kokum thanked.

"Your welcome. Faith get some rest." Merlin ordered.

"I will when I've taken care of my kids." Faith sighed.

"Fine."

Merlin left the tent. Over the next few days, Braelynn and Faith recovered. Faith was able to do things by herself, but she still had to rest.

"Braelynn, can you go pick a couple of leaves of lemon balm from outside?" Faith asked.

"Yes, mummy." Braelynn answered. Braelynn went outside to pick the lemon balm when she felt a hand on her mouth. She bit the hand and screamed only to get knocked out.

Inside, Braelynn heard the scream and ran outside and saw the Braelynn was gone. She saw leaves of lemon balm on the ground. She went inside, grabbed Lucille and ran to find Kokum. Kokum, Merlin, and Mordred were working on one of the houses when they saw Faith and Lucille.

"Kokum, she should be home." Merlin said.

"I know, and Braelynn isn't with her and she looks upset." Kokum replied. They ran to her.

"Kokum, they took her. They took Braelynn." Faith sobbed.

TBC


End file.
